Como destinho é brincalhão
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: O destino gosta de brincar com a gente não? o que um dia me deu maior prazer me trancafiou nessa cama e o amor que um dia foi meu, hoje...
1. Tempo

O destino gosta de brincar com a gente não

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo ****fanfics**** saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

O destino gosta de brincar com a gente não?

A pessoa que um dia eu senti mais ódio é o amor da minha vida.

O que um dia me deu maior prazer hoje me trancafio nessa cama.

Agora eu lhe pergunto por que aconteceu isso comigo? Bom isso eu não sei, só tenho certeza que se foi uma brincadeira, foi de estremo mau gosto.

Ah! Desculpa esqueci de me apresentar, sou o Milo, talvez você já tenha ouvido falar em mim, sou muito conhecido, pois sou... Não por que eu era o melhor peão de boiadeiro que São Paulo já viu. Eu sempre gostei de montar touros bravos, sempre amei ser reconhecido; talvez por isso eu sempre tenha montado os mais fortes dos touros.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando onde estou, e por que falo tão dramaticamente, bom a primeira pergunta é fácil de responder, estou em uma cama de repouso absoluto depois de cair e ser pisoteado por um touro. Não se surpreendam por eu estar vivo, pois não é grande coisa, eu me machuquei feio na queda, seis costelas quebradas, um braço quebrado em quatro partes, quebrei as duas pernas, e tive traumatismo craniano, bem passei por vinte e sete operações desde o acidente nelas tive nove paradas cardíacas e duas apenas respiratórias. Também acho que alguém lá em cima, não quer que eu suba.

Bom chega de apresentações, isso é um diário não um... A sei lá, eu não tenho nada pra fazer, muito menos pra escrever, bem o que eu escrevo... Já sei por que estou escrevendo.

Vamos começar explicando quem é Alexei Hyoga Lenoa!

Bom ele é o filho do meu amado, Algust Kamus Lenoa, eu sei que ninguém deve estar entendendo muita coisa, mas eu já explico.

Por onde eu começo?

Já sei, deixa-me começar pelo começo.

Eu nasci na Grécia, mas vim pro Brasil ainda pequeno, meu pai é brasileiro e minha mãe grega. Eu tenho quatro irmãos, Aioros o mais velho, Saga e Kanon os gêmeos, Aioria o do meio e eu sou o mais novo. Nós somos muito apegados, nosso pai é dono da maior fazenda de procriação de puro sangue inglês, árabe e quarto de milha do país. Nós temos a mesma paixão por cavalos, touros e bois, só que cada um do seu jeito. Aioros é cavaleiro de rodeio, além de ser campeão paulista de hipismo. Saga e Kanon são peões de vaquejada, sempre campeão e vice dependendo da categoria. Aioria é peão assim como eu, só que ele é especializado em boi e eu em touro, nós somos a melhor dupla de rodeio, assim como os gêmeos são de vaquejada.

Bom, de todo os quatro só o Aioria não é homossexual, antes que apareça a duvida, meus pais acharam estranho sim! Eu fui o primeiro a avisar que tinha uma opção sexual diferente, na época eu já conhecia o Kamus e estava apaixonado por ele, mas isso eu digo depois, meu pai ficou paralisado literalmente quando eu disse minha mãe já sabia coisa de mãe. Meu pai demorou mais aceitou, e digamos que ele ficou menos indignado comigo e com o Aioros do que quando ele descobriu que os gêmeos tinham um caso entre si.

Minha Vida!

Eu cresci na fazenda, junto com meus irmãos, aprendi a montar cavalos com 7 anos, meu primeiro touro de rodeio foi aos 12 anos, meu pai ficou extremamente orgulhoso quando me viu montar. Na nossa família todos são peões como eu já disse, Meu primeiro rodeio me reservou muitas coisas, eu lembro como se fosse ontem, eu tinha 14 anos quando fui participar pela primeira vez, felizmente ou não, cai junto com o Aioria, pela ordem dos sorteios ele foi primeiro. Como disse esse rodeio me preparou muitas coisas, nele eu conheci o amor da minha vida, lógico que na época eu não sabia disso, mas... Ele estava lá, com seus 16 anos, filho do dono da maior companhia de touros do rodeio de São Paulo, AQUARIUS. Nesse dia, eu peguei dois touros dessa companhia e me sai bem, fiquem seis segundos em cima de um e sete do outro, para um iniciante é uma ótima colocação, me qualifiquei pra final, só perdi pro Aioria, mas peguei segundo lugar.

Depois de toda a montaria, o filho do dono da Aquarius veio juntamente com seu pai me parabenizar, conversamos muito e acabei que fiz amizade com ele. Passei a noite inteira com Kamus (esse é o nome dele), ficamos de nos encontrar de manhã para montar.

Quando cheguei em casa de madrugada, dormi que nem uma pedra, logo de manhã a mama foi me acordar (mama é uma espécie de baba, ela cuidou de mim e dos meus irmãos e nós amamos ela).

-"Milo, acorda, vai bebe levanta", ela tentava me acordar.

-"Mama, que foi é cedo ainda, eu nem dormi muito direito?", eu quando estou sendo acordado sou mais manhoso que tudo.

-"Eu sei bebe, mas é que tem um moço muito bonito lá em baixo, ele disse que vocês combinaram de sair pra montar", mama fez à única coisa que me faz sair da cama, ela tirou minhas cobertas e abriu a janela.

-"Caramba mama, eu tinha me esquecido, ele é o filho do dono da AQUARIUS, e agora mama o que eu faço?", minha mama, estava me olhando com a cara de 'se você não sabe como eu vou saber?', pensei, pensei, pensei...

-"Milo, por que você não pede pra ele subir, e conversa com ele?".

-"Mama, você é um gênio, eu vou tomar um banho, pede pra subir e me esperar aqui.", naquela altura eu já estava quase dentro do chuveiro.

-"Tá bom Milo, mas não demora", minha mama me deu um beijo e desceu num piscar de olhos já estava tudo organizado, eu estava de banho tomado, penteando meus cabelos (ah, não comentei, tenho cabelos cumpridos e loiros, iguais os dos gêmeos; só o Aioros e o Aioria que puxaram meu pai e tem cabelos ruivos) quando o Kamus bateu na porta.

-"Entra Kamus".

-"Milo, pensei que agente iria montar?", não poderia jamais desvendar o olhar do Kamus sobre mim, ele faltava babar, gente não é me gabando, mas eu estava lindo, apesar de que todos aqueles que me vêem depois de uma montaria, acharia lindo qualquer um que não esteja fedendo a estrume.

-"Desculpe Kamus, mas peguei no sono assim que cheguei, se não fosse a mama, eu iria dormir até amanhã".

-"Creio então que estou atrapalhando?", só agora eu o encaro.

-"Imagina, você nunca estaria me atrapalhando, mas sente-se eu não vou demorar muito, só preciso pentear meus cabelos, e me trocar, espero que não se importe?".

-"Se não se importar de me emprestar um cavalo, não me importo de esperar".

-"Pois então, não nos importamos".

Gente me desculpa, mas eu não lembro o que aconteceu no quarto, mas não foi nada de outro mundo. Lembro que descemos e fomos tomar café. Depois de avisar a todo mundo que eu ia sair, e jurar para mama que não iria sair da fazenda, fomos ao estábulo escolher os cavalos.

-"Seu Thomas, o senhor pode preparar pra mim o escorpião e pro meu amigo o... Kamus você tem preferência por algum cavalo?".

-"Não Milo".

-"Seu Thomas, tem algum cavalo que não seja nem ciumento, nem bravo?", Thomas era o capataz dos cavalos do meu pai, ele era um típico brasileiro, negro, alto e feliz que só ele.

-"Tem sim menino Milo, tem a estrela e o Tufão, a estrela está entrando no ciu, por isso acho melhor seu amigo ir com o Tufão.", o Thomas falava já selando o escorpião.

-"Milo, seus cavalos são ciumentos?". É quase impossível de precisar a cara que o Kamus estava fazendo naquele momento.

-"São Kamus, eles só deixam seus respectivos donos monta-los, mas você vai montar o Tufão um sangue inglês fantástico". Dito isso fui levá-lo para montar o Tufão, Kamus não parecei conhecer muito de como é uma fazenda, parecia que ele nunca havia visto tantos cavalos.

-"Milo, esse cavalo é lindo, é seu?".

-"É sim Kamus, mas o meu de montaria é o escorpião, posso perguntar uma coisa pra você?", eu conversava com Kamus, dando cenoura pro Tufão.

-"Diga Milo, o que é que você quer perguntar?", ele fala com um medo indescritível na voz.

-"Kamus, você já montou antes, não digo por mal eu juro, mas você parece sempre apreensivo, até parece que não vive em uma fazenda.".

-"É por que eu não vivo em uma fazenda, eu moro em São Paulo, estudo em um colégio interno lá, e nas férias eu vou pra França pra ficar com a família da minha mãe.".

-"Nossa Kamus, é uma bela coincidência, eu também estudo em colégio interno em Sampa, mas nas férias eu venho pra fazenda; mas chega de papo triste, de algumas cenouras pra ele que ele logo confia em você.".

-"Milo, você tem certeza que ele é manso?", não lembro direito como tava ocorrendo a situação só sei que em questão de segundos eu peguei ele pela cintura e forcei ele a subir no cavalo (apesar da época eu ser bem mais novo, eu e meus irmãos somos muito grandes, e eu sempre tive um tipo físico maior que o do Kamus, sempre fui mais forte).

-"Milo, posso saber por que eu resolvi aceitar subir em um cavalo que eu nunca montei ou vi na minha vida?", ele esperniava em cima do Tufão, eu a essas alturas já estava em cima do escorpião, Thomas avia levado Kamus até o lado de fora, bem não aconteceu nada de muito intenso até eu chegar do lado de fora do estábulo, onde o Kamus estava com o Tufão.

-"Pra quem tava reclamando até agora a pouco você até que está gostando não é?", hoje eu sei que naquela época eu já o amava, mas como não estou falando de hoje, ele estava com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo quando eu cheguei, parecei uma criança quando acaba de ganhar um presente do pai ou da mãe.

-"Milo deixa de ser besta deixa, mas aonde agente vai, ouvi você dizer que não vamos sair da fazenda?".

-"Nós não vamos sair da fazenda, vamos ao meu lugar favorito, mas você não vai saber, vai ter que confiar em mim se quiser ir.", tá eu sei, mas eu não consegui resistir, ele era uma amizade, não estou mentindo ele era uma amizade muito importante pra mim, por isso eu queria que ele confia-se em mim; se eu tivesse idéia de como uma única pessoa faz você sofrer tanto..." Kamus você confia em mim?"

-"Não tenho idéia do por que, mas eu confio minha vida em suas mãos.".

-"Então me siga", meu coração se iluminou no momento que ele disse que confiava em mim.

Cavalgada é cavalgada em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Chega de escrever por hoje, amanhã eu continuo, daqui a pouco o hoguinha chega, e eu vou ter que comer, tomar banho, e tomar uma tonelada de remédios, pelo menos nisso o Kamus me ajuda, mas..., deixa amanhã eu continuo.

Após fechar o Diário, Milo ouviu a campainha tocar, pelo visto ele estava certo, o Hyoga havia acabado de chegar da creche, ele estava lindo, todo pintado de caipira, com aquelas camisas de retalho, ele nem ouviu seu pai foi direto falar com o Milo, seu padrinho.

-"Hyoga espera, não corre, não grita, e se seu tio estiver dormindo?", Kamus, pai do hyoga, ele era sério de mais para conseguir entender o amor que seu filho sentia pelo padrinho.

-"Papai, o tio tá atordado que eu sei, ele pometeu", Hyoga não ouviu mais nada que seu pai estava dizendo, foi correndo para o quarto do tio, deixando seu pai na sala.

-"Tio Milo, se tá atordado?", os pesinhos do Hyoga mal pisavam no chão, para não fazer barulho.

-"Não hyoga, eu não estou dormindo". Milo era apaixonado pelo Hyoga, e o Hyoga pelo Milo.

-"Olha Tio, eu tava daçano tadrilha, eu não estou muito bonito, pena que você não foi tio, tava o maior legal lá, queria que você tivesse lá me vendo", a voz do Hyoga era chorosa, o Milo estava prometendo ir nessa festa a mais de mês, só que ele se machucou e não dava pra ir.

-"Vem aqui vem hyoga", Milo bateu a mão no colchão, e o hyoga sentou do seu lado, "Hyoga, eu sei o quanto você queria que eu fosse à sua festa, por que eu também queria muito ir, mas não deu, mas olha o padrinho promete que ano que vem vai à sua festa, está bom?"; Milo falava fazendo carinho na cabeça do Hyoga.

-"Você pomete né tio Milo?".

-"Prometo, prometo sim hyoga", naquele momento o Kamus apareceu na porta.

-"Hyoga, vai tomar um banho, depois você mostra pro seu tio as fotos da quadrilha".

-"Tá bom papai", hyoga se levantou e foi tomar banho, deixando o Milo sozinho no quarto com o Kamus.

-"E você Milo, já tomou seus remédios? Sem fazer manha, por favor, Milo, hoje eu não estou bom, minha cabeça está explodindo". Kamus como sempre era frio ao estremo com o Milo.

-"Não Kamus, ainda não tomei meus remédios e olha eu não faço manha nenhuma, imagine você preso em uma cama o dia inteiro, com dor no corpo inteiro e veja se é divertido". Sempre que o Kamus vinha com esse jeito de mau humor, frio ao extremo o Milo era chato ou mau-humorado ao extremo".

-"Desculpa Milo, sei que não deve ser nada legal ficar preso na cama o tempo todo, mas hoje minha cabeça está explodindo, não sei como você consegue ficar na escola do Hyoga, aquelas crianças são uns monstros por deus como eles gritam". Kamus só ia na escola do Hyoga, quando tinha festa ou apresentações, mas na maioria das vezes ia por que o Milo arrastava ele.

-"Kamus, por deus não repita isso, se o Hyoga ouvir ele vai ficar muito chateado, mas vai me conta como foi a quadrilha, ele dançou direitinho?".

-"Dançou sim Milo, eu filmei e fotografei tudo depois você vê, mas você já tomou banho?".

-"Quero ver sim Kamus, e sim eu tomei aquilo que você e aquela bruxa chamam de banho". O banho que o Milo falava, era apenas a higiene necessária, ele nem chegava a se molhar, a bruxa como ele mesmo diz umedecia um pano e passava em todo corpo dele. Ah e a bruxa é uma enfermeira contratada para cuidar dele, ela era mau-humorada, feia e sem educação.

-"Por deus Milo como você reclama semana que vem você vai ao médico ver esse gesso da perna, e se tudo der certo você já pode tirar ele".

-"Se Deus quiser, daí sim eu vou tomar um banho decente e voltar pra casa". Milo estava de comum acordo na casa do Kamus, era mais prático por ser perto do médico, mas Milo queria ir pra casa, ficar perto de quem ele sabia que amava ele, não que o Hyoga não o amasse, mas naquela casa só o Hyoga o amava.

-"Nossa Milo minha casa é tão ruim assim, deixa o Hyoga saber disso"; Kamus sabia que o Milo queria ir pra casa, depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles, não dava pra simplesmente fechar os olhos, mas também não dava pra sumir da vida dele, o seu filho, seu bem mais precioso amava o Milo, ás vezes Kamus chegava a achar que o Hyoga gostava mais do Milo do que dele.

-"Olha Kamus não põem o Hyoga no meio disso, eu amo demais seu filho e você sabe disso, mas não é errado eu querer ir pra casa". Milo sempre se descontrolava quando o assunto era Hyoga, ele ainda amava o Kamus acima de tudo, mas ele nunca iria querer uma aproximação, sabendo que se acaso desse errado o Kamus sumiria com o Hyoga, e sinceramente o Milo não agüentaria perder mais nada.

-"Vamos parar com esse assunto que daqui a pouco o Hyoga sai do banho e não vai gostar de ver agente discutindo, e também as férias dele está chegando daí se for o caso ele vai pra fazenda com você, passar um tempo lá".

-"Você está falando sério Kamus, você deixa o Hyoga passar as férias na fazenda comigo?".

-"Que pergunta Milo, todas as férias ele fica na fazenda com você".

-"Ah claro, você vai junto com ele pra fazenda, como eu poderia ter me esquecido disso". Ninguém no mundo poderá um dia chegar a imaginar a tristeza que o Milo sentia, ele amava o Hyoga, mas ficar perto dele significava ferir seu coração sempre.

-"Eu vou fazer a janta, o que você quer comer?", aquele foi o jeito de fazer com que aquele assunto morresse, Doía muito em Kamus ter que ficar perto de Milo, depois de tudo, mas pelo seu filho ele fazia qualquer coisa.

-"Não tenho fome nenhuma, mas como sou obrigado a comer, faz alguma coisa que consiga engolir". Depois do acidente, graças às costelas quebradas Milo não conseguia comer nada de tanta dor.

-"Vou fazer sopa", Kamus falou e se retirou do quarto.

Milo ficou sozinho, até que um patinho de cabelos molhados entrou no quarto.

-"Tio Milo, olha tomo eu to celoso", ele disse e se aproximou para que Milo sentisse o cheiro do seu pescoço.

-"Mas meu afilhado está muito cheiroso". Milo disse, dando um cheiro bem fundo no pescoço do Hyoga.

-"Voche viu tio, adola me tonta voche queveu no taderno que eu di pra voche?".

-"Escrevi sim Hyoga, mas não conta pra ninguém, ele é meu diário".

-"Tá tio, é um seguedo só nocho". Kamus tinha a mania de chegar às horas mais inoportunas.

-"É que eu di um taderno diário, pro tio Milo papai, mas olha não pode tontar pra ninguém pute é um seguedo só nocho.". Naquela hora o Milo não se agüentou e desabou a rir, mas ele ria tanto que chegava a chorar de dor por causa das costelas.

-"Milo se acalma", Kamus amava muito seu filho, só que ele sabia que segredo com o Hyoga só era guardado se ninguém perguntasse.

Depois de uns minutos tentando respirar, Milo parou de rir.

-"Agora que você já se acalmou podemos jantar como eu sei que você odeia comer sozinho, eu e o Hyoga vamos jantar aqui".

-"Eba, papai eu posso tomar tom a tulher sozinho?".

-"Pode Hyoga, mas sem fazer bagunça".

-"Papai eu num faço badunça". Hyoga fala com as mãozinhas na cintura.

Depois de um jantar mais que normal o Milo e o Hyoga foram ver as fotos enquanto o Kamus lavava a louça suja.

-"Quem é essa aqui Hyoga?". Milo disse apontando para uma menina abraçada com o Hyoga na foto.

-"Ela é a minha amidinha", mal a cabou de pronunciar a frase já estava bocejando.

-"Mas olha quem já está com sono aqui, vamos Hyoga vai se preparar para dormir".

-"Não tio, eu não to tom sono".

-"Estou vendo, vai lá guardar essas fotos e vem aqui que eu conto uma história para você".

Hyoga se levantou correndo, e foi guardar as fotos, depois voltou e aninhou no colo do tio, para dormir e ouvir a história.

-"Ponto tio".

-"Que história você quer ouvir?", Milo adorava contar história para o Hyoga.

-"Já sei a do tolação zelado".

-"Era uma vez, em uma floresta feita de nuvens uns ursinhos que...", Milo ia contando a história até que os dois pegaram no sono.

-"Hyoga, manhã você continua mostrando essas fotos, agora vamos pra cama e..."

Kamus chegou ao quarto e viu Milo e Hyoga dormindo abraçados.

-"Por que eu ainda tento?".

Ele cobriu os dois e foi para seu quarto, lá ele mesmo se preparou para dormir.

E assim termina mais um dia.

Terceira fic, que emoção.

Olha tenho que dar seus merecidos agradecimentos, a todos aqueles que me aturou e me ajudam, dentre eles tem minha prima querida que eu amo demais, que me ajuda com minhas fics, quem mesmo não participando do mundo site me ajuda bastante Beijo Pri,

Brigada também as meninas do site que me ajudam, me aturam e que gosto demais, não vou citar nome por que eu posso esquecer o nome de alguém então obrigada a todas e todos que eu conheço e me ajudam.

E Lógico não poderia faltar, obrigada a você leitor, que me aturou e teve animo de ler tudo.

Beijocas e até o próximo capitulo.

ACEITO REVIEWS.


	2. Quero colo

Obs

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

Logo de manhã cedo, um patinho atrevido levantou da cama do seu Tio, e foi tomar café junto com seu pai.

-"Papai, tem pãozinho?", Hyoga falava já sentando na cadeira da mesa (ou tentando), enquanto seu pai estava passando café na pia.

-"Nossa é assim, cadê a educação que eu te dei, me dá meu beijo", Hyoga levantou para dar um beijo em seu pai, "agora sim, Bom dia meu filho, e sim tem pão".

-"Papai, eu posso tomer pão tom geléia? E leite tom asotolatado?".

-"Pode filho, espera só um pouquinho que o papai já passa a geléia no pão.", Kamus finalmente acabou de passar o café, quando se volta para o hyoga, "Filho o que eu tinha conversado com você sobre dormir na cama do tio Milo?", não se podia dizer que o pai do hyoga não gostasse de seu filho com Milo, mas ele não aceitava que ver seu filho dormindo na cama com o Milo.

-"Eu sabo que você pediu pra mi não dormir na tama tom o tio Milo porquanto te ele tiver dodói, mas papai eu pedei no soninho tom ele tontando a historinha do tolação selado, dicupa papai?". Hyoga era um menino adorável, ele trocava algumas letras, mas era amado de mais, nem seu pai nem seu tio nunca conseguiram brigar com ele, era um menino espoleta, mas era muito obediente.

-"Tá bom Hyoga, mas eu não quero você dormindo com o Milo, ele precisa de descanso e nunca vai pedir para você sair". Nunca ninguém poderá saber se essas palavras foram ditas ao seu filho por preocupação com o amigo ou por puro ciúme de seu filho preferir dormir com o tio a com o pai.

O café da manhã dos dois transcorreu normal, após estarem bem alimentados Kamus se lembra que tem que dar os remédios ao Milo, pois a enfermeira irá demorar um pouco a chegar.

-"Hyoga, você vai escovar os dentes, enquanto eu vou levar esses remédios pro Milo, não demora que hoje você tem ginástica olímpica", Kamus talvez muitas vezes esqueça que seu filho tem três anos e não oito como muitas vezes ele o trata.

-"Papai, eu podo depoisi e fala tom o tio Milo?". Hyoga gostava das atividades que ele fazia, mas o que ele mais gostava era de ficar com seu tio, antes seu tio sempre que estava na cidade levava ele para todas as atividades, mas agora seu tio estava de cama e o que o hyoga queria era ficar com ele.

-"Tá bom Hyoga, mas então vai logo que eu não gosto de atrasos". Kamus mal acabou de fala e seu filho já havia ido até o banheiro, quando o assunto era Milo, Hyoga nunca demorava.

Milo estava acordando, quando percebeu que o seu afilhado não estava mais na cama, levou um pequeno susto, mas logo pensou no obvio, ele deveria ter levantado para tomar café, assim ele se tranqüilizou e se arrumou na medida do possível na cama, quando estava confortável ouvi batidas na porta.

-"Droga aquela bruxa já chegou, será que eu nem posso ter um mínimo de sossego", disse baixinho, até que ouvi mais batidas na porta, "Entra", gritou em plenos pulmões.

-"Pelo visto seu humor está maravilhoso hoje, logo hoje que trouxe seu café da manhã e seus remédios". Kamus havia entrado no quarto de Milo com uma bandeja de café, suco e pão.

-"Kamus que eu não estou com saco pra seu bom-humor matinal, cadê aquela bruxa que você chama de enfermeira?". Milo havia tido um sonho com Kamus, sonhou que eles estavam ótimos juntos, morando na fazenda do Milo como eles haviam tanto sonhado, mas como todo sonho na melhor parte ele acordou e se deparou com a triste realidade, por esse motivo seu humor não estava muito bom.

-"Aquela bruxa como você mesmo diz, só vai chegar mais tarde, hoje você vai ficar sozinho até a hora do almoço, nem eu nem o Hyoga vamos almoçar com você e antes que eu esqueça seu médico me ligou e disse que vai ter que adiar sua consulta para daqui a duas semanas". O médico de Milo havia ligado, e dito que iria ter uma viajem urgente.

-"Agora me diz eu mereço isso, quando eu estava todo saltitante por que iria poder tirar meu gesso da perna, não vou tirar nada, por que aquele médico vai pra onde ele vai?".

-"Ele vai resolver uns problemas no Rio de Janeiro, agora me diz o que você vai fazer a manhã toda?". Camus odiava ver o Milo todo dependente, se um dia existiu alguma coisa parecida com Amor ele não sabia, mas Milo era seu amigo, ele fazia qualquer coisa para ver Milo feliz, carregando o Hyoga nas costas como ele sempre fazia.

-"Eu, sei lá talvez eu escreva um pouco.", Se a vontade do Milo vale-se Kamus jamais saberia do diário, mas sua vontade não vale e bom Kamus sabia do diário agora só podia falar a verdade.

Quando Kamus foi fazer uma observação, apareceu no quarto um patinho lindo, loiro e com um tênis pé de um pé de outro.

-"Bom dia Tio Milo, papai vai me levar pra ginaticá Oimpicá, por isso eu não pode fitar aqui com você, mas você se tomporta dileitinho tá?".

-"Cadê o beijo do Tio", o patinho foi até o tio e lhe deu um beijo estralado na bochecha. -"Pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar e me comportar direitinho.".

-"Bom papai agente já pode ir embola". Hyoga falou bem sério olhando para se pai, que só foi perceber que o sapato do Hyoga estava errado.

-"Hyoga, por que você tá com um sapato de cada?". Kamus olhou para seu filho e fez a pergunta como se ela tivesse explicação.

-"Ola papai, você sempre disse que eu posso pro o sapato que eu quiser o sapato que for meu favolito, ola eu goto dos doisi por isso eu puisi os doisi.", pior do que fazer uma pergunta sem explicação, é uma criança dar uma explicação absurda como sendo algo normal.

-"Hyoga, filho você só pode usar um por vez, escolhe um deles.".

-"Mas papai", Hyoga fazia bico, essa era sua arma para conseguir tudo o que queria.

-"Vamos Hyoga, escolhe um.", talvez a única pessoa que caía nessa de olhinhos pidões fosse o Milo.

-"Tá papai, eu pode pedar e você ponhe no meu pezinho".

-"Pode pegar que eu ponho, mas rápido por que se não você vai se atrasar".

-"Tá bom papai", Hyoga saiu que nem um furacão, minutos depois ele voltou com um par de all star, seu pai o pegou no colo e pos o tênis, Milo via tudo admirado, ele sabia o quanto Kamus amava o Hyoga e o quanto foi difícil criar ele sozinho.

Depois de colocar o tênis e se despedir do Tio, Hyoga estava pronto para ir embora, Kamus também se despediu e ambos foram para seus compromissos, deixando Milo sozinho para poder por suas memórias no papel, escrever no seu diário os fatos mais dolorosos, divertidos e triste que já passou.

Olá diário, meu, prefiro lhe chamar de gente, sei lá me parece que assim eu sou mais querido e não me sinto tão sozinho, por todos os Deuses do Olimpo tá muito difícil conviver com o Kamus, quanto mais eu fico perto mais me apaixono, por que, por que não pode ser fácil, simplesmente esquecer e pronto, sei, sei, fui eu que disse pra ele naquele dia, que não o amava e tudo tinha sido apenas uma apaixonite de adolescente, ou menos que isso, mas você queria que eu disse-se o que: que o amava desesperadamente, que minha vida se resumia a ele, que ele tinha passado a ser o meu mundo? Não eu nunca iria me rebaixar tanto.

Mas, agora voltando a contar tudo que aconteceu você vai entender esse começo quando eu explicar tudo, mas calma que uma hora eu chego lá.

Bem, vejamos onde eu parei, a sim na cavalgada, bom eu fui levá-lo a meu lugar preferido, chegando lá...

-"E ai Kamus gostou da cavalgada?", Eu estava descendo do meu cavalo para amarrá-lo, Kamus me emita, depois de amarrar os cavalos no tronco de uma árvore, começo a andar e Kamus me segue; "Não me respondeu, gostou da cavalgada?".

-"Gostei sim, mas agora me diz aonde nós vamos?". Ele estava impaciente naquele dia.

-"Calma.", Nós nos dirigimos para meu lugar favorito, chegando lá Kamus ficou de boca aberta, eu peguei sua mão e fui leva-lo para ver a vista.

Nós moramos em Itapecerica da Serra, mas precisamente Juquitiba, quando eu era pequeno adorava destrinchar a fazenda do meu pai, que na época ainda era só um sitio, eu passava um dia inteiro conhecendo toda a fazenda, em um desses dias eu achei um quase imperceptível riozinho, bem fui seguindo o rio margem a cima até q achei nada mais nada menos que uma queda de água linda, o lugar na época tinha muito capim e plantas parasitas, demoro a eu conseguir arrumar, mas eu consegui e desde aquele dia aquele lugar passou a ser meu, apenas um de meus irmão já veio aqui, o Saga, nunca havia levado ninguém para aquele lugar, não me pergunte por que eu levei Kamus pra lá, talvez eu já o ama-se talvez não quem pode dizer?

O caso é depois de vermos a vista que era magnífica, ele finalmente perguntou.

-"Milo você me disse que esse é seu lugar favorito, eu posso saber quantas pessoas já vieram aqui?", ele perguntou e meu coração foi a milhão, agora eu sei que mesmo ali eu já sabia que o amava.

-"Você foi à segunda Kamus, eu trouxe você aqui por que confio em você.".Ele é lindo, e aqueles olhinhos brilhando, por deus como eu queria poder ver aquilo de novo; não Milo o que você tá falando, você jurou que nunca mais iria se apaixonar muito menos pelo Kamus, ele não te merece, depois de tudo que aconteceu, é Milo você é mesmo um idiota apaixonado.

Lembro que depois disso não aconteceu nada demais, nós continuamos a nos ver todos os dias, cavalgávamos como nunca, íamos a lugares que provavelmente ninguém na fazenda sabia que existia. As férias se acabaram, claro eu esqueci de dizer que tudo se passou nas férias de julho; e com os finais das férias nós dois nos separamos cada qual foi pra sua vida normal, ele estudava no colégio galáctico, eu no constelação nossos colégios eram os dois maiores de São Paulo, só nos falávamos de final de semana e por telefone, ele havia me prometido que iria passar as férias na chácara que seu pai comprou, vizinha de porteira com a fazenda do meu.

Pra não falar que minha vida só aconteceu coisa ruim, tenho que falar dos meus melhores amigos, além dos meus irmãos minha escola contava com Luís Alberto Afrodite Silveira, ou Dite como eu sempre chamava, nós nos conhecemos desde 3° série, somos amigos a cima de tudo, lembro que nossa amizade começou assim que ele chegou à sala no seu primeiro dia, ele tem uma beleza (por deus, como era difícil dizer que ele era bonito) diferente, ele lembrava e lembra uma mulher, na época seus cabelos não eram tão longos, eram tão loiros ou mais que o meu, ele logo virou motivo de chacota da escola.

Lembro que no primeiro dia que nós conversamos, eu estava sentado na hora do intervalo tomar meu lanche, quando eu o vi, sentado num banco sozinho abrindo uma lancheira, assim que eu resolvi levantar para conversar com ele, os meninos da 6° série apareceram, eles começaram a caçoar dele, eu cheguei perto e comecei a defendê-lo, um dos meninos se irritou comigo e levantou a mão para dar na minha cara, quando ele fez isso meus irmão apareceram, Saga, Kanon e Shura eles na época estavam na 7° série e Shura na 8° série, eles me defenderam, Saga me perguntou o que tinha acontecido eu contei tudo, ele falou tão friamente com aqueles meninos que até eu fiquei com medo.

-"Pronto Milo, agora aqueles meninos não vão mais perturbar você, mas me diz você está bem?". Saga se abaixou e ficou da minha altura, eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça pra ele.

-"O Milo, me diz que é esse seu coleginha?", Kanon falou na época como se eu tivesse na pré-escola, o Luis estava assustado, ele estava branco igual a um papel.

-"Ele é o Luiz, ele é meu colega de sala.". Eu falei meio que querendo parecer mais velho do que era.

-"O papo está bom, mas eu ainda estou procurando o Aioros, então dá pra gente ir.". Shura era o 'amigo' do meu irmão Aioros, ele tinha pedido ajuda pro gêmeos para achá-lo.

-"E o namoradinho tá nervoso, mas o Shura está certo, vamos Saga, deixa que o Milo se cuida, e pode ter certeza que ninguém vai querer mexer com ele.".

Os três se retiraram e foram cuidar de suas vidas, eu fiquei lá com o Afrodite.

-"Você se chama Afrodite não é? Fica tranqüilo eles não vão mais importunar você".

-"Sim eu me chamo Afrodite, você é da minha sala não é?". Ele estava um pouco assustado, eu estava nervoso, apesar de estudar naquele colégio desde sempre não tinha muitos amigos, nossa que exagero eu simplesmente não tinha amigo nenhum, passava a maior parte do tempo ou com meus irmãos ou sozinho.

-"Sou sim, meu nome é Milo, eu posso passar o recreio com você?". Pela primeira vez em anos, eu queria companhia.

-"Claro que pode".

Bom dali começou uma amizade que durou, melhor dura, eu estudei como Dite (diminutivo do seu nome), desde a terceira até o terceiro ano do colegial, nos formamos juntos, hoje ele tem um Salão de Beleza em Itapecerica da Serra (minha cidade), ele namora, ou melhor, é casado com o Carlo (ou Mask) até hoje agente tem muita amizade.

Droga a bruxa chegou, chega de escrever por hoje, amanhã eu conto o resto.

Até amanhã.

Milo fechou o Diário, colocou o mesmo debaixo do colchão e ficou a esperar a 'bruxa'.

Depois de tudo não aconteceu nada demais, foi tudo normal, banho, comida a chegada do Hyoga, tudo mais normal que sempre, e sem nada de interessante pra contar termina mais um dia.

ACABEI MAIS UMA CAPÍTULO.

FICOU CURTINDO

MAS FAZER O QUE?

FOI O QUE SAIU.

Agora vamos aos obrigados, minha prima linda, leve e louca, que eu amo demontão e que eu encho o saco. Pri te amo, desculpa por te encher e por não te contar tudo sobre a fic.

Obrigada a Taynaara que me atura, me xinga por quase matar o Milo, mas olha eu queria lhe dizer que eu não vou matá-lo.

Bom é isso, estou adorando escrever essa fic, beijocas a todos.

Espero reviews.

Beijocas da grazi.


	3. Todas as coisas do mundo

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado denovo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado de novo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito.

Quando estava se espreguiçando, o seu afilhado preferido bate na porta.

-"Entra.". Milo só não havia gritado ou sido rude, pois imaginava que seria o Hyoga que estava a bater na porta dele uma hora dessas.

-"Bom dia Tio Milo, hoze eu pode fitar o dia todo tom você.". Hyoga mal acabou de falar, e já estava abraçando e beijando seu tio, como era seu hábito.

-"Bom dia Hyoga e por que você vai ficar aqui o dia todo, você não tem aula?". Milo falava e acariciava os cabelinhos loiros de seu afilhado.

-"Não tio Milo, hoze eu não tem aula, porte eles vão ao parque da Mônica.". Hyoga se debruçou no tórax no seu tio, para poder receber melhor o carinho.

-"E porque você não vai ao parque da Mônica?". Milo sabia que seu afilhadinho adorava sair, adorava sair com a escola.

-"Ola tio Milo, eu pefilo fitar ati com você.". Ele falou e se aninhou no colo do tio.

-"Mas Hyoga...".

-"Sei recamar tio, hoze eu toidar de você.". Sem sombra de dúvida Hyoga era filho do Kamus, era teimoso igual ao pai.

-"Tá bom, mas onde está seu pai?".

-"Papai saiu, ele tava atazado pô tabaio e a Dona Clotilde só cega mais tarde.".

-"Então tá bom, o que você quer fazer até a bruxa chegar?".

-"Eu telo desenha um potinho, mas o tio se tem que tomar seus memédios.". Ele disse e foi buscar os remédios que seu tio tinha que tomar, depois de uns minutinhos voltou com a caixa de remédios e com uma gafinha de água.

-"Obrigado meu anjinho.". Milo disse, tomou todos os remédios que tinha que tomar e deu a caixa para o Hyoga colocar na estante.

-"Ponto, adola eu telo desenha.". Foi no seu quarto e pegou o caderno de desenho, lápis de cor e foi sentar-se na cama de seu tio.

-"Você vai desenhar e o que eu vou fazer em Hyoga?". Milo disse admirando seu afilhado que estava deitado entre o espaço que tinha na cama.

-"Ai tio, deixa de ser batata, você vai esquever no dialio que eu dei pa você.". Hyoga olhou para seu tio um único instante, e voltou a olhar para o caderno.

Milo se deu por vencido, pegou seu diário e começou a escrever nele, não tinha motivo algum para ter medo, afinal Hyoga não sabia nem escrever ainda, quem dirá ler.

Olá gente, olha eu aqui escrevendo de novo, acho que virou mania, todo dia eu aqui escrevendo, preferiria poder contar tudo pra alguém, mas as únicas pessoas em que confio estão um pouco longe e já estão cansados de ouvir o que eu fico resmungando; a única coisa certa, é que assim que eu acabar de escrever eu vou queimar esse diário, pois ele está contendo muito mais da minha vida do que qualquer um sabe.

Mas, vamos lá, onde que eu parei mesmo?...

Ah claro eu falei do Dite, vou continuar falando dele.

Bom com o Dite, eu acabei virando fã de carterinha do Leonardo, ele era fã e eu fui de embalo, só pra vocês terem uma idéia eu tenho todos os CDS dele, além de que fui a quase todos os shows dele que aconteceram em Itapecerica da Serra, ele foi o dono de toda a minha trilha sonora com o Kamus, por mais que o mesmo não saiba.

Bom o Kamus sabe que sou fã do Leonardo, só não sabe que as musicas dele são nossa trilha sonora.

Nesse tempo, desde que eu conheci o Kamus não aconteceu nada de mais, por isso vou contar a partir de agora quando agente começou a namorar e por tudo que eu passei até chegar aqui nessa cama, no apartamento dele.

Passou um ano desde que agente se conheceu, ele veio passar as férias de janeiro comigo, seu pai acabou que muita amizade com o meu, por isso todos os feriados prolongados ele vinha pra cá, sua mãe também acabou que gostou bastante, pois seu filho tinha encontrado um 'amigo', e já não ficava só infurnado nos livros.

Bom, imagine vocês; dois adolescentes se descobrindo com desejos um pelo outro.

Eu apesar de tudo tinha meus irmãos que me davam a maior força, me davam dicas e tudo mais, o Kamus não tinha ninguém pra falar do assunto, acabou que um dia nós dois a sós, no meu lugar favorito que passou a ser nosso, acabamos tendo a melhor tarde pelo menos de minha vida.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, começamos com um beijo atrevido meu, acabamos nos amando ali mesmo, sem medo de nada, ele me possui uma vez para gravar na minha alma pro resto de minha vida, tivemos uma tarde de luxuria, a partir daquele momento eu tive certeza que o amava; por ser um idiota acreditava que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Depois de saciados, depois de esgotarmos tudo que dois amantes esgotam quando se amam; ele me olhou todo vermelho, ele queria dizer alguma coisa eu sei, talvez se naquele instante eu tivesse o deixado falar nada do que aconteceu iria acontecer.

-"Milo eu...", ele estava vermelho, procurava suas roupas.

-"Kamus não precisa dizer nada, aconteceu e pronto, ou melhor, aconteceu por que deu vontade, não precisa achar que a partir de agora eu sou uma obrigação, longe disso, não sou nenhuma mulher virgem, sou um homem virgem, ou melhor, eu era, gostei demais de ter transado com você, mas se você não quiser compromisso tudo bom pra mim.". Eu falava totalmente da boca pra fora, por dentro eu queria que ele gritasse e disse-se que me amava, e que nunca que aquela tarde mágica havias sido só sexo.

-"Milo, você tem razão, eu adorei ter transado com você, mas não estou pronto para assumir um compromisso e tudo que agente iria ter que enfrentar pra isso, fico feliz que você concorde comigo.". Droga Kamus, como eu queria poder ter lhe dito que eu não concordava com você, que eu gostava de você e iria enfrentar tudo e mais um pouco por você.

-"Relaxa Kamus, por mim tá beleza, vamos continuar sendo amigos e se pintar vontade por que agente não pode saciá-la não é, ninguém nos impede.". Minha voz estava falhando, parecia que eu tinha uma pedra na garganta.

-"Isso Milo, nada nos impede, agora vamos pra casa por que aqui fora tá um frio danado.".

Quando cheguei em casa entrei como um furacão, disse para o Kamus, que precisava de um banho pois estava imundo, chegando ao corredor de cima, encontrei os gêmeos, nem sei para onde eles estavam indo, só sei que peguei o braço do Saga e arrastei ele até meu quarto, mal cheguei e abracei ele e chorei, chorei como se estivessem me matando, talvez estavam mesmo, Kamus matou minha alma.

-"Milo, me diz o que foi?", Saga falava, eu me aconchegava mais e mais em seu colo, ele sentou em minha cama e me arrumou para que eu ficasse em seu colo, depois de um bom tempo eu consegui falar.

-"Saga, agente transou...". Eu falei aí que eu chorei mais.

-"Essas lágrimas não são de felicidade, o que ele fez, milo me explica direito tudo o que aconteceu.". Saga disse e levantou minha cabeça para poder me encarar.

-"Saga, agente transou,foi maravilhoso, lindo mesmo, mágico, só que depois de voltarmos ao normal, ele disse que não queria compromisso Saga, disse que não estava pronto para enfrentar tudo que nossa relação exigia ser agüentada.". Minha voz a partir dali não saiu mais, travou de um jeito que nunca aconteceu.

-"Milo, o que eu posso falar pra você, em meu irmão? Pula fora Milo, parte pra outra, sei lá, mas não se machuque se ele não quer vai ter quem queira.". Saga acariciava meus cabelos.

-"Não Saga, eu amo ele, e sei que ele pode me amar também, eu vou insistir com ele, agente vai continuar sendo amigo, eu sei que ele vai acabar se apaixonando por mim.".

-"Milo...". Eu sabia o que ele iria falar, mas não quis ouvir, levantei, lavei meu rosto, me troquei, e estava pronto para ganhar o coração do meu amiguinho.

-"Saga, eu não vou me abater, vou ganhar o coração do Kamus, em 8 segundos eu consigo um premio montando em touros bravos demais, quem disse que eu não posso amassar aquele coração selvagem.". Quem me visse derrotado e me visse agora acharia que era outro.

-"Milo, não quero que você se machuque.".

-"Eu não vou me machucar, ainda tenho um mês pra conquistar aquele coração.".

-"Milo, por favor, deixa de ser cabeça de vento.". Saga sempre cuidou da gente, ele sempre tentava colocar um pouco de juízo nas nossas cabecinhas.

Naquele momento o outro gêmeo bateu na porta, kanon.

-"Saga, agente ainda vai sair, poxa você prometeu me levar na pizzaria que abriu." Kanon já estava dentro do meu quarto, para falar a verdade ele já estava arrastando o Saga pra fora.

-"Milo, agente continua esse conversa quando eu chegar.". Saga saiu arrastado do meu quarto, eu olhei aquilo e não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso.

Diário, chega de escrever por enquanto, meu cabelinho de banana está aqui e está querendo atenção, depois eu continuo.

-"Vamos Hyoga me mostra o que você desenhou".

-"Olha tio, não ficou muito munitinho?", Hyoga mostrou um desenho onde havia quem ele acreditava ser sua mãe, seu pai e seu tio, os três de mãos dadas.

-"Lindo, agora me conta quem é quem Hyoga?".

Hyoga foi apontando e contando, ele falava com um entusiasmo contagiante, eles estavam tão entretidos que nem perceberam que o Pai do Hyoga, havia chegado e estava ali admirando seu filho.

-"Tio, você quer ser meu papai?", só Kamus pode explicar como doeu, aquelas palavras.

-"Por que essa agora Hyoga, você não gosta do seu pai não é menino?".

-"Goto sim tio, mas o papai não gota de mim, ele nem liga pa mim dileito.". Os olhinhos do Hyoga já estavam mareados, indicando que aquilo machucava demais.

-"Olha pra mim Hyoga!", Milo pegou a cabecinha do hyoga e forçou para que ele olhasse para si. "Nunca mais repita isso, seu pai te ama, ele só tem um pouco de dificuldade para mostrar o que sente, mas ele te ama hyoga, acima de tudo, por isso olha não diga isso, pois se seu pai ouvir vai ficar muito chateado com você.".

Infelizmente já era tarde, Kamus não só havia ouvido, como já estava no banheiro chorando horrores, nunca havia chorado tanto; talvez só uma vez, naquele dia, o primeiro dia que se descobriu apaixonado, o dia que pensou que sempre ficaria com o ser amado, mas para seu desespero o ser amado não queria compromisso, ou melhor, jogou a decisão em suas mãos, e quando Kamus viu já era tarde demais para voltar.

Mas, agora era muito pior, ele viu que seu filho, a coisa que ele mais amava na vida achava que ele, seu pai, não gostava dele; talvez ele nunca tenha demonstrado, às vezes ele esquecia que o Hyoga tinha só três anos, talvez por ele ser tão pra frente, mas nunca pensou que seu filho, que seu patinho iria achar que ele não gostasse dele.

Depois de lavar o rosto, voltou e resolveu se anunciar; acima de tudo resolvel que iria mudar com seu filho; por ser frio perdeu a pessoa que ele mais amava por ser tão frio a mãe do Hyoga morreu agora sua frieza estava machucando e afastando dele seu filho, não isso ele não permitiria, se seu filho queria um pai amoroso iria ter, por mais difícil que talvez fosse mais iria conseguir.

Voltou e foi no quarto de Milo.

-"Olá, cheguei mais cedo do serviço, como meu menino lindo se comportou em?". Milo não sabia como, mas sabia que Kamus havia ouvido aquela conversa, só pelo jeito que ele estava.

-"Papai!", Hyoga correu e se jogou nos braços de seu pai, que prontamente o ergueu e o beijou amorosamente.

-"Tudo bem meu filhote, como você está em, já almoçou?".

-"Não papai, ainda não mocei, você vai moça com a gente ou vai pó tabaio?". Hyoga idolatrava seu pai, sentia falta dele, de carinho paterno, talvez por isso acha-se que seu pai não gostasse dele.

-"Meu amor, papai tem que trabalhar ainda, só veio almoçar com você.".

-"Ah papai, se nunca fica comigo, né tio Milo?", Milo que até agora estava só olhando concordou com seu afilhado.

-"Seu filho está certo Kamus, fica com ele hoje.". Depois do que ouviu do Hyoga, ele queria mais que nunca fazer Kamus mudar antes que fosse tarde.

-"Sabe de uma coisa, vocês estão certos, o patrão sou eu e hoje me dou o dia de folga.". Hyoga que já estava no pescoço do pai, o abraçou mais ainda.

Kamus deu alguns telefonemas, dispensou a enfermeira do Milo que havia acabado de chegar, foi encomendar o almoço e escolher alguns filmes para todos assistir.

Provavelmente, desde o acidente esse foi o dia mais divertido de Milo, e provavelmente o dia mais aproveitado por hyoga, que não desgrudou do pai um único momento, na hora de dormir, Kamus pegou seu filho e o levou para dormir com ele, pela primeira vez Hyoga foi dormir na cama do pai, realizando talvez o maior sonho da vida dele.

Milo por sua vez, ficou muito feliz em saber que Kamus abriu os olhos para seu filho, nesse dia ele nem lembrou de continuar escrevendo seu diário.

Olha eu aqui de novo, novo capitulo, desculpem pela demora fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi, obrigada mesmo.

Bom, a fic está começando a tomar rumo, não creio que vá ter muitos capítulos daqui pra frente e espero que não demore muito.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e enviando reviews, para aqueles que não mandam quero avisar que eu não mordo não, agradeço todas as reviews que recebo, por isso espero recebe-las.

Obrigada a minha priminha linda, maravilhosa, estupenda que me atura no msn, que me aceita que não me esfola viva e que me dá tanta força para continuar.

Agradeço ao Leonardo, que mesmo sem saber ajuda bastante na trilha sonora.

Beijocas a todos.

Até o próximo capitulo.

Beijocas da Grazi


	4. Te amo demais

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado denovo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

Kamus acordou revigorado, talvez tratar seu filho como seu filho não fosse tão difícil como havia pensado, levantou para ver que ver as horas, sabia que era sábado mas não podia esquecer dos remédios de Milo, levantou, mas não sem antes dar um beijo em seu filho e cobri-lo. Na sala olhou no relógio eram 6h30 horário normal maldito seja o relógio biológico de Kamus que era exato sem direito a atrasos.

-"Bem, já que estou de pé vou preparar o café". Kamus junca perdeu a mania de falar sozinho, fazendo o café lembrou-se do CD que havia comprado para Milo, se ele tivesse certo Milo ainda era fã de carterinha do Leonardo.

Depois de preparar tudo, foi na sala pegou o CD, os remédios e foi levar para Milo, que ele esperava estar acordado.

Batendo na porta, não obteve resposta resolve entrar, Milo estava dormindo igual a um anjo, Kamus não lembrava de ter visto Milo tão tranqüilo, infelizmente não havia como teria que acorda-lo.

-"Milo, acorda, você tem que tomar seus remédios.". Kamus falava, calmamente enquanto cutucava o Milo para que o mesmo mostra-se algum sinal de que estava acordado.

-"... Que foi Kamus...", a voz de Milo era de sono, ele mexia o que podia do ser corpo para poder despertar.

-"Milo, acorda vai você tem que tomar seus remédios além do mais tenho uma coisa pra você.". Só de ouvir a palavra 'uma coisa pra você', Milo abriu os olhos num impulso..

-"O que você tem pra mim em Kamus?"

-"Nossa achei que estivesse dormindo, eu só dou o que eu trouxe se você tomar seus remédios.".

Parecia dois adolescentes, principalmente o milo que estava fazendo bico para tomar os remédios. Depois de tomar todos os remédios, Kamus já ia sair do quarto, mas lógico que foi interceptado pela voz do Milo.

-"Aonde você vai?".

-"Em lugar nenhum, ou eu esqueci de alguma coisa?".

-"Você ainda pergunta, o que você tinha pra mim?".

-"Pensando bem não sei se você vai gostar..."

-"Não é pra mim, então me dá que eu vejo se gosto ou não". Milo nunca pode ser considerado uma pessoa calma, ainda mais quando o assunto era presente.

-"E, está muito estressado pra ganhar o que eu trouxe pra você.". Kamus estava curtindo legal com a cara do Milo.

-"Desculpa Kamus, mas agora me dá o que você trouxe pra mim.".

-"Olha como você está se comportando muito bem vou lhe dar mais uma chance, se você adivinhar o que eu trouxe eu lhe dou.". Até ontem Kamus odiaria esse tipo de brincadeira, mas algo nele disse que seria divertido, e bem ele não queria ignorar esse algo.

-"Ah Kamus, dá uma dica...". Milo fazia cara de filhote de cachorro sem dono, na chuva, com frio e pedindo abrigo.

-"É uma coisa que você queria muito.".

-"Nossa Kamus, impossível acertar, vai fala o que é?". Milo agora fazia carinha de filhote de cachorro, abandonado, com fome, na chuva, com frio, querendo abrigo, carinho e colo. (N/A, impossível resistir)

-"Mais uma dica, é um CD.".

-"Bem eu não sabia que queria um CD, só do Leonardo, mas dele você não iria comprar por que você não gosta muito e...". Milo parou de falar para olhar para o Kamus, que estava com o CD, na mão mostrando pra ele.

Milo pegou o Cd da mão de Kamus, e entre ninar o Cd, abrir e fecha-lo e obrigados, o escândalo acordou um patinho que apareceu no quarto do tio.

-"Papai, que baluleila é essa, eu tavo dumindo.". Hyoga disse bocejando.

-"Meu amor desculpa, é que seu pai acabou de me dar o novo Cd do Leonardo.".

-"Ah então tá bom", Hyoga deu um beijo em seu tio, e foi cumprimentar seu pai.

-"Bom dia meu filho, dormiu bem?", Kamus deu um abraço apertado em seu filhote.

-"Drumi pai, só te adola eu estou tom fome.". Hyoga falou e passou a mão na barriga.

-"Papai, já vai preparar seu café da manhã, só espera um minuto que eu tenho que falar com seu tio, enquanto isso vai escovar seus dentes.". Assim que Hyoga ouviu tudo que seu pai lhe disse, ele foi escovar os dentes, deixando assim seu pai e seu tio sozinhos.

Milo parou de alisar o CD, olhou sério para Kamus.

-"O que você precisa falar comigo?".

-"Eu tenho uma boa noticia pra lhe dar, ontem seu médico me ligou e disse que vai atender você na segunda e que provavelmente você irá tirar o gesso.". Kamus pode visualizar o sorriso de Milo se iluminando em seu rosto.

-"Nossa Kamus, isso sim que é boa noticia!".

-"Milo, hoje eu vou sair com o Hyoga, mas pode deixar que trago o almoço da rua, por isso queria saber se você quer alguma coisa?".

-"Quero sim Kamus, está vendo essa mesinha ai na sua frente?", Kamus acenou positivamente com a cabeça, "Pega uma agendinha que está na primeira gaveta, uma que é toda pontilhada de corretivo".

-"Essa aqui?", Kamus mostrou uma agendinha preta, com várias pontilhados de corretivo e algo parecido com um escorpião na capa.

-"Essa mesma Kamus, brigado.". Milo pegou a agendinha e começou a folheá-la.

-"Milo vou fazer o café do Hyoga para sairmos, você quer alguma coisa da rua?". Kamus falou saindo do quarto.

-"Não Kamus, só, por favor, não traz sopa pra mim não". A cara de Milo era hilária.

-"Pode deixar, trago comida, algo mastigável como você mesmo diz, só isso?".

-"Só Kamus", Kamus já estava de saída quando Milo o chamou de novo.

-"Que foi Milo". Kamus olhou impaciente para ele.

-"Posso fazer uma pergunta que não diz respeito nenhum a mim?".

-"Nossa Milo desde quando você pensa na privacidade alheia?". Kamus não gostava nenhum pouco de quando Milo falava sério com ele.

-"Não estou brincando, Kamus é sério eu posso.".

-"Pode Milo, o que você quer tanto saber?". Kamus já estava curioso.

-"Por que você nunca chama o Hyoga de Alexei?".

-"Que pergunta Milo, você também não chama o Hyoga de Alexei?", aquele assunto definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com Milo, mas Kamus não queria ser mal educado com ele.

-"Kamus, comigo é diferente...".

-"Tá bom Milo, eu falo, mas rápido, pois ainda quero sair com Hyoga; Alexei surgiu por causa da Nastássia, ela queria muito que seu filho se chamasse Alexei, mas não só Alexei, ela queria que fosse Alexei Hyoga, por isso ficou o nome, só que com a morte dela, eu não consigo o chamar de Alexei, machuca minha alma saber que esse era o nome que ela tanto queria para seu filho.".

-"Desculpa Kamus, acho que...".

-"Não Milo, relaxa eu já superei falar da Nastássia.". Kamus balançou a cabeça, chacoalhando seus cabelos, "Agora deixa eu ir que tenho que fazer o café senão não saio daqui hoje.".

Kamus se retirou do quarto com lágrimas nos olhos.

-"Superou, sei", Milo disse, porém deixou esses pensamentos de lado, e começou a folhear o caderninho a procura de um telefone em particular.

Na cozinha, Kamus fazia o café quando seu patinho chegou e o abraçou por traz.

-"Meu amor, você quer dar um passeio com o papai, sei lá sair um pouco desse apartamento?".

-"Quelo papai.", hyoga falou e tomando seu leito com chocolate e comendo seu pão.

-"Então termina de tomar seu leite, vai escolher sua roupa, que o papai já vai lá te ajudar a se vestir e pentear esses cabelos.".

-"Tá bom papai". Hyoga mal acabou de comer e saiu igual um raio para seu quarto.

Kamus levou o café para Milo, que sinceramente não estava nem ai, estava muito mais interessado em continuar procurando o telefone em questão. Depois foi arrumar a cozinha, depois de tudo concluído foi ajudar seu filho a se trocar, aproveitou para se arrumar também.

-"Bom Hyoga, agora que estamos prontos vai lá dar um beijo no seu tio, que eu aproveito para pegar a travessa com o café dele.".

-"Tá bom papai, vamos sim.".

No quarto do Tio, hyoga dá um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, enquanto Kamus apenas observa, depois de despedidas e recomendações de se divertir demais, Kamus e Hyoga se retiram deixando Milo sozinho.

Depois de muito virar aquele caderninho de cabeça para baixo, Milo acha o telefone procurado.

-"Tá que eu nunca fui muito organizado isso eu sei, mas poxa nunca demorei tanto pra achar um telefone, depois vou dar uma organizada nisso.". Milo põem seu gracioso Cd para rodar no aparelho de som que Kamus havia posto ao lado da sua cama e depois de ouvir a primeira musica, resolve ligar para seu amigo de infância.

Números discados a parte.

-"Alô, eu gostaria de falar com o Di... com o senhor Afrodite, ele se encontra no momento?". Uma voz feminina havia atendido.

-"Quem gostaria?". Ela pergunta com toda educação e paciência.

-"Olha querida não quero deixar meu nome, para não prejudica-lo, então você poderia só falar que é um digamos... diga a ele que ele sabe que é?". Milo sabia que Afrodite era Gay assumido e que namorava sério com o Mask, por este motivo que adorava zoar com a cara dele.

-"Só um minutinho", Milo escuta a voz de a atendente ecoar pelo salão "Dite lindo, telefone", quando Afrodite se aproxima, Milo pode escutar "Poderosa em Biba, já não basta aquele cruzamento de mau caminho agora você está com outro, vê se apresenta pra gente amiga.".Milo gargalhava do outro lado.

-"Do que você está falando louca, eu nunca trairia meu fofucho?". Afrodite estava indignado.

-"Pois então é bom você atender e esclarecer isso, por que se o Mask atende esse cara você tá é lascada biba". A atendente lhe entregou o telefone para o Dite e este atendeu com voz de poucos amigos.

-"Fala Bandida!" Milo gritou em plenos pulmões do outro lado da linha.

-"Quem tá falando?", Afrodite não havia gostado nem um pouquinho da falta de educação da pessoa do telefone.

-"O desalmado, não lembra de mim não é?". Milo não agüentava, estava gargalhando demais.

-"Desalmado, milo... Milo, sua alma desgarrada, desalmado aqui é você, isso lê é brincadeira que se faça.". Depois de colocar a mão no coração e voltar a respirar, Afrodite dá um grito histérico no telefone, que por sorte era sem fio, por isso ele já estava no fundo do salão senão todos os clientes iriam sair dali correndo de medo dele, --"Ah, Milo, Miluxo, me conta more como você está?, não acredito que não deu para mim visita-lo".

-"Meu eu estou bem, segunda-feira se tudo der certo eu tiro o gesso da perna, me médico não acredita que estou vivo, mas você né sua, nem pra me ligar, vai me conta tudo, como anda as coisas ai?". Milo adorava o Dite.

-"As coisas aqui estão normal, sabe né nada de interessante, agora para tudo, eu estou louco ou você está ouvindo Por que é tão cruel o amor? Do Leonardo?". Milo nem havia percebido qual musica estava ouvindo, parou um momento e percebeu a letra, que dizia tudo o que ele sentia.

-"Nossa Dite eu nem tinha percebido...".

-"Eu nunca passo despercebido o Leonardo e você sabe disso, mas me conta como vai o Refrigerador de última geração?". Jeito super carinho do Dite se referir ao Kamus.

-"Ele eu não sei, sabe acho que ele ainda não superou a morte da Nastássia, mas Dite meu afilhado está tudo de bom, ele é demais dite, estou louco para você conhece-lo.". Milo enchia a boca para falar do Hyoga.

-"Estou morrendo de vontade para conhecer ele.".

-"Dite você tem visto a Mama, estou com saudade dela e dos meus irmãos também, outros desumanos de meus pais fosse vivos, meu irmãos nunca deixariam de ligar para mim.". Os olhos do Milo se enchiam de lágrimas ao lembrar de seus pais.

-"Milo sua Mama passa aqui sempre, perguntando por você, seus irmãos não tem tempo pra nada você, com a festa de peão chegando ninguém aqui têm tempo pra nada, o Saga não para nunca, o Kanon também está sempre resolvendo um problema para não soterrar o Saga de trabalho, o Aioros está que nem louco com as eleições de rainha e desfile de cavaleiros com o Shura e bem o Aioria, esse tadinho ficou péssimo com seu acidente, vive falando que a culpa foi dele, ele também não para, está pra cima e pra baixo com as companhias e está arrumando e vendo pessoalmente cada cela e cada corda para Boi, Touro e cavalo.".

-"É eu imagino, Dite quem vai no rodeio esse ano?". Milo não gostava de saber que seu irmão se achava culpado pelo acidente, mas também não gostava de tocar no assunto, e assim que chegasse em casa colocaria tudo em pratos limpos.

Dite estava pensando se falava que o Leonardo viria, mas achou melhor não, assim conseguiria fazer uma surpresa para o Milo se ele estivesse bem até o show.

-"Não Milo, não vem ninguém muito legal não, esse ano deve estar igual o ano passado, pra você ter uma idéia o encerramento está por conta de exaltasamba e inimigos do HP, não que eu não goste, nada contra, mas digamos que não tem muita coisa a ver com rodeio.".

-"Nossa Dite, então não vou perder muita coisa mesmo, meu eu nem te conto, estou escrevendo um diário!".

-"Não acredito, você e um diário, suas memórias ou depois você pode publicar e quem sabe ser um best sealer.". Afrodite riu ao telefone.

-"Há há, não achei a graça, não é sério Dite, estou escrevendo por que senão eu enlouqueceria.".

-"Imagino que ficar na casa da pessoa que você ama sabendo que ela não te ama deve ser bem difícil.".

-"Nossa Dite, você levando a moral de qualquer um! Quem é a bicha louca que está gritando do seu lado?". Dava para se ouvir um homem, falando alto ao lado do Afrodite.

-"Bicha louca só não é sua mãe Milo, por que eu respeito muita a memória dela, ou seu filhote de cruz credo.". Mask havia acabado de tomar o telefone da mão do Afrodite.

-"Eu também te amo Mask.". Milo se divertia muitos com os dois.

-"Quando você vai ficar bom em Milo, é sério cara estou com saudade de zoar com você.". Mask podia ser tudo de ruim, mas quando ele gostava era de verdade e se tinha duas pessoas que ele gostava de verdade era o Milo e o Dite.

-"Pode deixar Mask, até semana que vem se deus me quiser estou ai pra gente zoar, não 100 mas dá pro gasto".

-"Milo eu sinceramente queria continuar com você no telefone, mas não dá cara, valeu mesmo por ter ligado você mora no meu coração e você sabe disso meu, se cuida Milo, por que se você morrer, eu te mato.". Mask deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-"Eu também tenho que desligar, mas antes passa pro Dite pra mim poder se despedir dele.". Milo ouviu o Mask passando o telefone pro Afrodite.

-"Miluxo, não demora muito pra aparecer não meu, eu estou morrendo de saudade.".

-"Pode deixar Dite, não vou demorar não, olha tenho mesmo que desligar, mas olha beijo, beijo e beijo pra você, se cuida em?".

-"Tchau Milo, te adoro e se cuida". Afrodite se despediu de Milo e desligou, afinal ainda tinha um salão para por pra funcionar.

Milo desligou o telefone e ficou um bom tempo apenas apreciando a Musica que estava tocando, aquela ligação havia revigorado suas forças. Agora sim poderia voltar a escrever no seu diário, sem medo de chorar, pelo menos não muito.

...

Gente mais um capítulo; bem era pra esse e outro serem um capitulo só, mas achei que

Ficaria muito grande, por isso divide. Pra quem não sabe eu sou fã do Leonardo, desculpa quem não gosta, mas uma fic de rodeios não dava pra mim colocar ele sendo fã de axl rose, bom o CD que o Kamus deu pra ele se chama: " Leonardo: Coração bandido", e a Musica que ele estava ouvido se chama Por que é tão cruel o amor? , aí vai a letra pra quem quiser.

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Não se acaba um amor

Só dizendo adeus

Ficando ausente da vida da gente

Porque as lembranças a todo minuto

Machucam a alma

Mesmo sem te tocar

Você mora em mim

Quanto menos te tenho

Mais eu me lembro

Pois não consigo tirar

Você da minha mente

E me pergunto mil vezes:

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Que não me deixa esquecer

Que me proíbe pensar

Que me ata e desata aos poucos me mata

Me tira o sono

Nem sei mais sonhar

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Não se acaba um amor

Quando um não está

Nada pode apagar e de mim arrancar

Uma linda história

E tirar da memória

Os sonhos e glórias

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Que não me deixa esquecer

Me proíbe pensar

Que me ata e desata

Aos poucos me mata

Me tira o sono

Nem sei mais sonhar

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Que não me deixa esquecer

De querer te amar

Pois entrou em meu sangue

Dominou o meu corpo

Mergulhou em meus olhos

Ganhando o meu coração

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Que não me deixa esquecer

Que me proíbe pensar

Que me ata e desata

Aos poucos me mata

Me tira o sono

Nem sei mais sonhar

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Que me ensinou a chorar

De querer te amar

Pois entrou em meu sangue

Dominou o meu corpo

Mergulhou em meus olhos

Ganhando o meu coração

Por que é tão cruel o amor?

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

Primuska linda do meu tolação, como eu te adoro, nosso reencontro está chegando em?, Estou com muita saudade, te amo demais, beijocas.

Obrigada também a Carol Coldibeli (desculpa se escrevi errado) eu adorei seu review viu, e adoro você beijocas.

Tonyyaoi, também acho que o Hyoga está muito fofo, continue lendo e mandando reviews, beijocas.

P-Shurete, é dona não deixou mais reviews né, estou aguardando beijocas.

Obrigada a todos que deixam lê mas não deixam reviews, aviso que não mordo não tá gente, bom é isso.

Apesar dos pesares a fic continua, por isso beijocas a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Obrigada.


	5. Brincadeira tem hora

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado denovo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

Olá Diário, sabe com quem eu estava no telefone, com o Dite, nossa conversar com ele me revigorou, bom deixa eu continuar contando, onde que parei mesmo. Ah sim parei quando eu disse pro saga que não desistiria do Kamus. Eu não desisti, provocava ele sempre, poxa eu sou de escorpião se tem alguém que sabe provocar esse alguém sou eu.

Provoquei tanto o Kamus que agente passou do estágio de sexo sem compromisso, para sexo com compromisso, claro nada de aliança de noivado, mas agente tinha um 'compromisso', eu não traia ele e ele não me traia se algum dia surgisse desejo por outra pessoa agente iria sentar e conversar.

E assim o tempo foi passando, três anos se passaram, eu havia acabo de me formar, já era considerado uns dos melhores piões de boiadeiro do país, aquele ano 2003, eu achei que seria o ano da minha vida, eu e havia prestado veterinária e passado, gostava de montar, mas queria algo como profissão prestei veterinária e passei, meu romance com Kamus estava perfeito, achei sinceramente que 2003 seria o melhor ano da minha vida, em 2003 Leonardo lançou um de meus discos preferidos 'Brincadeira tem hora', e o anos estava mesmo indo bem, no primeiro semestre da faculdade conheci duas pessoas maravilhosas, SHAKA e MÚ, amigos mesmo, eles me ensinaram a me acalmar um pouco.

O ano foi indo perfeito até outubro, estava tudo dando muito certo, sabe quando você fala, meu está tudo perfeito demais pra ser verdade?, então foi isso que aconteceu, chegou outubro eu conversando com o Saga, resolvi me declarar pro Kamus, agente tinha um compromisso mas eu queria namorar sério, lembro que naquele dia eu preparei tudo, fiz ou melhor a mama fez um jantar, eu decorei nosso lugar favorito, espalhei rosas (idéia do Dite), forrei o chão, eu ia mesmo me declarar, minha mãe e meu pai me deram a maior força, todos deram a maior força, o Shura namorado do meu irmão tem uma prima que tem uma amiga, que trabalha para uma joalheria, eles me ajudaram a escolher as alianças de compromisso. Desculpa diário preciso respirar para continuar, sabe a cena daquele dia me magoa muito.

Milo estava com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, seu diário já estava encharcado.

Bom, continuando, eu preparei tudo, os anéis, banhados em ouro com gravuras de 'M e K' entrelaçados, simples mas lindos, ele chegou e se espantou com toda aquela arrumação; nós comemos e nos amamos, tudo estava indo como meu planejado, tudo estava perfeito, lembro que depois de saciados de corpo e alma, nós estávamos abraçados, eu estava deitado no seu colo quando eu achei que era o momento me manifestei.

-"Kamus preciso falar com você.". Meu coração falhava a batida.

-"Milo, eu também preciso muito falar com você.". Meu coração que falhava na batida partir daquele momento parou.

-"Kamus deixa eu falar primeiro?". Minha garganta estava seca, aquilo estava travado na minha garganta.

-"Não Milo, eu preciso falar primeiro, depois você fala, o que eu tenho a lhe dizer vai mudar nossas vidas.". Juro que naquela hora, meu desejo era calar Kamus nem que fosse aos socos, mas minha educação e curiosidade não deixaram

-"Então fala Kamus.". Se ele era cego eu não sei, mas ele não teve nem receio de falar, será que ele não percebeu que eu amava, ou melhor que eu o amo?.

-"Bom Milo, você lembra da Nastássia?", busquei esse nome na minha memória e lembrei que sim, era uma menina bonita, muito simpática e apaixonada pelo Kamus.

-"Sim, o que tem ela?". Juro que se pudesse voltar no tempo nunca iria ter perguntado.

-"Então Milo eu vou casar...". Lógico que ele iria se casar, comigo!

-"Kamus o que tem ela a ver com isso?". Não sei por que fiz essa pergunta.

-"Ora milo, eu vou casar com ela, com quem mais você achou que seria?". Naquele momento, senti que perdi meu coração, não pior naquele momento eu perdi minha vida.

-"Casar com ela Kamus e agente, e eu?". Estava parecendo uma mulher mal amada concordo.

-"A gente Milo, nunca teve a gente, pensei que nós ficávamos juntos por ser..., não sei o que era, era legal, mas nós havíamos combinado que se surgisse uma oportunidade, um namoro sério nós terminaríamos sem problemas.". Eu engoli muita coisa naquele dia, meu choro, meu orgulho; acho que na verdade eu não engoli nada, apenas não tive ação não consegui reagir.

-"Milo, nós eu e a Nastássia concordamos e queríamos lhe pedir um favor, acho que você não vai se importar, afinal é o meu melhor amigo...". Ouvi aquilo e o sonho dele dizer que estava me pregando uma peça havia acabado.

-"Qual pedido Kamus?". Minha voz estava embargada por choro.

-"Queria pedir para você, ser nosso padrinho de casamento, você é meu melhor amigo e a Nastássia gosta muito de você.". Não consegui segurar, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto, tentei limpar antes que ele percebesse, mas foi inútil. "Por que você está chorando Milo, pensei que ficaria feliz por mim.". Por todos os Deuses como alguém pode ser tão cego?

-"Não Kamus, eu estou muito feliz por você, desculpa minha reação, mas não estava preparado para ouvir isso, você nunca comentou comigo nada a respeito e eu...". Eu iria falar tudo que estava na minha garganta, mas ele foi mais rápido.

-"É eu imagino, foi de surpresa mesmo, estava conversando com meu pai e acabei descobrindo que era isso que eu queria, por isso não comentei nada com você, não fique triste por isso, é que tudo foi muito rápido, agora entendo toda essa decoração, você sabia de tudo e queria que eu estivesse em todo esse clima de romance pra te contar né seu espertinho?". Se ele estava fingindo, meus parabéns ele fingiu muito bem, queria poder matá-lo, não eu queria mesmo era morrer.

-"Então Kamus, pra quando é o casório?". Se for para fingir, eu fingiria, fingiria que estava vivo naquele momento, escondi as alianças, levantei olhei pra cima pedindo um pouco de força.

-"Vai ser em Janeiro Milo, pois eu vou com ela para Rússia para conversar com a família dela.", eu olhei tudo aquilo, para ser sincero não estava ouvindo nada que Kamus falava, olhei para aquela mesa, aquela decoração tudo, e só não ri da situação por que eu não tinha forças, aquilo tudo era patético, não eu era patético.

-"Kamus, agora que eu sei, já sabemos tudo, vamos sair daqui e ir pra casa?". Aquilo que eu queria, ir pra casa e chorar, chorar até não ter mais como chorar.

-"Não Milo, agora você vai me contar o que tinha pra dizer.". Aquilo me fez perder as pernas, latejou meu útero claro se eu tivesse útero, mas aquilo doeu demais, afinal o que queria que fizesse, ou melhor o que eu poderia ter falado, olha kamus, eu não gostei nenhum pouco de ouvir que você gosta de outra pessoa, eu sei que você também gosta de mim por isso estou aqui pedindo para você deixar ela e casar comigo. Não dava meu, eu tinha entrado nessa barca fingindo e eu iria sair dele fingindo.

-"Eu não tinha nada para lhe falar não Kamus, eu sabia que você iria casar como você mesmo descobriu, eu só inventei uma desculpa, só isso.". Desculpa meu coração, desculpa por não ser corajoso, por não jogar tudo pro alto e falar, mas não teria como fazer isso.

-"Então tudo bom Milo, vamos para casa, ou melhor vai você eu não vou para sua casa, vou me encontrar com meu pai na saída da fazenda ele já deve ter pego minhas coisas.". Juro que essa eu não consegui segurar.

-"Kamus, se você iria me contar que vai se casar, por que nós transamos?". Tinha medo verdade de ouvir a resposta, mas quem está na chuva é pra se molhar e me diz o que é um peido pra quem está cagado?.

-"Ah Milo, você disse que nós transávamos quando surgia desejo e você está muito desejável.". Nossa eu me senti um lixo com aquelas palavras, depois de tudo eu fui para casa, nem me despedi dele direito mesmo sabendo que ele iria viajar, cheguei em casa dei de cara com o Dite e todos os meus irmãos na maior expectativa para saber o que aconteceu, nem consegui responder apenas me joguei nos braços do Saga e chorei, chorei e chorei como nunca, ninguém entendeu muito o que estava acontecendo, Saga me levou para meu quarto e lá ficou com o Dite fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça, entre soluços acabei contando tudo, nunca me machuquei tanto em toda minha vida, me sentia um lixo, adormeci ali acho que Saga foi contar tudo o que aconteceu por que eu lembro que acordei muito a noite e o Dite estava sempre comigo.

No outro dia, eu não estava inteiro estava melhor concordo, havia me tocado que a vida continuava, mas não havia mais vida para mim, naquela manhã eu levantei para tomar café e recebi uma grande oferta, um estágio e conclusão de curso na Inglaterra, eu havia me inscrito para esse projeto e era a chance da minha vida, além do mais nada me prendia aqui. Desliguei o telefone e me juntei aos meus irmãos.

-"Quem era Milo?". Saga perguntava.

-"Uma vaga de estágio que surgiu para mim.". Estava sem animação nenhuma.

-"Nossa Mi, que legal e conta você vai participar?". Kanon ele sempre teve ciúme de Saga por serem gêmeos, mas quando o assunto era alguém querido triste Kanon não estava nem aí para ciúme de ninguém.

-"Não sei Kanon, é uma vaga só que é na Inglaterra, lá eu não só trabalho como termino meu curso, não sei se aceito.". Todos os meus irmãos me olharam com cara de assustados, ninguém nunca pensou que eu iria sair dali da nossa redoma de vidro, ali onde todos protegiam todos.

-"Milo, você é quem sabe escolhe o que for melhor para você.". Minha mama falava me dando um cafuné.

-"Pode deixar mama, eu quero conversar com o pai e a mãe primeiro, falando nisso onde eles estão?". Eu tinha acabado de me tocar que meus pais não estavam em casa.

-"Milo eles saíram, mas chegam ainda hoje, relaxa...". Saga dizia para eu ficar tranqüilo, mas como eu ficaria se ele mesmo não estava.

-"Milo conta para gente, o que vai querer de aniversário, está chegando e...". A única pessoa que sabe cortar um assunto se chama Aioros, esse corta qualquer assunto, sem deixar furo.

-"Não quero nada não Oros.".

-"Como não Milo, você estará fazendo 18 aninhos em breve, vai querer sim senhor.". Aioria sabia como tirar um sorriso de alguém.

-"Gente é sério eu não quero nada..., eu vou montar, Dite quer vir comigo?". Dite havia acabado de se situar na terra me olhou e sorriu.

-"Vamos sim Miluxo!". Ele saiu comigo e fomos montar, quer dizer eu fui montar ele apenas me acompanhava, passei no estábulo e peguei o escorpião, Dite montou atraz de mim e fomos para um canto afastado da fazenda, lá eu simplesmente desci do cavalo, Dite fez o mesmo, sentei na grama e chorei o mesmo tanto ou até mais que havia chorado ontem.

-"Miluxo...". Afrodite sempre queria ajudar.

-"Não diz nada Dite, só me abraça e deixa eu chorar.". Dite pode ser tudo que qualquer um quiser, mas ele respeita um silêncio, deitei minha cabeça no seu colo, e chorei, chorei e contei tudo que aconteceu.

Quando eu ia fazer as considerações finais ouvi um barulho, ou melhor um estrondo; vi muita fumaça e constatei de longe que um carro havia capotado.

-"Quem foi isso Milo?".

-"Dite, vai lá na fazenda e busca ajuda, diz que um carro capotou no barranco do papagaio, fala pro Saga ligar para uma ambulância, eu vou lá ver se consigo prestar os primeiros socorros.".

-"Mas Milo...".

-"Não pergunta Dite, vai lá.". Nem fiquei para ver a reação do Dite, fui correndo em cima do escorpião para o lugar.

Cheguei lá, deixei o escorpião um pouco longe para não haver perigo para ele, e me dirigi a pé para o local do acidente. E meu deus que acidente horrível, pelo o que deu para perceber um carro perdeu a direção e caiu no penhasco. Fui me aproximando e constatei uma coisa pior que o acidente, o carro que havia perdido o controle era nada mais nada menos que o dos meus pais, a pessoa que perdeu a direção aparentemente havia sido meu pai.

Lembro, que quando fiz o curso de salvamento, o meu instrutor disse que um socorrista tem sangue frio e avia a situação procurando o melhor jeito de salvar todas as vidas possíveis. Bom eu tirei sangue frio não sei da onde. Fui avaliar o que poderia ser feito, para minha sorte começou a chover isso era bom, dava para esfriar a situação.

Abri a porta do carro e constatei que meu Pai era mesmo o motorista e que ele havia sido morto enforcado pelo cinto de segurança, continuei impassível, o retirei do carro e fui sem esperança para o lado da minha mãe, constatei que ela ainda estava viva e que eu a manteria assim até o socorro profissional chegar.

Eu a mantive, quando o socorro chegou levou ela as pressas para o hospital eu estava todo ensangüentado, Saga veio me buscar e me encontrou sentado no chão, olhando para o nada. Eu estava em choque, Saga me levou para casa não sei como, não me pergunte esse meio tempo por que eu não sei. Só sei que quando eu acordei, dei de cara com a minha mama com uma xícara de chá para dormir e veio com as palavras mágicas.

-"Mi, bebe, você vai ter que ser forte." Ela não precisava continuar, eu que acordei achando que tudo era só um pesadelo, dei conta que era real, e o pior é que não poderia acordar.

-"Mama só me responde sim ou não, minha mãe morreu?". Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-"Sim meu bebe.". Ela me abraçou e eu não tive reação.

Saga, Kanon e Aioros tomaram conta de tudo, eu mesmo não sei de nada depois do velório, eu resolvi não aceitar o convite para ir para Inglaterra, eu tinha que ajudar meus irmãos a tomar conta de tudo, não foi fácil, meu aniversário chegou e eu não tinha nada para comemorar, passou Natal, Ano novo e chegou o casamento do Kamus, ele chegou e se desculpou por não ter estado aqui na morte dos meus pais, mas sinceramente eu nem sei o que ele disse, fiquei igual a um zumbi o casamento inteiro, e nem esperei a festa.

Desculpa Diário queria poder continuar a escrever, mas não consigo agora estou aqui chorando igual a um bebe.

Ele chorava, sabia que estava sozinho em casa por isso estava chorando tudo, por tudo, mas ele estava enganado por que nessa mesma hora que ele começou a chorar, quando ele finalmente se abriu Kamus chegou, abriu a porta do quarto, ele havia deixado o Hyoga com um amiguinho no apartamento abaixo.

-"Milo eu cheguei e...", encontrou Milo tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que não paravam mais. "Por que você está chorando?". Kamus viu uma foto dos pais de Milo encima da cama e constatou que esse era o motivo.

Ele abraçou seu amigo, queria encarecidamente ter estado todo aquele momento com ele, mas não deu e agora ele acolhia milo em seus braços dando a ele o que ele achava que ele precisava conforto, mal sabendo que seu conforto só piorava o estado de milo.

...

Mais um capítulo como eu havia prometido.

Tadinho do Milo sofreu bastante.

Bom, gente é isso.

Agradeço a todos que lê e me aturam e mandam review, agradeço aos que não mandam também. Agradeço ao Leonardo por me expirar tanto. Obrigada a todos.

Beijocas fofuchas a todos.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Canta grandes sucessos

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

No capítulo anterior

Ele chorava, sabia que estava sozinho em casa por isso estava chorando tudo, por tudo, mas ele estava enganado por que nessa mesma hora que ele começou a chorar, quando ele finalmente se abriu Kamus chegou, abriu a porta do quarto, ele havia deixado o Hyoga com um amiguinho no apartamento abaixo.

- "Milo eu cheguei e...", encontrou Milo tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que não paravam mais. "Por que você está chorando?". Kamus viu uma foto dos pais de Milo em cima da cama e constatou que esse era o motivo.

Ele abraçou seu amigo, queria ter estado todo aquele tempo com ele, mas não deu e agora ele acolhia Milo em seus braços dando a ele o que achava que precisava, mal sabendo que seu conforto só piorava o estado de Milo.

...

- "Milo eu cheguei e...", encontrou Milo tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que não paravam mais. "Por que você está chorando?". Kamus viu uma foto dos pais de Milo encima da cama e constatou que esse era o motivo.

Ele abraçou seu amigo, queria ter estado todo aquele tempo com ele, mas não deu e agora ele acolhia milo em seus braços dando a ele o que achava que precisava, mal sabendo que seu conforto só piorava o estado de Milo. "Milo, pode chorar eu estou aqui, pode contar comigo sempre".

Milo, não sabia se ficava feliz do Kamus estar ali com ele ou se chorava mais por isso, era dolorido demais chorar por um amor não correspondido e o mesmo querer te consolar.

Depois de um tempo naquela posição de sendo abraço, Milo se acalma.

- "Tudo bem Kamus já passou..." Milo se livra dos braços dele.

- "Milo você estava assim pela morte de seus pais não é?".Kamus disse se afastando um pouco.

- "Hum, ah claro né Kamus, mas eu não quero falar disso".Claro que não seu idiota eu estou chorando por você, Milo pensava em como disfarçar algo tão evidente.

- "Eu respeito Milo, já que você não quer falar eu não vou insistir; eu trouxe algo para você comer, nada muito pesado não, mas comível como você mesmo diz, vou pegar". Kamus falou e se retirou do quarto, voltando em seguida com um marmitex.

- "Obrigado Kamus, mas me diga, onde está o Hyoga?". Milo falava dando uma garfada na comida.

- "Ele está no apartamento do Dohko, você sabe que ele fez muita amizade com aquele menino, o neto do Dohko". Kamus falava admirando a alimentação do Milo.

- "Ah sei sim, é o Shiryu não é? Ele é muito educado".

- "É sim, agora me fale você gostou do CD".

- "Muito, eu adorei, é um dos melhores CDs que o Leonardo já lançou". Isso que era mudança bruta de assunto.

- "Então Milo, eu não sei como falar, mais eu sinceramente odeio rodeios, você se importaria de ficar sozinho o resto da tarde? Sabe, eu gostei muito de passar a manhã com o Hyoga, queria passar a tarde com ele...".

- "Não Kamus eu não me importo, pode sair com o Hyoga, eu fico bem". Milo terminou de comer e deu a bandeja para Kamus.

- "Não vai ficar mesmo chateado?".

- "Não, vai lá, estou precisando mesmo ficar sozinho".

Kamus se despediu de Milo e saiu do apartamento.

Milo pegou seu diário e foi escrever, ainda tinha muita coisa para contar.

Olá gente, como eu chorei, achei que não doía tanto, mas descobri que 'o amor quando acaba é como um cristal que se quebra' é triste, mas feridas de amor não curam. Bem, chega de tanta tristeza, eu quero contar a minha vida até o acidente. Então vamos começar pelo começo.

Depois de levar um pé na bunda do Kamus, ser convidado para padrinho, perder meus pais e tudo mais, eu resolvi não curtir fossa e sim arrumar minha vida. Terminei meu curso de veterinária, não avisei para vocês, mas eu deixei o circuito de rodeio de lado um pouco, às vezes eu até montava, mas nada profissional. Ah eu esqueci de comentar, o Kamus havia engravidado a Nastássia antes de casar, ou melhor, ainda quando ele estava comigo, eu descobri isso no dia do casamento, ela estava com o barrigão de oito meses.

Então, sabe aquele ditado que diz: quando tudo está ruim, relaxa que depois piora; pois foi o que aconteceu, eu achava sinceramente que perder o Kamus para uma mulher grávida e ser o padrinho do casamento era impossível, mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem fui convidado em plena cerimônia para ser... Taram o padrinho.

Isso mesmo, eu seria o padrinho do filho do amor da minha vida com outra pessoa, legal não?

Assim minha vida foi passando, a Nastássia foi ganhar neném, na verdade foi um parto forçado, ela havia caído da escada do prédio, graças a isso seu parto teve complicação ela não agüentou, morreu ao dar à luz ao hyoga, a coisa mais linda que conheço.

Não vou demorar muito com toda a história por que só cheguei pro enterro fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu bem depois. Não teria como eu abandonar o Kamus com um filho na mão, eu fiquei do lado dele o tempo todo, meu sentimento por ele só cresceu, mas foi sufocado com meu amor pelo Hyoga.

O tempo foi passando, como eu disse, tinha dado um tempo em montaria, nada de diferente aconteceu que eu pelo menos lembre.

Mesmo não montando eu continuei sendo apaixonado por rodeios, eu e o Aioria tínhamos uma música do César e Paulinho que era nossa, eu levava o Kamus em todos os rodeios, ah esqueci que nesse meio tempo, os pais de Kamus abandonaram toda a fazenda Aquarius na mão dele, e foram para França.

Bom os anos foram passando, mais ou menos uns quatro anos, eu sou um veterinário respeitado por todos, meus melhores amigos são o Shaka e o Mu companheiros no curso de veterinária, o Dite amiguíssimo dos tempos do colégio, meus irmãos e ainda tem na conta o namorado do Dite, um italiano louco mais muito gente fina.

Como eu disse o tempo foi passando, nesses quatro anos eu montava apenas na fazenda e mesmo assim por diversão.

Até que nesse ano fomos no rodeio de Cotia, não é um rodeio muito grande, mas é divertido, lá tinha um prêmio para o peão que conseguisse montar o touro mais bravo.

- "Olha Mi, tenho certeza que você consegue". Aioria estava me mostrando o cartaz e me atiçando para que eu montasse.

- "Não Oria, faz tempo que não monto touros bravos". Eu não estava muito interessado no touro, estava gostando mais de ver o Kamus no carrossel com o Hyoga, até hoje não sei como o Hyoga conseguiu convencê-lo.

- "E Mi ta com medo..." Kanon gostava de atiçar a gente.

- "Não Kanon não estou com medo, só acho que não devo montar esse touro faz bastante tempo que eu não monto e...".

- "Deixa, ele gente", eu concordei com o Saga para logo depois me emburrar. "Se ele está com medo, o que agente pode fazer".

- "Saga, eu não estou com medo...". Naquele momento o Aioros apareceu com o Shura.

- "Pode fazer o favor de parar, o Milo está certo faz tempo que ele não monta e...".

- "Aioros, montar e igual apreender a andar de bicicleta, por mais que não se anda, você não esquece". Aioria e suas filosofias.

- "Quer saber? Pode me inscrever Aioria, vou provar para vocês que uma vez o melhor sempre o melhor". Esse foi o pior erro que cometi, se não me senti preparado para montar, não era para ter aceitado! Mais agora é tarde para voltar atrás. Eu sempre fui o melhor em touros do Brasil, queria provar para todo mundo, o Aioria foi me inscrever e eu fui avisar pro Kamus que iria montar, ele mal deu atenção quem ficou todo feliz foi o Hyoga que adorava me ver montar. Na verdade eu não tava muito interessado no que o Kamus queria, pelo menos não naquela hora, pra mim o que eu mais queria era mostrar para todos os meus irmãos que eu continuava sendo o melhor.

Fui para a arena, me preparar junto com o Aioria, eu seria o quarto a entrar. Ouvi meu nome sendo anunciado, havia chegado a minha vez!

- "Nossa esse touro pelo jeito é bom, mas eu sou melhor...". Pensava comigo mesmo, me senti confiante.

- "Milo se prepare, você é o próximo". Aioria veio, me deu o nosso chapéu, e lá fui eu montei o touro e fiquei esperando o apito. Ouvi o narrador falando minha anunciação.

- "Vejo o fogo na arena levantar, saudando o peão que por ela vai passar, ele está a um tempo sem montar, mas promete que vai arrasar, o coração de uma ruiva vai roubar, para o de uma morena machucar, mais ainda assim faz uma loira sonhar, quero ouvir Cotia gritar, pra Itapecerica ganhar, é só o Milo chegar que a mulherada começa a gritar". Ouvi os gritos da mulherada, e de homens também, queria apenas que um certo aquariano estivesse torcendo por mim, nossa só naquela hora que eu lembrei que o Kamus não havia dito nada.

- "Agora eu quero pedir silêncio e uma ajudinha a minha mãe, nossa mãe a padroeira de todos os que estão aqui competindo, que nossa mãezinha o proteja, que ela o abençoe...", Fiz o sinal da cruz "Milo agora o sinal é seu".

Respirei fundo e fiz sinal para que abrissem à porteira, a última coisa que me lembro, foi o tombo que eu tomei do touro, logo após o tempo de oito segundos, depois ficou tudo escuro.

(Congelamento instantâneo) (N/A: Vou narrar o acidente, depois a fic segue, pode deixar que eu descongelo).

Milo segurou as rédeas com muita firmeza, respirou fundo e deu o sinal para abrir a porteira. Parecia sinceramente que ele estava grudado no touro, ele passou os oito segundos tranqüilo, só que depois disso, ou melhor assim que ouviu o som do apito, ele caiu.

O Touro não deixou por menos, o pisoteou sem dó, uma tragédia, a platéia ficou desnorteada, os salva - vidas começaram a querer tirar o touro de cima de Milo, para prestar os devidos socorros, mais aí é que estava o problema, ele não saia, estava mais preocupado em pisotear Milo como um papel, do que sair dali.

Naquele momento Aioria entrou na arena, contra os pedidos de todos, ele se achava culpado e queria ajudar seu irmão, por um lado foi útil, sua entrada distraiu o touro que saiu de cima de Milo, mas não sem antes o levantar pelo chifre e o jogar longe.

Depois de ver o touro atirar longe seu irmão, Aioria foi a seu encontro, a situação era desesperadora, Milo estava todo ensangüentado, desacordado, respirava com muita dificuldade, seu coração anunciava que não ia bater por muito tempo.

- "Milo, Mi, por favor, fala comigo, me xinga, responde, por favor, irmão". Aioria estava sentado no chão me prantos, a cabeça de seu irmão estava em seu colo. Seu desespero era eminente.

Nesse meio tempo, os bombeiros entraram na arena, para socorrer Milo, Aioria foi imensamente prestativo. Do lado de fora cada pessoa havia tido uma reação, mas vou dar atenção a certo grupo. Cada irmão de Milo havia tido uma reação distinta, Saga queria ajudar mais não sabia como, por isso ligou para a ambulância, pro hospital, para tudo quanto é lugar de resgate, Kanon estava inconsolável, ele simplesmente sentou no chão e chorou, Aioros não havia esboçado nenhuma reação, estava sendo abraçado pelo Shura, ele mais parecia um boneco. Kamus, esse é um caso a parte, com um Hyoga dormindo em seus braços, ele não tinha muita reação, tentava racionar, saber para onde estavam levando o Milo, e se ele estava bem.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, Saga ligou pro Dite, só depois de atenderem que ele pode identificar para onde havia ligado.

- "Eu mato quem está me ligando, onde já se viu, atrapalhar meus planos". Afrodite resmungava antes de atender ao telefone, seu amore estava ao seu lado. "ALÔ!", ele disse sem muita educação.

- "Dite desculpa te incomodar é o Saga...". Naquele momento Dite sentiu uma pontada, uma espécie de intuição de que algo havia ocorrido com o Milo.

- "O que aconteceu com o Milo...". Saga pensou em não dizer, mas sabia das intuições do Dite, ele era muito bom nisso e não iria mentir para ele.

- "Dite, o Milo sofreu uma acidente, ele...", Saga começou a chorar ao telefone.

- "Saga pelo amor de Deus fala alguma coisa...". Dite estava aflito, Milo era seu amigo e nunca que iria querer que algo de ruim acontecesse com ele.

Kamus vendo o sofrimento de Saga, retirou o telefone de sua mão, para indicar ao Dite o local do hospital, que a essa altura ele já havia se informado.

- "Olha Afrodite, aqui é o Kamus, o Milo foi levado para o hospital Geral de Itapecerica da Serra, que é o mais especializado da região, te encontro lá". Kamus nem esperou resposta, apenas desligou o telefone, olhou para seu filho e para os irmãos de Milo aquela seria uma noite longa.

Milo havia sido levado para hospital, no caminho teve uma parada cardíaca, mas conseguiram reanimá-lo, chegando ao hospital ainda inconsciente foi levado para sala de cirurgia. Foram horas e mais horas de agonia, na sala de espera, seus amigos e irmãos estavam com o coração na mão.

A situação ali não era nada animadora, cada um em um canto esperando uma notícia, Afrodite estava no colo do Mask, já havia chorado horrores agora estava com uma dor de cabeça incrível, só não maior que sua preocupação; Saga e Kanon estavam juntos em outro ponto da sala, um tentando dar suas forças ao outro, só sendo gêmeos para entender o que acontecia com aqueles dois; Aioros estava com Shura, ele ainda não havia voltado a si; Aioria não conseguia ficar parado, já havia rezado para todos os deuses, santos e feito todas as promessas possíveis, não conseguia não se culpar pelo ocorrido; Kamus estava em um ponto bem excluso da sala, havia conseguido cobertores para seu filho, e só queria notícias para levá-lo para casa. Depois de horas de espera um médico veio dar alguma reles noticia.

- "Ele, já foi operado, teve algumas complicações, mas se ele corresponder ao tratamento vai ficar bem". O Médico dizia, olhando para a cara de desconsolado de cada um.

- "Mas doutor, ele acordou, nós podemos vê-lo?". Saga levantou de supetão para falar com o médico, ele havia jurado no túmulo de seus pais que nada de ruim iria acontecer com nenhum de seus irmãos, e havia falhado logo com Milo, logo com aquele que mais sofria de todos.

- "Nenhum nem outro, ele não acordou e não há previsão para acordar, e vocês não podem vê-lo não por enquanto, ele está em observação o estado dele é critico...". Médicos nunca sabem a hora de ficarem calados.

- "Como assim critico?". Era a vez de Kanon de manifestar.

- "Como eu disse, teve algumas complicações na operação...". O médico enrolava para falar.

- "Tem como você ir direto ao ponto?" Era a vez de Aioria perder a paciência.

- "Bem, vocês tem que ser fortes, quando digo que o estado dele é difícil, quero dizer que ele precisa de um milagre para sobreviver, ele fraturou o braço esquerdo em quatro partes, conseguiu fraturar a virilha, quebrar seis costelas que por sorte não perfuraram o pulmão e para nosso desespero ele teve até agora duas paradas cardíacas". O médico falava, tomando cuidado com as palavras, sabia muito bem que em momentos cruciais, não era muito indicado usar termos médicos.

- "Como assim até agora?" A voz do Dite era afogada pelo seu choro, quase não sai.

- "É que o pior no estado dele não são as partes que ele quebrou, e sim que na queda muitos órgãos dele sofreram o impacto, e agora estão inflamados".

- "Tenho medo de perguntar, mas como assim?", Shura perguntou pelo seu amado, que não conseguia mais falar.

- "Deixa eu explicar, me sigam...". O médico os levou para uma sala, onde tinha o corpo humano. "Estão vendo essa área, então ela está protegida pelas costelas, para isso que elas existem, para proteger o pulmão, o coração entre outros órgãos, como havia dito Milo fraturou as costelas, isso faz com que essa parte fique desprotegida, quando ele sofreu o impacto ao ser jogado pelo touro, seu coração e seu pulmão não suportaram, ficaram danificados, não são machucados irreversíveis, mas até lá ele corre o risco de paradas cardíacas e respiratórias". Todos engoliam em seco, perder Milo não estava na cabeça de ninguém, afinal ele sempre foi um menino saudável, "Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, os pertences que estavam com ele, vocês solicitem na recepção, agora com a licença de vocês eu tenho que ir; tenho outros pacientes".

Eles voltaram para a sala de espera, Kamus deixou seu filho ainda dormindo nos braços de Saga, e foi cuidar dos pertences de Milo, agora que tinha noticia ele iria para casa. Sempre odiou hospitais.

...

Mais um capítulo on-line, demoro mais saiu. Gente o Kamus está do mal e eu estou matando o Milo, mas pode deixar que ele vai ser recompensado em grande estilo.

Vamos aos agradecimentos: Prima, linda leve solta que eu amo demais. Lysley, você merece seus agradecimentos, menina que me atura. Carol, você também, Fania te adoro muito, Thaynaara, não me mata please, Tico, Tonyyaoi, e todos que me lêem e não mandam reviews.

Beijos.


	7. Canta grades sucessos2

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado denovo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.

- "Deixa eu explicar, me sigam...". O médico os levou para uma sala, onde tinha o corpo humano. "Estão vendo essa área, então ela está protegida pelas costelas, para isso que elas existem, para proteger o pulmão, o coração entre outros órgãos, como havia dito Milo fraturou as costelas, isso faz com que essa parte fique desprotegida, quando ele sofreu o impacto de ser jogado pelo touro, seu coração e seu pulmão não suportaram, se danificaram, não muito são machucados reversíveis, mas até lá ele corre o risco de paradas cardíacas e respiratórias". Todos engoliam em seco, perder Milo não estava na cabeça de ninguém, afinal ele sempre foi um menino saudável, "Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, os pertences que estavam com ele, vocês solicitem na recepção, agora com a licença de vocês tenho que ir; tenho outros pacientes".

Eles voltaram para a sala de espera, Kamus deixou seu filho ainda dormindo nos braços de Saga, e foi cuidar dos pertences de Milo, agora que tinha noticia ele iria para casa.

...

Kamus resolveu tudo que tinha que resolver pegou seu filho e se dirigiu para o ponto de táxi mais próximo, só ele sabia o quanto estava cansado, por mais amigo que fosse de Milo sabia que ali não iria ajudar em nada, e acima de tudo tinha um filho para cuidar.

Mal chegou ao local e Hyoga acordou em seus braços.

- "Papai, onde agente ta?", perguntou ele ainda sonolento.

- "Indo para casa Hyoga". Talvez devesse por seu filho no chão, mas não, dar a desculpa que ele estava no colo por que estava com sono era melhor.

- "Papai, cadê o tio Milo?". Estava aí uma pergunta que não queria responder, era difícil explicar para uma criança que seu padrinho estava internado em estado grave.

- "O tio Milo, está doente Hyoga, ele vai ficar no hospital por algum tempo até ficar bom". Aquele era o jeito mais prático de acabar com a situação.

- "Papai eu telo ver o tio, ele vai ficar bom lodo?". Hyoga era pequeno demais para entender o que se passava.

- "Ele vai ficar bom Hyoga, agora vamos para casa". Kamus pegou um táxi, e foi com seu filho para casa.

As semanas foram se passando, Milo estava melhorando aos poucos, já havia passado por inúmeras cirurgias, mas ainda não havia recobrado a consciência, de todos, o único que continuava firme e forte a seu lado era Saga, Kanon cuidava dos interesses dos gêmeos, Aioria ainda tinha umas pendências para resolver não tinha como ficar o tempo todo no hospital, a mesma coisa com Aioros, Afrodite tinha seu salão para cuidar, apesar de que passava no hospital pelo menos uma vez ao dia.

De todos, o único que não aparecia era Kamus, nem mesmo para trazer o Hyoga. Que por sinal perguntava todo o dia pelo tio.

Depois de semanas Milo acorda, não sabia muito bem se situar, ainda estava zonzo, Saga entrou como um furacão na sala quando soube da noticia.

- "Milo graças a Deus você acordou". Saga pegou a mão de seu irmão caçula.

- "Onde eu estou Saga". Sua voz soava confusa e dolorida.

- "Milo você está no hospital você não lembra?", Saga chegava a chorar, só de lembrar da cena do acidente de Milo.

- "Só lembro que cai do touro, depois não vi mais nada. Pelo visto me machuquei feio na queda".

Saga explicou tudo que aconteceu e quando terminou o médico entrou na sala.

- "Acordou tarde em Milo, agente vai fazer alguns exames e depois vamos ver como o senhorzinho está". O médico falava daquele jeito de médico que tenta ser nosso amigo.

Milo ainda estava perdido, mas foi fazer os tais exames pedidos, Saga foi avisar seus irmãos que Milo havia acordado, e sem nem mesmo perceber ligou para o Kamus, não que ele quisesse Kamus ali, mas ele ligou para todos os números que lembrava.

Não deu nem mesmo 30 minutos que havia ligado e seus irmãos chegaram

- "Saga o Milo está bem? Ele não está sentindo nada? Fala pelo amor de Deus!", Aioria não deixava Saga falar, de todos ele sentia-se culpado pelo acidente, agora queria notícias de seu irmão.

- "Aioria, se você deixar o Saga falar ele...". Aioros iria argumentar quando o doutor apareceu.

- "Você é o Saga, não é?". O médico não era o mesmo de sempre, era outro, mais novo, talvez estagiário ou aprendiz.

- "Sim, sou eu". Saga respondeu, sem dar nenhuma atenção aos irmãos que ainda falavam.

- "O médico solicita sua presença na sala dele". O até então considerado menino se mostrou bastante adulto e sério a se referir a seu superior.

- "Alguma coisa com o Milo?", naquele momento seus irmãos se calaram, e olharam para o estagiário.

- "Não sei explicar, por favor, me acompanhe!", O rapaz virou às costas e fez um sinal para que Saga o acompanhasse.

Eles foram até o escritório do Doutor responsável por Milo, lógico que para isso foi uma briga, afinal todos os seus irmãos queriam acompanhá-lo, mas depois de muito argumentar, foi ao encontro do médico.

Chegando a sala já tão conhecida, o médico estava em uma cadeira, olhando algo parecido com raios-X, virou-se e olhou Saga, nesse instante o rapaz que até agora o acompanhava se retirou sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- "Por que me chamou tão urgentemente doutor, alguma coisa com Milo?", Saga queria muito alguma reação do médico para se manifestar, mas por falta dela...

- "Na verdade não Saga, a recuperação de Milo é assustadora, a prova que milagres existem, olhe para isso", o médico estendeu para Saga os raios-X, "veja, nada foi muito danificado, só as costelas, mas com umas três semanas de repouso, vai estar bem, o que me intriga é esse braço, olhe", o Doutor entregou outra radiografia, "Vê, está partido em quatro partes, os ligamentos estão muito danificados, vai ficar pelo menos uns quatro meses de gesso, para depois fazer uma grande fisioterapia".

- "Olha doutor, para ser sincero eu não estou entendendo onde isso vai dar". Saga já estava perdendo a paciência.

- "Bom, vou ser o mais direto que puder Saga, esse aqui é um hospital público, Milo teria que ficar pelo menos uns três meses para começar a tentar uma vaga na fisioterapia, e ele não têm esse tempo Saga, além disso, a perna dele só teria uma boa recuperação com um gesso especial, e não está disponível aqui, por isso eu acho que seria mais útil, se vocês o transferissem, para um hospital particular, eu trabalho nesse", o Doutor estendeu um cartão, "Mas, se não quiserem tem outros com tratamentos fantásticos, sei que para vocês o dinheiro não é problema, por isso estou dizendo isso, entenda que eu...".

- "Eu entendo o que o senhor está dizendo, e sinceramente só não troquei Milo de hospital por que nem cheguei a pensar nisso, mas ele vai fazer o tratamento correto num lugar adequado, e já que o senhor disse, ele vai seguir o tratamento até o final com o senhor". Saga já havia pensado nisso, mas nem quis continuar pensando, muita burocracia, "Agora me diga como está o Milo, quando ele vai receber alta?".

- "Então Saga, ele ganha alta em breve, agora só tenho duas coisas para lhe perguntar e avisar".

- "Diga!".

- "Primeira: o Milo não vai poder ficar aqui, meu consultório no hospital que trabalho fica na Ana Rosa, por isso...". Saga naquele momento pensou em Kamus, para alguma coisa aquele traste que Milo chamava de amigo teria que servir.

- "Isso é o de menos, temos amigos lá e Milo pode ficar na casa dele".

- "Ótimo, o então um problema já está resolvido, o segundo é mais uma sugestão do que um problema; Milo teve uma leve fratura no púbis, por ser uma região chata de ser tratada, eu aconselho a engessar as duas pernas, mas isso é com vocês, a decisão é de vocês e dele...".

- "Também acho melhor engessar, se não é bem provável que o ferimento se estenda e piore, se era só isso peço sua licença para vê-lo, ah ele não deve saber que o gesso não é necessário por que senão ele nunca vai concordar, depois eu conto a ele". Saga sabia o quanto Milo odiava ficar quieto, e se bem sabia se ele sentisse as pernas iria montar no primeiro animal encontrado recusando a atender as orientações médicas.

- "Estamos entendidos então, depois nos falamos direito, vai lá ver seu irmão".

Saga saiu da sala do médico, e por algum motivo teve a idéia mais tosca da sua vida, ir à sala de espera falar com seus irmãos que estava tudo bem com Milo, porém chegando lá encontra uma verdadeira baderna, pelo o que havia entendido, só de olhar, Kamus havia ficado sabendo que Milo acordara, e havia chegado com Hyoga, Kanon estava falando poucas e boas para ele, Hyoga estava sentado em um banco quietinho sem saber o que fazer, Kamus estava vermelho de raiva, e ninguém se atrevia a interromper o discurso de Kanon.

- "..., você é um amigo da onça mesmo Kamus, nem para visitá-lo, onde já se viu, você é um cubo de gelo mesmo, melhor você é uma geleira polar, quase impossível de se quebrar...". Kamus continuava calado, não tinha o que dizer estava errado sabia disso, mas não teria como voltar atraz.

- "Já chega Kanon, Kamus já entendeu o que você disse, não precisa repetir, se é do interesse de vocês Milo acordou e está bem, e em breve ele receberá alta; eu vou ao quarto vê-lo e vou levar a única pessoa dessa sala que se comporta como um adulto.". Ele foi até hyoga e o pegou pela mão e se retirou. Saga sabia ser persuasivo, sempre conseguiu colocar juízo na cabeça de seus irmãos, por mais difícil que fosse; e era verdade, a única pessoa que estava agindo como adulto era Hyoga, que estava sentado, esperando por noticias, o resto estava em um bate boca ridículo.

Todos na sala ficaram com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- "Milo, você está acordado?". Saga entrava no quarto com um Hyoga que andava nas pontas do pesinho para não acordar caso seu padrinho estivesse dormindo.

- "Estou Saga", Milo falava com certa dificuldade, mas estava bem o susto passou.

- "Olha só que eu trouxe para visitá-lo". Saga deu um leve empurrãozinho em Hyoga que foi correndo abraçar o tio.

- "Meu amor, não acredito que seu pai deixou você vir me visitar". Milo era apaixonado pelo afilhado.

- "Ele ta lá fola, tio você vai fitar bom lodo né, pa você ir na minha fetinha junina, a tadrilha, eu telo que você veja eu". Hyoga estava abraçado ao tio.

- "Não sei meu amor, acho que o tio não vai poder ir não, você perdoa eu, né hyoga". Milo olhava para Saga, com os olhos cheios d´água.

- "Hyoga, você não pode fazer um favor para mim meu anjo, vai lá fora e fala para o Aioria entrar". Hyoga acenou com a cabeça, beijou a face de seu padrinho e se retirou.

- "Milo como você se sente?". Milo observou com o olhar seu afilhado se retirar e só então prestou atenção em Saga.

- "Pisoteado por um touro, tudo dói Saga, mas vou sobreviver". Milo tentou dar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu, "Quando eu volto para casa?".

- "Então Milo, saindo daqui você não vai para casa, pelo menos não para a nossa, você vai para o apartamento do Kamus, no Ana Rosa". Milo ficou espantado com a noticia, estava contando em ir para casa, Saga explicou toda a situação a Milo, e assim que acabou Aioria entrou no quarto e Saga saiu, ainda tinha que conversar isso com Kamus foi até a recepção, tinha muito ainda para fazer.

- "Saga como o Milo está?", Saga adorou a pergunta do Dite, esse sim era amigo de Milo, não deixou de vir uma única vez nessas semanas visitar Milo.

- "O Milo está bem, porém...", Saga explicou toda a situação, terminando com a seguinte frase, "Por isso, o Milo VAI passar toda a recuperação da púbis na casa do Kamus, estamos entendidos?". Não tinha quem contrariasse uma decisão de Saga.

Kamus apenas observava, não seria nada difícil conviver com Milo, mas ainda tinha seus remorsos.

(Descongelamento da fic), (a partir daqui a fic segue o rumo normal).

Milo pegou sua caneta para continuar a desenrolar sua história.

Acordei no hospital semanas depois, fui fazer mais exames, e sinceramente minha mente estava muito confusa ainda, não estava entendendo muita coisa, a única coisa que eu entendi bem, foi quando Saga me disse que eu iria ficar aqui, na casa do Kamus.

Vocês não conhecem meu irmão ele sabe ser persuasivo, e sabe mandar como ninguém, eu ainda estava muito zonzo para entender direito as conseqüências daqueles atos, moral da história eu vim para a casa do Kamus, não foi de todo ruim, aqui pelo menos eu tenho meu afilhado, que é a coisa mais linda de todo o mundo, mas para eu ficar aqui não foi fácil me adaptar, como já disse, eu estou com as duas pernas engessadas, por isso fica difícil a minha movimentação, meu braço dói que é uma beleza, além de tudo, eu passo a maior parte do tempo sozinho, o meu afilhado cabeça de banana, está no colégio quase o dia todo, o Kamus trabalha muito com os preparativos para as olimpíadas, assim como o Saga, ah eu esqueci de dizer, Kamus além de tomar conta da fazenda Aquarius ele aumentou muito, criando também cavalos, o Saga que não é bobo nem nada, entrou como sócio e com as olimpíadas chegando eles não param, pelo que eu entendi vão ver se conseguem mandar quatro dos doze cavalos que vão para as provas. Mas, isso não vem ao caso, o que vem é só o motivo que eu estou escrevendo, sim gente demorou, mas finalmente vocês vão saber por que estou escrevendo, é infelizmente o diário acabou, tava até gostando de escrever para vocês, saco, ah então o diário existe por uma razão ridícula, meu afilhado, ele mesmo o filho do Kamus, o Alexei Hyoga Lenoa, ele me deu o diário por que na escola a professora leu um livro para eles, onde a personagem escrevia em um diário por que se sentia triste, ele achando que eu estava triste me deu um diário, que nada mais é do que um caderno do Pokémon.

Bem gente agora eu vou parar, não sei se vou voltar a escrever tão cedo, sei que foi bom ter escrito, pelo menos dividi com 'alguém' a dor que eu sinto.

OBS. Vou tirar o gesso e voltar para casa, vou voltar a viver a minha vida, a vida aparentemente perfeita, vou voltar a usar a minha mascara de ferro.

OBS². Se vocês não entenderam o que eu sinto pelo Kamus ainda, essa musica vai fazê-los entender.

_Tinha que ser você, mas o destino não quis_

_Eu juro que acreditei, sem medo eu me entreguei,_

_Fiz tudo pra ser feliz_

_Tinha que ser você, pra sempre e um pouco mais_

_Mas não terminou assim, você se afastou de mim_

_Deixando esse amor pra trás_

_Levou os nossos beijos, deixou tantos desejos_

_Foi mentira que virou paixão_

_E o silêncio dessa solidão vem dizer_

_O amor, que dura uma noite é tempo perdido_

_É sonho, é loucura que não faz sentido_

_E sempre acaba assim numa grande ilusão_

_O amor, que é feito de verdade não tem fingimento_

_Você brilhou pra mim apenas um momento_

_Deixando no escuro o meu coração_

_Levou os nossos beijos, deixou tantos desejos_

_Foi mentira que virou paixão_

_E o silêncio dessa solidão vem dizer_

_O amor, que dura uma noite é tempo perdido_

_É sonho, é loucura que não faz sentido_

_E sempre acaba assim numa grande ilusão_

_O amor, que é feito de verdade não tem fingimento_

_Você brilhou pra mim apenas um momento_

_Deixando no escuro o meu coração_

Bom diário é isso, agora me deixa guardar você, pois o Kamus já está chegando.

...

Milo guardou o diário embaixo do colchão, e ligou o som, para sua surpresa a musica que ele escreveu em seu diário estava passando, não pode segurar uma lágrima solitária molhando sua face.

...

Mais um capítulo on-line, a fic está na reta final, que triste está acabando.

Quero agradecer a todos os que me ajudam, mais tenho quatro agradecimentos, mais que especiais.

1°Para o Leonardo por que se ele não gravasse essas musicas, ia ser difícil fazer a fic.

2°Para a Lys, que tem paciência divina, de corrigir meus assassinatos, e que me dá a maior força.Beijo Lys.

3°Para minha prima, que amo muito, olha pri, está chegando falta pouco beijo.

Bom, é isso, agradecimentos mais especiais dados, lógico que vocês sabem que eu amo todos vocês que mandar uma review para mim, beijo a todos.

Não mais.

Beijo da Grazi.


	8. De corpo e alma 1

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.

Bom diário é isso, agora me deixa guardar você, pois o Kamus já está chegando.

...

Milo guardou o diário embaixo do colchão, e ligou o som, para sua surpresa a musica que ele escreveu em seu diário estava passando, não pode segurar uma lágrima solitária molhando sua face.

...

O final de semana correu sem maiores problemas, não aconteceu nada de diferente, chegando segunda-feira Kamus apronto o Hyoga, pois agora que não tinha mais aula, estava de férias, ele iria ficar com o vizinho, afinal Kamus deveria levar Milo ao hospital.

- "Você se comporte viu filho obedece ao Dohko".Kamus dava as últimas recomendações para seu filho.

- "Pode dexar papai, eu me tomporto dileitinho".Dito isso entrou como um raio, para brincar com o neto do vizinho, um tal de Shiryu.

Deixando seu filho aos cuidados de Dohko, Kamus voltou para o apartamento, ainda tinha que levar Milo ao hospital.

Depois de uma hora, chegaram ao hospital, Milo foi prontamente atendido, o médico lhe tirou o gesso da perna, trocou o do braço, fez alguns exames, acabou que ficou vagando pelo hospital até as duas da tarde, quando saiu, Kamus ainda o esperava, agora sim estava bem, andando com as próprias pernas, sua vontade era correr, mas não tinha força para isso.

- "Podemos ir Kamus, minha tortura acabou". Milo andava devagar, mas andava isso já bastava.

- "Vamos sim Milo, para comemorar sua recuperação vamos almoçar?".

- "Só se for comida de verdade".

- "Você escolhe o restaurante". Ambos se dirigiram a um restaurante próximo ao hospital, Kamus se perguntava quanto tempo fazia que não ficava assim com Milo, sem brigas, sem discussões, só conversando, durante o almoço ele se pegou observando Milo comer, parecia uma criança crescida, mas era lindo.

- "Come devagar Milo, você vai acabar engasgando e voltando para o hospital". Milo era lindo, fazia pelo menos uns cinco anos que não o observava mais, desde que Hyoga nasceu Kamus não se achava mais no direito de admirá-lo.

Finalizando o almoço voltaram ao apartamento de Kamus, Milo queria o mais rápido possível arrumar todas as suas coisas e voltar para casa, o combinado era que Hyoga ia junto com o padrinho e depois Kamus iria, por esse motivo assim que chegaram em casa Milo arrumou suas malas e Kamus às de Hyoga, bem depressa, afinal queria ir o mais rápido possível para casa; Kamus estava acabando de arrumar as coisas de seu filho quando Milo pareceu no quarto.

- "Acabei Kamus, precisa de ajuda?". Milo estava com olhos de criança quando vai viajar.

- "Não Milo, já estou acabando, você pode fazer o favor de descer e pegar o Hyoga com o Dohko, para eu dar um banho nele para vocês poderem ir".

- "Posso sim", Milo disse e se retirou quando estava na porta da saída, ouviu um grito do Kamus vindo do quarto.

- "MILO, VOCÊ SABE ONDE ESTÁ O CADERNO DE DESENHO DO HYOGA, E SEUS LÁPIS DE COR?". Kamus gritava do quarto, simplesmente odiava quando as coisas estavam fora do lugar.

- "ACHO QUE ESTÁ NO MEU QUARTO, VAI LÁ VER, ESTOU INDO PEGAR O HYOGA, FUI".

Milo saiu deixando Kamus sozinho indo procurar tal caderno de desenho.

...

Milo batia na porta da casa do Dohko, o conhecia da escola de Hyoga, seu neto era muito educado, e ele tinha uma ótima aparência para um avô.

- "Já vai", Milo ouvia vozes vindo do apartamento.

Quando Dohko abre a porta, ele estava todo sujo de pipoca, se surpreende com a visita de Milo, e ficou muito corado a ver seu estado.

- "Vejo que estava se divertindo". Milo não conseguia segurar por muito tempo uma risada.

- "Agente estava vendo filme e...". De dentro do apartamento Hyoga ouve a voz do tio, e corre para seus braços.

- "Tio voxe salou". Hyoga abraçava o tio.

- "É o padrinho já está bem, vim te buscar...". Hyoga desceu de seu colo e pegou sua mão.

- "Ah tio, eu tavo vendo um filme, já tá atabando, vem assisti tom agente, o Dohko não lida não". Hyoga puxava a mão do tio para dentro do apartamento, Milo acabou por entrar e se sentar para eles verem o resto do tal filme.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Kamus.

...

Kamus procurava o caderno de Hyoga sem sucesso.

- "Como o Milo mesmo estando em uma cama, consegue fazer tanta bagunça". Kamus reclama com ele mesmo, sua missão de achar o material de Hyoga estava fracassando, mas ele não desistia, sua atenção foi presa por um caderno do Pokémon que estava em cima da mala de Milo.

- "Deve ser do Hyoga, esse menino tem material espalhado pela casa inteira, deixa-me ver". Kamus abriu o caderno na última página escrita, é aquele caderno não poderia ser do Hyoga de jeito nenhum.

...

- "Pronto meu bananinha, agora o filme acabou, agente tem que ir embora, eu vou para casa e você vai passar as férias comigo na fazenda e...".

- "Tio, adola que eu teci, eu podo muntar o copião?". Hyoga falava com os olhos brilhando adorava suas férias na fazendo do tio.

- "Quem sabe meu anjo, agora vamos que agente tá só atrapalhando aqui". Milo pediu para o Hyoga se despedir do seu amigo, que disse alguma coisa só para ele ouvir, Hyoga puxou a calça do tio para que ele se abaixasse, e disse no seu ouvido só para ele e toda a sala ouvir, daquele jeito que criança conta um segredo.

- "Tio, o Shilyu pediu para mim, pedi pá você, pedir por vovô dele, se ele pode viazar tom a gente?".

- "Boa idéia meu anjo, Milo chamou o Dohko em um canto deixando os amigos na sala".

- "Não quero incomodar Milo". Dohko argumentava.

- "Não é nenhum incomodo, minha casa é grande e ia ser uma honra receber os amigos de meu afilhado, além do mais, o Hyoga não tem muitos amigos, e a fazenda não tem nenhuma criança, vamos aceite vai?".

- "Não sei Milo, além do mais Shiryu nunca viajou sozinho...".

- "Então está resolvido, você vai com ele, pronto o dois vão passar as férias em minha fazenda, e eu não aceito um não como resposta".

Milo falou tanto que acabou convencendo Dohko, combinaram que eles iriam se encontrar as seis da tarde na portaria do prédio, assim dava tempo de Dohko arrumar as coisas tanto dele quanto as de Shiryu.

Já estava de saída quando Hyoga pediu para ficar mias um pouco, Dohko disse que não haveria problema, que as cinco da tarde levaria Hyoga para casa. Milo acabou aceitando e foi terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

...

Kamus estava com lágrimas nos olhos lendo aquilo que lembrava um diário e pelo o que estava escrito só poderia ser de Milo, não sabia que ele sofria tanto; estava tão entretido na leitura que nem viu quando o próprio entrou no quarto.

- "Algust Kamus Lenoa, o que pensa que está fazendo?". Perguntou ao vê-lo, folheando seu diário, ficou visivelmente transtornado!

- "Milo, eu..., você, por que você não disse que ainda gostava de mim?". Kamus não sabia o que dizer, fora pego no flagra, mas não tinha idéia do que sentia, estava confuso, muita coisa acontecendo junta, desde quando Milo gostava dele, não leu o diário inteiro, mas só aquela musica já significava muito.

- "Por que..., -interrompeu a fala-ora Kamus com que direito você leu o meu diário?". Milo também estava confuso seus sentimentos eram apenas seus, Kamus nunca deveria sabe o que se passava com seu coração.

- "Não muda de assunto Milo, você ainda gosta de mim?". Kamus estava com a voz embargada pelo choro; se aquilo que estava pensando era verdade, havia cometido o pior erro de sua vida, havia feito Milo sofrer e nisso ele nunca iria se perdoar.

- "Você que não mude de assunto, com que direito você leu uma coisa que não lhe diz respeito?". Aquilo não acabaria bem e sabia disso, não sabia até que ponto Kamus havia lido, só esperava que aquela discussão tivesse fim, pois não queria se expor mais do que já estava, sentia que precisava desabafar, soltar o nó que tinha na garganta, mais não sabia como e por onde começar eram tantas coisas que queria falar que a cabeça doía.

- "Eu sei que errei Milo, mas é que eu estava procurando o caderno do hyoga, e vi esse e pensei que fosse dele, por isso abri...".Kamus tentava se explicar, mas tem horas que explicar é o pior que se pode fazer, ainda mais quando seu coração está destruído.

- "Sinto em lhe informar, mas se não notou o Hyoga ainda não sebe escrever".Milo estava fora de si, esse diário era seu tesouro ele nunca deixaria ninguém lê-lo, mas o que poderia fazer, Kamus já havia lido, como dizia Aioros se você não gosta de uma situação tire proveito dela, e era isso que iria fazer, já que Kamus havia procurado ele iria dizer tudo que estava engasgado em sua alma.

- "Eu sei, mas quando vi já estava lendo, me diz Milo, por que você não disse que ainda gostava de mim?". Kamus não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que escorriam por seus olhos. Queria uma resposta que desmentisse tudo que havia lido, não queria perceber que acabou com a sua vida, levando junto a de Milo, Nastássia e consequentemente de seu maior tesouro seu filho Hyoga.

- "Ai é que você se engana, eu não gostava, eu te amava, pior eu te amo, depois de tudo que você me fez, eu ainda te amo".-desvia o olhar-agora era Milo que tinha lágrimas molhando sua face, essa história não poderia ter um desfecho mais triste, sim poderia, pois esse estava sendo o caminho para o final.

- "Por que você não me disse? Por que você não falou naquele dia que me amava...". Kamus tentava argumentar algo, seu coração dava pontadas no peito, seu amor batia desesperado, queria que desse um jeito de ficar para sempre ao lado de Milo.

- "Pra que Kamus, faria alguma diferença, você teria agido diferente, não, não teria, você teria sido o mesmo covarde que sempre foi, sabe por quê? Por que eu nunca fui importante para você".Milo chorava tanto pela raiva que estava sentindo como pela costela que ainda lhe incomodava, a cada soluço, ficava mais difícil suportar.

- "Milo para de dizer isso, eu..., você não entende nada que eu passei".Kamus dava um suspiro de cansaço, ele acreditava que Milo não o amava, ele queria ser feliz, e achava que a melhor solução era ficar com a Nastássia, nunca poderia imaginar quais reações uma ação equivocada pode causar.

- "E você Kamus, entende as coisas que eu passei, não você não entende, você não entende nada, não enxerga um palmo à frente do nariz, nunca se importou com nada...".Milo estava raivoso, dizia tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça, pensou que havia perdoado Kamus por não estar com ele no dia da morte de seus pais, talvez ele pudesse perdoar tudo, tudo que Kamus fez a ele como amante, mas Kamus o havia magoado mais profundamente como amigo e isso não dava para perdoar, ele havia acabado de perceber isso.

- "Milo você está me ofendendo" Só agora Kamus foi perceber que Milo estava segurando as costelas, e quase não conseguia para em pé. "Milo você está bem? Senta aqui...".Kamus foi tentar guiar Milo em direção à cadeira, mas esse recusou seu auxilio.

- "Não me toque, não preciso da sua ajuda não agora, todo momento que eu precisei de sua ajuda você não estava presente, agora eu também não preciso". Milo falava aquilo que sentia, tudo que por anos estava engasgado, talvez se alguém de fora escutasse nada daquilo faria sentido, mas para ele fazia e isso já importava.

- "Milo eu sei, fui um crápula com você, mas entenda eu te amava e não sabia se era correspondido, eu queria na época alguém que eu soubesse que me amava, não sabia se tinha isso de você, mas agora que sei lhe digo com toda a força, que eu te amo".Kamus soluçava, seu coração estava apertado.

- "NÃO! Você não ama nada nem ninguém Kamus, você é igual a uma estátua de gelo, o Kanon tem razão, você é uma estátua de gelo, é lindo, mas quem chega muito perto corre o risco de se machucar".Dito isso Milo virou as costas, com lágrimas nos olhos e foi embora, não agüentaria ficar mais nenhum minuto naquele ambiente.

Só depois de estar no andar de baixo foi que se tocou que esqueceu de falar do Hyoga pro Kamus, também não sabia se depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda iria haver viajem para o Hyoga; Milo estava confuso, perdido, muitos sentimentos, não conseguia se guiar, seu corpo pareceu ganhar vida própria e o levou para o apartamento de Dohko, chegando lá explicou um pouco da situação para ele, lhe pediu para levar o Hyoga para o Kamus, e dizer o combinado, e ainda pediu para usar o telefone para ligar para Saga.

Dohko atendeu prontamente os pedidos de Milo, resolveu tudo que tinha que ser resolvido, quando voltou Milo, havia lhe dito que Saga demoraria cerca de uma hora para chegar, e que nesse meio tempo não tinha o que fazer, Dohko lhe pediu para lhe fazer companhia, e assim ficou até Saga chegar.

Saga chegou às seis horas em ponto, como ele sempre conseguia não se atrasar com o transito de São Paulo era incompreensível, mas ele estava ali, Milo já havia desistido que seu afilhado iria com ele. Saga foi incumbido de buscar as malas de Milo na casa de Kamus, só pelo clima já imaginava o que teria acontecido, Milo preferiu ficar embaixo ajudando Dohko a por as coisas no carro.

Saga batia na porta, Kamus o recebeu com um meio sorriso sem graça, Hyoga estava no quarto havia acabado de tomar banho.

- "Vim pegar as coisas de Milo, onde estão?". Kamus apontou uma mala, e do lado uma menor laranja. "Essa mala não é do...". Nesse instante Hyoga chega correndo e se jogo no braço do irmão do padrinho que estava abaixado.

- "Tio Sada, pote o tio Milo não subiu, para se dispedir do meu Papai?". Hyoga não sabia e nem iria entender o ocorrido, entre seus pais, e para ele o que importava é que iria viajar para fazenda do tio e se divertir.

- "Hyoga seu tio está se recuperando, agora vem se despedir de seu pai, vem", Hyoga deu um abraço no pai, "Olha se comporta, obedeça a seu Tio...". Hyoga deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de seu pai, e olhou para ele, colocou as mãozinhas na cintura e disse:

- "Papai, eu to gande já, eu bedeço sim o tio, não peculpa não, adola olha você vai resolve seus ploblemas rapidinho, pote eu telo você lá tomido tá papai?".Hyoga voltou a abraçar seu pai.

- "Tá bom Hyoga, agora se comporte, Saga você precisa de ajuda com as malas?". Kamus se despediu do filho, e já tava na porta quando lembrou de Saga.

- "Não precisa Kamus, vamos Hyoga?".Saga segurou as malas, Kamus os levou até o elevador, lá se despediu e entrou, havia muita coisa a se fazer, não há trabalho mais a respeito de sua vida, chegou à hora de pensar.

...

Saga havia chegado com as malas, para a surpresa de Milo Hyoga também estava junto, não comentou nada, embarcaram no carro, Dohko, Shiryu e Hyoga atrás, e Milo na frente no banco de passageiro, Saga no volante.

Assim seguiram a Itapecerica da Serra, interior de São Paulo, deixando para traz um homem, olhando pela janela sem ser percebido, vendo todos os erros cometidos, e derramando lágrimas solitárias pelo seu coração que não derramou nada por tantos anos.

...

Olá a todos, primeiramente gostaria de avisar que esse capítulo será duplo, resolvi dividi-lo para não ficar muito grande, gostaria também de agradecer muito todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, que me rendeu coisas maravilhosas, amigos incríveis, sinceramente deixo aqui meu obrigado.

Agora o último recadinho, essa fic tem três finais prontos - na minha cabeça, mas tem-, então como estou com uma dúvida cruel em qual colocar vou por em votação.

1°final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, e o mesmo o perdoa por tudo que aconteceu, e viverão felizes para sempre. (música: Pareço um menino)

2°final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, só que Milo não o perdoa, Kamus resolve ir para França, Milo depois de pensar muito e receber um puxão de orelha da mama, vai atrás dele no aeroporto e pede para ele ficar. (música: Deu medo)

3° final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, só que Milo não o perdoa, diz que tudo já acabou e vai construir uma nova vida com o Dohko. (música: Deixaria tudo)

Você decide vote em seu final favorito, mande por review.

Beijos da Grazi.


	9. De corpo e Alma 2

Milo não estava muito animado na manhã existente, ele havia sonhado denovo com Kamus, isso o magoou profundamente, apesar de que sonhar com o Kamus já havia passado a ser um hábito

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

Essa fic tem três finais prontos - na minha cabeça, mas tem-, então como estou com uma dúvida cruel em qual colocar vou por em votação.

1°final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, e o mesmo o perdoa por tudo que aconteceu, e viverão felizes para sempre. (música: Pareço um menino)

2°final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, só que Milo não o perdoa, Kamus resolve ir para França, Milo depois de pensar muito e receber um puxão de orelha da mama, vai atrás dele no aeroporto e pede para ele ficar. (música: Deu medo)

3°final: Kamus faz uma grande surpresa a Milo, só que Milo não o perdoa, diz que tudo já acabou e vai construir uma nova vida com o Dohko. (música: Deixaria tudo)

Você decide vote em seu final favorito, mande por review.

Beijos da Grazi.

...

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

Saga havia chegado com as malas, para a surpresa de Milo Hyoga também estava junto, não comentou nada, embarcaram no carro, Dohko, Shiryu e Hyoga atrás, e Milo na frente no banco de passageiro, Saga no volante.

Assim seguiram para Itapecerica da Serra, interior de São Paulo, deixando para traz um homem, olhando pela janela sem ser percebido, vendo todos os erros cometidos, e derramando lágrimas solitárias pelo seu coração que não derramou nada por tantos anos.

...

Assim que seu filho e seu amado foram embora, Kamus saiu da janela, não dava para acreditar em tantos erros cometidos, ainda não acreditava no ocorrido, Milo o amava, e ele conseguiu perder o seu amor, é havia perdido o amor de Milo, por que aqueles olhos não estavam com raiva, nem tristes ou magoados, os olhos dele estavam cansados, isso foi o que mais doeu em Kamus, o cansaço que estava refletido naqueles olhos, seu amor, sua alma gêmea estava cansada de ficar ao seu lado recebendo apenas migalhas.

Foi ao quarto onde seu amado ficou hospedado, lá encontrou tudo em sua perfeita ordem, é ele não estava mais lá, nem resquício de sua presença, o quarto estava organizado, mal dava para sentir o perfume que tantas vezes impregnara aquele ambiente. Deitou-se na cama e abraçando o travesseiro relembrava de todos os momentos que passaram juntos... Mais ao lembrar do olhar frio e cansado do escorpião, não segura e chora todo o remorso e amargura que mais do que nunca machucava no peito... Uma dor intensa e insuportável, quanto mais as lágrimas ensopavam o travesseiro, mais ele sentia a necessidade de chorar...

Porém um objeto lhe chamou atenção, não seria muito correto classificar aquilo como objeto, era o diário de Milo, não dava para acreditar que ele havia esquecido o tão secreto diário.

Camus o pegou e abriu na primeira página, "O destino gosta de brincar com a gente, não?".

A pessoa que um dia eu senti mais ódio é o amor da minha vida.

O que um dia me deu maior prazer hoje me trancafia nessa cama.

Agora eu lhe pergunto por que aconteceu isso comigo? Bom isso eu não sei, só tenho certeza que se foi uma brincadeira, foi de extremo mal -gosto..."Começou sua leitura, sentindo seu coração apertar a cada palavra, quando se sentou novamente na cama, sem querer mexeu no controle do rádio, que ao ligá-lo começou a tocar uma musica até que bonita aquela deveria ser a rádio que Milo gostava de ouvir".

Parou sua leitura apenas para dar atenção a locutora que anunciava um novo programa começando.

- "Mais uma noite começando, trânsito normal em toda São Paulo, eu Marina fico com vocês até as onze da noite; hoje meus queridos ouvintes, iremos ouvir em nosso programa" "Corações apaixonados", o especial do Leonardo, para todos os corações que estão amando, sendo correspondidos ou não, esse é o seu programa do seu começo de noite.". Nesse instante Kamus pensa em desligar o rádio, já estava triste demais para ainda ouvir musicas apaixonada, porém se deteve ao ouvir a primeira musica daquela noite".

"_De corpo e Alma"_

_Sonho em poder estar contigo_

_Me perder em teu abraço _

_E te olhar em meu silêncio_

_Sonho sem poder sequer contar-te_

_Uma cena dos meus sonhos_

_Você sempre está presente_

_Sonhei ter você aqui_

_Dizer tudo o que eu sinto_

_Meu coração te procura_

_Solidão me devora_

_Queria o futuro o presente agora_

_Poder te abraçar me perder em teu beijo_

_Poder encontrar nos teus olhos o céu_

_Me dá teu sorriso me dá tua boca_

_Quero acreditar que por mim estás louca_

_E quando me deito em sonhos me acalma_

_E a gente se ama_

_De corpo e alma_

_..._

Não pode segurar o choro, que de pequenos soluços passou a ser compulsivo, mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, não parou de ler o diário, a cada palavra, era mais difícil não se sentir um crápula, como pode fazer tudo que fez com um ser tão amado, parou um momento a leitura apenas para ouvir a introdução da próxima musica, aquela ele conhecia, então passou a prestar atenção na letra.

"_Eu juro"_

_Eu vejo a luz do teu olhar_

_Como uma noite de luar_

_Luz que me guia onde eu for_

_Você_

_Meu motivo pra sorrir_

_Caminho certo pra seguir_

_Saiba que é só teu_

_Meu verdadeiro amor_

_Eu juro_

_Por mim mesmo,_

_Por Deus, por meus pais_

_Vou te amar_

_Eu juro_

_Que esse amor não acaba jamais_

_Vou te amar_

_É tanto querer, é tanta paixão_

_Te amo do fundo do meu coração _

_Eu juro_

_..._

Aquele programa de rádio estava mostrando tudo que estava sentindo não era possível, seu coração estava apertado, nunca poderia imaginar que seu amado sofria tanto e tudo por sua causa, a locutora anunciou o intervalo, ele aproveitou para ir a cozinha e pegar um copo de água, além de dar uma respirada, aquilo estava pior que qualquer tortura.

Quando voltou, já iria começar uma nova musica, deitou-se mais confortável na cama, no jeito que estava dava para sentir o cheiro impregnado de Milo no travesseiro, pegou o diário e iria retomar sua leitura até que ouviu o refrão da musica.

"_Cristal quebrado"_

_..._

_Não tente me enganar_

_Não diz que vai voltar_

_Não minta pro meu coração_

_O amor quando se parte assim_

_É um cristal quebrado_

_Não cola nunca mais_

_O sol não se refaz_

_A alma perde a ilusão_

_Os passos de uma paixão_

_Não voltam pro passado_

_Eu peço a Deus que dê em dobro pra você_

_Tudo que me desejar de hoje em diante_

_Do fundo do meu coração_

_E se você sofrer_

_Quando se arrepender_

_Não pense em me rever_

_Não peça a minha mão_

_Volta pra mim, não. _

Depois a musica se repetia, não deu mais atenção, preferiu continuar sua leitura, que estava lhe revelando que fora um monstro. As próximas musicas, foram nessa ordem: "Temporal de amor"/ "Entre tapas e beijos"/ "Festa de rodeio".

Mais um intervalo na programação, Kamus nem percebeu estava muito entretido com as revelações do coração de seu amado, porém parou para ouvir a musica que começou a tocar logo após.

"_Não aprendi dizer adeus"_

_Não aprendi dizer adeus_

_Não sei se vou me acostumar_

_Olhando assim nos olhos teus_

_Sei que vai ficar nos meus a marca desse olhar_

_Não tenho nada pra dizer_

_Só o silêncio vai falar por mim_

_Eu sei guardar a minha dor_

_Apesar de tanto amor_

_Vai ser melhor assim_

_Não aprendi dizer adeus_

_Mas tenho que aceitar_

_Que amores vêm e vão_

_São aves de verão_

_Se tens que me deixar, que seja então feliz_

_Não aprendi dizer adeus_

_Mas deixo você ir_

_Sem lágrimas no olhar_

_O adeus me machuca_

_O inverno vai passar_

_E apaga a cicatriz_

Não pode retomar sua leitura com as musicas que vieram a seguir.

"_Por que é tão cruel o amor"_

_..._

_Por que é tão cruel o amor?_

_Que não me deixa esquecer_

_Que me proíbe pensar_

_Que me ata e desata aos poucos me mata_

_Me tira o sono_

_Nem sei mais sonhar_

_..._

Uma lágrima a mais escorreu pelo seu rosto, ao ouvir a introdução da outra musica...

"_Meu mel"_

_..._

_Meu mel não diga adeus_

_Eu tenho tanto medo_

_De ficar sem o seu amor_

_E pra sempre ser um ser só._

_..._

A letra que veio logo após essa, mostrava bem seu amado, não conseguiu segurar um misero sorrisinho.

"_Um sonhador"_

_Eu não sei pra onde vou,_

_Pode ate não dar em anda,_

_Minha vida segue o sol_

_No horizonte dessa estrada,_

_Eu nem sei mesmo quem sou,_

_Nessa falta de carinho,_

_Por não ter um grande amor,_

_Aprendi a ser sozinho,_

_E onde o vento me levar,_

_Vou abrir meu coração,_

_Pode ser que no caminho,_

_Num atalho ou num sorriso,_

_Acontece uma paixão_

_E vou achar, num toque do destino,_

_Um brilho de um olhar sem medo de amar,_

_Não vou deixar de ser um sonhador,_

_Pois sei vou encontrar, nos fundo dos meus sonhos,_

_O meu grande amor._

Imaginar seu amado cantando aquela musica não era difícil, difícil era não chorar imaginando a mesma voz doce cantando a musica que se seguiu.

"_Todas as coisas do mundo"_

_..._

_Eu te quero_

_Mas você não sente_

_Tão distante tão indiferente_

_Fiz de tudo e você_

_Não entende o meu amor_

_Somos nós_

_Como o sol e a lua_

_À noite e o dia_

_Distantes demais_

_Dessa nossa paixão_

_..._

Aquilo doeu mais fundo que poderia agüentar, não sabia o que era pior, ler os pensamentos de Milo, ou ouvir aquelas musicas, que simplesmente pareciam ser escolhidas por ele. A musica que se seguiu mostrou o que ele estava sentindo, apesar de que só prestou atenção no começo da letra, pois a marca de uma lágrima no diário de seu mais querido amigo lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Maior amor do mundo"_

_O vazio desta casa_

_É maior que o oceano_

_Tenho todo amor do mundo_

_Mas não tenho quem eu amo_

_..._

Sua leitura voltou a ter o mesmo foco que estava tendo antes de parar, porém podia ouvir mesmo que sem ter sua atenção, as seguintes musicas: "desculpe, mas eu vou chorar"/ "Nervos de aço"/ "fantasias"/ "cumade e cumpade"/ "Mentirosa".

Acabou dando uma sonora gargalhada com a última musica, porém ela foi interrompida com a letra que ouviu.

_Pareço um menino_

_..._

_Você me abraça_

_E a tristeza vai embora_

_A dor que existe_

_Fica da porta pra fora_

_A gente briga_

_Mas é coisa que acontece_

_Logo o coração esquece_

_Porque a gente se adora._

Soltou um sorriso contido, queria poder cantar aquela musica para Milo, não queria cantar a que foi posta para tocar após essa.

"_Deu medo"_

_Deu medo_

_Quando você pediu que a gente desse um tempo_

_Meu coração bateu sofrendo em silêncio_

_Me deu vontade de pedir não vá embora_

_Deu medo_

_Aí me segurei pra não chorar por dentro_

_Quase cheguei a te odiar nesse momento_

_Meu coração quase parou naquela hora_

_E matamos nosso medo_

_Abraçados corpo, alma e coração_

_E sol nasceu mais cedo_

_Acendendo outra vez nossa paixão_

_Pode o mundo acabar_

_Pode o tempo parar_

_Tudo acontecer_

_Que eu não vou te perder_

_Pode o céu desabar_

_Pode secar o mar_

_Só não pode morrer_

_Meu amor_

_Por você._

Encerrou sua leitura com a última musica daquele especial, é pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo merecia aquela musica.

"_A fila anda"_

_Tá se achando demais_

_Tá pisando sem dó_

_Tá fazendo besteira uma atrás da outra_

_Tá querendo ficar só_

_Tá perdendo a razão_

_Vê se cai na real_

_Porque o ontem não volta_

_O amanhã não espera_

_E você pode se dar mal_

_Você não pensa no que fala_

_E acaba sempre machucando quem te dá amor_

_Insiste em me olhar de cima_

_Eu sinto que não tem mais clima_

_A gente acabou_

_Não agüento mais, cansei_

_Quero esquecer que chorei_

_De tanto desamor o amor desanda_

_A fila anda, a fila anda, a fila anda_

_Foi você quem quis assim_

_Abusou demais, pisou em mim_

_Doeu e aí então saltei de banda_

_A fila anda, a fila anda, a fila anda_

Chorou como há muito tempo não chorava, quando ia desligar o rádio, a locutora deu uma palavra final.

- Atenção ouvintes, acabou o nosso programa de hoje, mas não fiquem tristes amanhã tem mais, antes de ir vou anunciar o ganhador de quatro ingressos para o camarote do rodeio de Itapecerica da Serra, isso mesmo está chegando, e a nativa é muito mais rodeio, atenção Adilsom Ribeiro, final de telefone 7852, você acabou de ganhar quatro ingressos para o show do César Menotti e Fabiano, iremos entrar em contato com você, irei me despedir de vocês ouvintes, como uma mensagem, para você que ama, e que perdeu seu amado ou amada, não se conforme com o adeus, vá atrás do ser amado afinal não se acaba um amor só dizendo adeus, até amanhã, agora vocês ficam com o Fabrício, beijos". A transmissão foi interrompida e começou o anuncio dos patrocinadores, Kamus desligou o rádio e ficou um tempo pensativo, depois se levantou, aquela locutora estava certa, não ia se dar por vencido por tão pouco.

Entrou na internet, fez uma pequena busca, quando achou o que procurava faltou pular de felicidade, sem sombra de duvida os Deuses estavam ao seu favor, não dava para acreditar que o cantor favorito de Milo iria ao rodeio da cidade dele, e ainda tudo estava sendo patrocinado pela rádio que estava ouvindo, nunca fez isso, mas dessa vez iria usar todo o poder que detinha, todo o nome de Aquarius, e iria fazer a melhor declaração de amor para o seu ser amado.

Dormiu mal à noite, acordou razoavelmente cedo, levantou lavou seu rosto e resistindo à vontade de ligar para saber de Milo, inicia seu dia, primeiramente fazendo seus contatos. Estava decidido a fazer uma surpresa que em seu julgamento seria inesquecível, tinha plena certeza de que com isso o reconquistaria nem que fosse a última coisa a ser feita.

...

Mais um capítulo pronto, tadinho do Camus sofreu demais, bem, queria dizer-lhes que a fic está ficando um pouco maior do que eu estava esperando, por esse motivo vai ser um pouco mais prolongada, pois não quero correr com nenhum acontecimento.

Agradecimentos: Lys esse é especial, afinal você ajuda, corrige e ressuscita meu português. Um beijo para todos que acompanham e mandam reviews. Beijo para aqueles que acompanham e não mandam reviews.

Beijo da grazi.


	10. Coração bandido

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

...

A viajem de Milo havia transcorrido sem maiores problemas, chegou em sua fazenda morto de sono, por isso as boas vindas iriam ficar para o outro dia, e como a Mama sempre dizia, o dia começa muito antes de o galo cantar, todos acordaram muito antes de Milo para lhe preparar uma surpresa. Dentre a arrumação da sala e a preparação de um bom café da manhã há uma escovada em escorpião, tudo estava sendo arrumado para as boas vindas atrasada, quando estava tudo pronto à encarregada de chamá-lo foi Luiza, a sobrinha da Mama e grande amiga de infância de Milo.

- "Milo, seu preguiçoso, você não muda mesmo hein!", o sacode, enquanto ele passa a cabeça no travesseiro, "ah, é assim?", ela se cansou de ser boazinha sentou-se na cama, debruçando sobre ele, e começou com cócegas leves, aumentando o nível até chegar ao insuportável.

- "Ta... Acordei... Para..." Essa maratona sempre funcionava. Porém Milo foi esperto inverteu as posições fazendo assim sua revanche. "Renda-se ou Morra", dando uma mísera parada para respirar.

- "Me rendo, me rendo", o melhor era a crise de riso que aconteceu em seguida, após um bom tempo para a respiração voltar ao normal, ambos sentaram e deram um longo abraço. "Milo olha pra mim", ele voltou seu olhar para ela, que pode ver uma tristeza fora do comum. "O que aconteceu?".

- "Nada demais Lu, só cansei de esperar pelo um amor que nunca vai chegar".Ele sai da cama lhe virando as costas, indo olhar a janela, apesar de estar só de cueca (daquelas que parece um short) não tinha vergonha com ela, afinal eram como irmãos, ela levanta em seguida e o abraça por traz, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- "Mi, eu sei que não vai adiantar de nada, que eu não posso fazer muita coisa, mas que tal esfriar a cabeça e desabafar heim?", ela o virou dando-lhe um gostoso abraço, não dava para acreditar que a amizade deles continuava intacta sendo que faziam mais de quatro anos que não se viam.

- "Aconteceu muita coisa Lu, muita", as lágrimas desciam em seu rosto.

- "Desculpa Mi, por não estar aqui no momento que você mais precisava". O abraço se intensificou.

- "Você não poderia fazer nada Lu pense, afinal você estava se formando na França em Artes plásticas, isso já é o bastante para mim, ver minha princesinha formada". Ele distribuiu vários beijinhos em seu rosto.

- "Chega de baixo astral, vamos que o senhorzinho está precisando de um banho e se eu bem lhe conheço vai demorar", ela olhou pro lado e Milo já estava voltando para cama, "Não senhor, vamos será que vou ter que lhe levar pro banheiro", ela pegou a mãe dele e foi puxando-o para o banheiro, chegando lá ele se deu por vencido, foi preparar a banheira, já que tinha que tomar um banho iria ser O banho.

- "Lu você pega minha toalha, por favor?", ela apenas acenou que sim e se retirou quando volto Milo estava na banheira, porém tentava em vão fazer um coque para que seus cabelos não atrapalhassem.

- "Deixa que eu faço", se sentou atraz dele do lado de fora da banheira, começou a escovar os cabelos longos de Milo, quando terminou fez uma trança baixa, porém aconchegou a cabeça de Milo em seu colo e ficou lhe fazendo cafunés.

Milo já estava quase voltando ao seu sono, quando um patinho entra correndo no seu quarto chamando-o.

- "Tio, cadê você" Ele chamava no quarto e Milo gritou do banheiro.

- "Hyoga eu estou aqui" Hyoga entrou no banheiro, e encontrou seu tio na banheira, se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo, Milo aproveitou a aproximação de seu afilhado para jogar um pouco de água com muita espuma.

- "Tio você é muito batata mesmo, olha adola eu vou ter te tomar outro banho puter to tom o tabelo todo cheio de espuma" Hyoga mantinha suas mãos na cintura e bufava. Milo gargalhava, Hyoga parecia muito com o pai, até as reações eram iguais, ele correu seus olhos rapidamente pelo banheiro procurando uma toalha para secar seus cabelos, até q encontrou uma menina sentada no chão do banheiro, perto do seu tio, ele esquece rapidamente que seus cabelos estão cheios de espuma e se aproxima da menina.

- "Quem é você?", ele ficou olhando para ela daquele jeito que só criança consegue, com uma inocência fora do normal.

- "Eu sou Luiza, mas pode me chamar de Lu, sou amiga do seu padrinho".

- "Ah, então você pode ajudar eu, eu peciso arruma meu tabelo que meu tio batata badunçou, você ajuda?". Ela acenou um sim e se levantou, Hyoga olhou para o tio e lhe disse: "Ah, o tio Aiolos pediu pa você descer rápido, puter tá todo mundo pelando você pala tomar tafé". Dito isso saiu com Lu.

Milo levantou preguiçoso da banheira e foi tomar uma ducha para tirar a espuma do corpo, depois foi se arrumar encontrou no quarto Hyoga, tendo seus cabelos loiros sendo penteados pela a paciente Lu, adentrando o ambiente, deixando ser percebido.

- "Mas é folgado mesmo" Milo falou para seu afilhado que não lhe deu nenhuma atenção, por esse motivo foi até seu guarda roupa pegar uma muda de roupa, afinal não daria para ficar andando pela casa apenas de cueca vermelha.

- "Deixa de ser ciumento Milo vem cá que eu faço cafuné em você também" Ela bateu uma das mãos no colchão, Milo foi até lá com um bico maior que o mundo e deitou sua cabeça em uma das pernas de Luiza, nesse meio tempo Hyoga já tinha saído de seu colo, assim Milo ficou com melhor apoio para Hyoga e Luiza lhe fazerem cafuné.

Depois de um tempo assim, ele terminou de se arrumar, e desceu na companhia de seu afilhado e de sua melhor amiga.

Na escada foi recebido por um abraço de Aioros e Aioria aquele abraço bem apertado, e terminando de descer ficou igual a um sanduíche nos braços dos gêmeos que lhe deram um abraço sufocante. Hyoga avistou no andar de baixo seu amigo Shiryu por isso pegou a mão de Luiza e foi puxando.

- "Vem vou te pesentar meu amiguinho..." Luiza foi atraz sem questionar, adorava crianças e Hyoga sabia conquistar todos com seu jeito.

- "MILO" Um grito se fez ouvir por toda fazenda, aquele grito tinha dona que não se questionava, era Mama.

- "Mama!", Milo se soltou dos braços dos gêmeos e foi dar um abraço em Mama, que era como uma mãe para ele.

- "Meu menino, meu bebê, cuidaram bem de você, queria tanto ter ido cuidar pessoalmente do meu amorzinho" Ela revezava em falar, beijar o rosto do Milo e abraçá-lo, Milo apenas seguia os movimentos. "Mas como você está magro, já sei não está se alimentando direito, já disse umas mil vezes que essas sopas não fazem bem, mas agora que você está aqui, vou lhe dar comida descente, primeiro quero ver você tomando um bom café da manhã, vou fazer para almoço seus pratos favoritos, lasanha, batata, galinha, macarrão e muito suco de laranja que sei que meu gatinho adora". Dito isso aperta a bochecha de Milo, dando um beijo estalado.

- "Mama, eu estou com fome, o que tem pro café da manhã?". Milo era um perfeito dengoso, sempre fora mimado por seus pais, por seus irmãos e por Mama é lógico, essa praticamente o criou, igual criou Aioria, porém Aioria sempre vivia no pé de Aioros, Kanon e Saga nunca se separaram, já ele sendo o mais novo vivia no pé da Mama, por isso sempre fora muito mimado por ela.

- "O que meu Bebezinho quer comer, fala que a Mama faz". Mama o abraça e ia guiando ele para a cozinha, Milo apenas aceitou o abraço e a seguiu, deixando na sala um Dohko que simplesmente não estava entendendo nada.

- "Ah, Dohko não é, não liga não é sempre assim, Milo é o mais novo, Mama apesar de mimar todos nós sempre mimou mais a ele, nós também sempre gostamos de mimá-lo, mas não se deixe enganar, ele é forte, ninguém acredita, mas ele é capaz de fazer tudo para que nenhum de nós sofra, pena que não conseguimos fazer com que ele não sofresse". Kanon tinha lágrimas nos olhos, falar de seu irmão era difícil, queria poder ter metade daquela força para ajudá-lo, mas..., Saga o abraçou e cortou o assunto.

- "Vamos comer, Dohko, por que Milo não vai voltar aqui", Dohko chamou Shiryu e Saga chamou Hyoga, eles vieram acompanhados pela Lu. Todos seguiram para a sala de jantar para tomar café, Milo já estava sentado à mesa, Hyoga correu e sentou ao seu lado, Shiryu sentou ao lado de Hyoga e de Dohko, que por sua vez estava ao lado de Saga, porém não sabia.

O café transcorreu sem nenhum problema, quando estavam terminando Aioria anunciou a compra dos novos cavalos, todos se empolgaram e levantaram para vê-los, Mama ficou apenas olhando, seus meninos estavam muito crescidos, antes nenhum deles saia da mesa sem lhe dar um beijo, agora saiam sem nem notá-la. Porém Milo nem havia se retirado direito e voltou, deu um grande abraço em Mama e um beijo em sua testa.

- "Minha Mama, eu não me esqueci de você, eu te adoro, você é muito importante para mim", Milo a levantou um pouco do chão, colocando-a de volta e em seguida, lhe dá um beijo estalado na bochecha. Mama acariciou os cabelos de seu menino.

- "Vai lá meu amor, seus irmãos estão lhe esperando". Mama o mandou sair e lhe deu um tapa na bunda. "Vai que eu ainda tenho que fazer o almoço". Milo se retirou indo se juntar aos seus irmãos.

Eles estavam observando os cavalos da fazenda, conhecidos como sendo os mais bonitos da América, Milo ficou um tempo observando-os, quando deu falta de um em especial.

- "Aioria, cadê o Escorpião, não estou achando ele?", Milo corria os olhos por toda a fazenda, a procura de seu cavalo, que poderia não ser o mais lindo, mas era o seu.

Aioria apenas deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, seus irmãos também já sabiam da surpresa também deram seus sorrisos, Aioros pegou na mão de Milo e foi guiando-o, sendo seguido por todos. Chagaram ao um ponto que até onde Milo lembrava não havia nada, agora estava construído várias cocheiras e um lago artificial, era como se fosse um ponto afastado da fazendo, uma área de lazer para cavalos, tinha até uma arena com material de hipismo. Milo viu de longe seu amado escorpião e foi até ele, dando um forte abraço em seu amado garanhão, olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Aioria, você...", Milo não entendia muito o que estava acontecendo, só entendia que seu amado garanhão estava mais lindo do que nunca.

- "Ah Milo, nós fizemos uma pequena área para os nossos cavalos, afinal eles não devem ficar misturados com os de venda, vai que alguém confunde não é", Kanon disse a Milo, que estava mais que radiante.

- "Aqui está o Escorpião, o Sagito (Aioros), o Lion (Aioria), o Marinho (Kanon), o Cruzado (Saga), o pequeno Cisne (Hyoga), ah pode ficar tranqüila Lu, não esquecemos da sua Miuki", Saga falava com os olhos brilhantes adorava ver a cara de feliz de seus irmãos, por isso não media esforços para lhes dar o que eles precisavam.

- "Essa, é a Miuki, aquele potrinho branquinho, que o tio me deu?", ela estava acariciando a crina da égua.

- "Você não queria que ela fosse potro pro resto da vida, não é Lu, ela cresceu e tá linda, igual à dona". Aioria fez o comentário sem nem ficar vermelho.

- "É impressão minha ou você está dando em cima da Luiza, sabichão?", Milo brincou com Aioria arrancando uma risada de seus irmãos e deixando ele muito vermelho, porém Luiza nem ouviu o comentário, estava ocupada demais alisando sua grande amiga.

Depois de um tempo se deram conta que duas pessoas não estavam muito bem naquela situação, Dohko e Shiryu, eles mal conheciam aquela família, a situação era no mínimo constrangedora.

Milo se abaixou na altura de Shiryu.

- "Você monta, lindo?", Shiryu ficou vermelho e acenou um não com a cabeça, Milo se levantou e olhou para Dohko como que pedindo autorização, como o mesmo não demonstrou nenhuma reação contra, comunicou: "Vamos providenciar, para que você e Dohko aprendam a montar, afinal que graça tem uma fazenda, sem montar os cavalos?".

Shiryu não cabia em si de felicidade, Dohko soltou um sorriso com a situação.

- "Saga que horas são?", Milo cortou o clima descontraído com a pergunta.

- "São, 10.30 Milo, por quê?", Saga olhou no relógio e respondeu.

- "Tenho que tomar remédio, e tenho que ligar pro Dite, avisando que cheguei, vou indo, ah, Dohko você vai ficar aqui com o Shiryu não é?". Milo virou para Dohko.

- "Vou sim Milo".

- "Cuida do Hyoga pra mim, Hyoga obedece ao Dohko, qualquer coisa é só falar com a Mama, não atrapalha seus tios, que eles vão estar ocupados". Hyoga acenou um sim, e Milo lhe beijou a testa, se despediu de seus irmãos e entrou, queria ligar para o Dite.

Dohko, Hyoga e Shiryu foram junto com Saga para conhecer os cavalos novos, Kanon e Aioros saíram por que tinham muitas coisas para resolver, Aioria ficou sozinho com Luiza que estava extasiada vendo o quanto bonita ficou sua égua.

- "Está linda!".

- "É eu sei, nem dá para acreditar em como ela cresceu, nem parece aquele potrinho medroso, agora ela está mais forte, né Miuki?". Luiza nem ao menos encarou Aioria.

- "Não estava falando dela...", Aioria pode perceber que Luiza tremeu com o comentário.

- "Quero montar, Aioria, vamos?", ela rapidamente mudou de assunto, entrando e procurando a sela, em seguida a colocou em Miuki, Aioria demorou um pouco para sair de seu estado de transe, nunca ninguém havia cortando nenhum assunto com ele, não sabia como reagir, só foi perceber seu estado, quando Luiza o chamou.

- "Terra chamando Aioria, você ligou para o Aioria, nesse momento ele não se encontra, deixe seu recado após o sinal", ela fez um barulho imitando um som de caixa postal, fazendo-o acordar.

- "Ah", Aioria estava com aquela famosa cara de sonso.

- "Eu vou montar você vai comigo?".

- "Vou sim, rapidamente ele selou o Lion", saíram juntos a galope, Aioria não pode deixar de perceber que não foi apenas a Miuki que deixou de ser medrosa, a dona dela também, nem de longe parecia àquela menininha, que vivia na barra da saia da Mama, agora ela estava com um ar de forte e com uma postura de dar inveja, uma verdadeira amazona.

Cavalgaram muito até chegarem em um lago, lá pararam um pouco para descansar, Luiza deixou Miuki à vontade, Aioria fez o mesmo com Lion, e ambos foram se sentar um pouco para aproveitar bem a vista.

"Estava com saudades daqui, sabe eu amei estudar na França, mas lá o clima é mais urbano e aqui não, me sinto mais perto da natureza". Ela começou a falar, e Aioria só estava prestando atenção nos movimentos de seus lábios, Não pode mais se segurar e lhe roubou um beijo, não apenas um selinho, mas um beijo, Luiza não sabia como reagir, por isso não correspondeu nem nada, depois de um tempo o empurrou, ele já estava se inclinando para cima dela.

- "Aioria o que?...", ela estava sem palavras, considerava aquela família como sendo a sua própria, nunca havia visto aqueles irmãos com homens apenas como irmãos.

- "Desculpa Lu, não sei como me desculpar eu...". Aioria estava muito vermelho, não sabia como reagir, nunca foi bom em controlar seus impulsos, mas aquilo havia passado do limite, ela era como sua irmã agora não sabia o que pensar gostou demais do beijo, mas não queria que Lu achasse que estava que estava de brincadeira, mas também não sabia se queria um compromisso. "Lu, eu queria...".

- "Aioria eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira, te conheço muito bem para saber que isso foi um impulso por isso não vou ficar com raiva de você nem nada, só quero que saiba de uma coisa, ou melhor, quero que lembre de uma coisa, eu não sou nenhuma garota da vida, sou séria, se você um dia quiser algo sério comigo agente pode até conversar, mais menos que isso eu não aceito, agora com licença".Levantou-se pegou Miuki e saiu galopando veloz como o vento deixando para traz um leonino sem reação alguma.

...

Milo já havia tomado seu remédio, e estava no quarto procurando o número do Dite, para ligar, depois de revirar o quarto de cabeça para baixo finalmente o encontrou. Discou e ficou esperando atender.

- "Alô, gostaria de falar com o Di... com o senhor Afrodite, por favor". Milo não resistiu a tirar uma com a cara da atendente.

- "Claro só um momento, quem gostaria?", ela disse com toda educação.

- "É um assunto confidencial, por isso não posso me identificar para você". Milo sentiu um pequeno choque da atendente, porém ela rapidamente chamou o Dite à linha.

- "Alô", Dite respondeu com a voz um pouco tremula.

- "Fala sua bicha louca desalmada". Milo gritou em plenos pulmões.

- "Milo se eu ficar com problemas de audição futuros você me paga, não precisa gritar que não sou surdo e, por favor, para com essa mania de me pregar susto, minhas atendentes tem até medo de atender ao telefone; mas me diga como você está?". Dite começou com uma voz séria, mas não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- "Para de rir seu besta, agora estou bem já estou em casa, graças aos Deuses, mas estou morrendo de saudade, me conta as novidades". Milo e Afrodite ao telefone pareciam meninas no colegial querendo saber a fofoca do dia.

- "Nada de mais Milo, só... você lembra do Shaka e do Mu?". Dite perguntou daquele jeito que ia jogar uma bomba.

- "Lembro sim, como poderia me esquecer, esses dois me ajudavam em cada enrascada da faculdade". Milo deu um sincero sorriso ao lembrar.

- "Então, esses dois loucos, abriram um pet shop, aqui em Itapecerica da Serra, com tanto lugar no mundo eles abriram um Pet Shop, aqui".

- "Não acredito, preciso encontrar com eles...", Milo já ia começar a falar quando Dite o interrompe.

- "Milo, vou reunir todo mundo no meu salão hoje as duas e é para você aparecer, senão vamos ai te buscar".

- "Pode deixar que eu vou sim.".

- "Então até as duas, Dite bateu o telefone na cara do Milo". Milo demorou um pouco para perceber que havia se metido em uma encrenca, afinal o Shaka e o Mu juntos com o Mask no salão do Dite, e o mesmo ainda bateu o telefone, não seria coisa boa, sabia perfeitamente que se tivesse bom senso não iria, mas bom senso nunca foi seu forte. "Pai nosso me meti em uma grande fria, pior me meti em uma geleira".

Mal desligou o telefone, e Hyoga entrou em seu quarto todo sujo de terra.

- "Meu pai, o que é isso?", Milo olhou para Hyoga e simplesmente não acreditou em como uma criança conseguiu se sujar tanto.

- "Tio, a Mama pediu para você me dar um banho", Milo pegou a mão do Hyoga para levá-lo para o banheiro, sua cabeça estava na enrascada que havia se metido, enquanto lavava os cabelos de Hyoga sentiu falta de Luiza.

- "Hyoga você sabe onde está Luiza, preciso falar com ela". Nesse momento Milo estava praticamente mais molhado que seu afilhado.

- "Ela saiu zunto com o tio Ailolia pa montar". Milo terminou de ensaboá-lo e começou a enxaguar, tarefa difícil afinal não se sabia quem estava tomando banho de tão molhado que Milo estava.

Luiza entrou igual a um furacão no quarto chamando Milo, que respondeu do banheiro, ela foi até lá se deparando com um banheiro e um Milo muito molhado.

- "O que aconteceu aqui?", Luiza nem esperou a resposta e foi pegar duas toalhas. "Hyoga vem aqui, me deixa secá-lo senão você vai acabar resfriado e você Milo termina seu banho, antes que também fique resfriado". Disse isso e saiu com Hyoga no colo. Achou um mini-roupão e o vestiu em Hyoga, apoiando-o em seu colo começou a pentear seu cabelo. Depois de um tempo Milo saiu do banheiro de roupão.

- "Olha o que você fez comigo Hyoga, o tio teve que tomar mais um banho", Hyoga jogou o corpo para traz se aconchegando no colo de Luiza, dando um sorriso safado.

- "Ah, é assim...", avançou em cima do afilhado lhe fazendo cócegas.

- "Pala tio...", Hyoga ria muito, Milo viu o olhar meio que perdido de Luiza e parou, depois de um tempo ela se pronunciou.

- "Meu gatinho, vai lá no seu quarto e pega uma roupa e volta aqui para eu lhe trocar", Hyoga saiu de seu colo e foi buscar a roupa. "Pra quem sofreu um acidente você está muito bem não acha?".

- "Eu estou ótimo, mas e você minha princesinha, por que está com essa cara de preocupada, te conheço Luiza, o que aconteceu?", Milo sentou na cama trazendo a cabeça a cabeça dela para seu colo.

- "Milo o Aioria me beijou!", Milo ficou olhando para ela sem saber o que dizer.

- "Como assim o Aioria te beijou?".

- "Beijando Milo, agente estava conversando e ele me roubou um beijo".

- "Luiza eu não estou entendendo?".

- "Milo sabe o que é um beijo", Milo acenou um sim com a cabeça "então agente tava conversando e ele do nada me beijou".

- "Mas e você o que fez?", Milo a olhou com uma cara de safado.

- "Eu...".

- "E para ganhar o prêmio deve responder essa pergunta, opção A-bateu no Aioria, opção 4- jogou o Aioria no rio e delta-saiu correndo". Luiza desabou a rir, só Milo mesmo para tirar sarro daquela situação.

- "Milo eu estou falando sério, o Aioria é lindo, mas não quero ser só mais uma na vida dele, nem ele mais um na minha, e sei muito bem que se nós só ficarmos alguém vai se machucar, por que não vai dar certo".

- "Minha linda, você não pode pensar que vai dar errado, e se der certo?". Milo podia sentir o medo de Luiza.

- "Eu sei Milo, mas eu não quero trocar a minha amizade por ele por algo passageiro, se eu for trocar vai ser por algo sério".

- "Lu...".

- "Milo chega desse assunto, e cadê o Hyoga?". Ela se levantou e percebeu que Milo estava somente de roupão. "Milo que você é lindo todo mundo sabe, mas bem que você podia para com essa mania de ficar sempre quase nu na minha frente".

- "Desculpe" Milo ficou visivelmente constrangido e rapidamente se trocou, porém Luiza estranhou a roupa, uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo vermelha, além claro de um Nike no pé.

- "Vai sair Milo?".

- "Vou sim, me meti em uma bela geleira e agora vou ter que ir para ver".

- "Não entendi".

- "Vou ver o Dite".

- "Não precisa nem me explicar, agora vamos almoçar que daqui a pouco a Mama vai começar a xingar".

Desceram para o almoço, da escada podiam ouvir a gargalhada do Kanon junto com as risadas de Hyoga, Shiryu e Dohko.

- "É né senhor Alexei deixou a Lu lhe esperando, você não foi buscar a roupa para trocar?", Hyoga foi até o Milo que lhe pegou no colo, ele passou do colo de Milo para ficar no de Luiza.

- "Luija, voche me deculpa, é que o tio Kanon chamou eu e me tocou, polisso eu não voltei.". Hyoga estava com carinha de cachorro sem dono, com frio e na chuva.

- "Ta eu desculpo Hyoga, mas me dá um beijo", ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, e todos seguem para mesa, depois do almoço cada um segue para seus afazeres, Milo avisa que vai sair e se despede do povo. Indo ver em que encrenca havia se metido.

...

Acabou mais um capítulo, me divertiu muito escrever esse. Agradecimento à louca da Lys, que além de aturar meus surtos psicóticos ainda salva meu português, beijo Lys, agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, beijo a todos.

Gente aqui eu me despeço, até o próximo capítulo.

Beijocas da Grazi.

Lys: Louca né? Ta certo! beicinho


	11. Deu Medo

**Obs.¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs.² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs.³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

.................

O almoço transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Algumas discussões entre os irmãos e claro o clima pesado entre Luiza e Aioria. Milo resolveu não se meter, afinal era sua amiga de um lado e seu irmão do outro, melhor não tomar partido, terminou o almoço avisou que ia à cidade, Saga cedeu seu motorista, que iria aproveitar e resolver uns problemas. Assim que terminou o almoço terminou de se arrumar e saiu.

A cidade não estava tão diferente, tudo parecia normal para ele, de longe pôde avistar a faixa do salão do Dite.

Desceu do carro, e foi até a porta, lá foi recepcionado por uma garota, até bonita.

- "Desculpe senhor, mas estamos fechados", Muito educada também.

- "Eu vim falar com o senhor Afrodite, ele me chamou, diga a ele que Milo chegou".

- "Desculpe senhor Milo, o Afrodite o espera, ele se encontra nos fundos do salão".Ela abriu a porta trancando-a logo em seguida, deixando Milo sozinho no salão. Seguiu até onde a garota tinha lhe dito, mal chegou e já ouviu a risada escandalosa do Mask.

Aproximou-se de mansinho, para não ser visto, quando chegou ficou parado na porta. Quem se pronunciou foi Shaka.

- "Milo, vai ficar aí parado? Entra". Shaka foi até ele, que já estava se recuperando do choque quando ia se pronunciar Mu saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja.

- "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha", Gritou histericamente, "O que fizeram com o seu cabelo?", Milo se aproximou tocando as madeixas de Mu, que antes loiras agora lilases.

- "Não gostou Milo?", Mu estava muito envergonhado.

- "Gostei, mas nunca pensei que você fosse pintar o cabelo de rosa"; Milo não segurou a provocação.

- "Não é rosa, é lilás, aprenda a diferença das cores antes de por defeito no meu trabalho". Afrodite falou, se dirigindo ao grupo.

- "Sua loira oxigena nana" Milo começou a gaguejar, não dava para acreditar que o até então loiro aguado de Afrodite havia se transformado em azul piscina.

- "Não gagueja que eu sei que sou lindo fofo, e pare de reparar nas mudanças e dê um abraço nesse seu amigo que estava morrendo de preocupação", Milo resolveu não comentar aquelas mudanças se jogando nos braços de seu grande amigo, logo depois cumprimentando Mask que separou os dois.

- "Solta que a flor é minha", Mask disse, porém deu um abraço em Milo. "É bom te ter de volta".

- "É bom estar de volta", Milo se soltou daquele italiano louco e foi pro lado de seus amigos de faculdade, "Mas me digam o que vocês estão aprontando para estarem todos reunidos?", Shaka abraçou Milo, sendo seguido por Mu, Afrodite replicou.

- "Nossa somos tão ruins assim?", Milo acenou um sim com a cabeça. "Nossa magôo", Afrodite fez um bico, Milo não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, aquele povo era doido, porém a gargalhada fez com que suas costelas doessem.

- "Milo o que aconteceu?", Afrodite conhecia seu amigo e aquela cara não enganava, algo estava errado, porém o comentário do Dite fez com que todos se assustassem.

- "Não eu estou bem, melhor eu vou ficar só preciso sentar um pouco, sabe minhas costelas ainda não estão 100%". Mu rapidamente estende uma cadeira para o amigo.

- "Milo como você está se sentindo?", Shaka enfim se pronunciou.

- "Eu estou bem Shaka, só dói quando rio". Ele suspira longamente recostando-se na cadeira.

- "Milo você não quer conversar sobre o acidente?", Mask apesar do que muitos achavam sabia ser amigo.

- "Para ser sincero quero sim...", Milo começou a contar tudo que aconteceu no dia do acidente e depois por tudo que passou.

Enquanto isso na fazenda, Luiza havia conseguido um minuto para ficar sozinha, adorava aquela família, adorava sua Mama, mas às vezes precisamos ficar sozinhos para pensar e ela estava precisando, foi para frente do casarão e se sentou em baixo de uma árvore, Aioria ficou a observá-la da janela da sala, quando os gêmeos chegaram.

- "O que você está admirando?" Kanon por ser o mais velho adorava importuná-lo.

- "Não te interessa Kanon!", Aioria odiava quando seus irmãos começavam a achar que ainda eram adolescentes.

- "Deixa o gatinho aí em paz Kanon, não precisa ser nenhum adivinho para saber que ele está de olho na Luiza". Saga sempre perspicaz.

- "Você só pode estar louco Saga, eu e a Luiza, jamais". Aioria amava seus irmãos, mas nunca teve esse tipo de intimidade com eles.

- "Qual é bichano, pensa q eu não notei que você está caidinho pela Lu? Te cuida viu! Assim como o Milo, ela é o xodó da Mama!", Kanon nunca foi o exemplo de discrição.

- "Kanon chega!", Saga viu que Luiza estava entrando, porém Aioria não viu.

- "Eu já disse que não sinto nada pela Luiza, ela é linda mais só isso, agora vocês podem me deixar em paz!", Aioria terminou de falar e olhou para traz, vendo uma triste Luiza.

- "Acabou de perder a melhor oportunidade de ficar calado bichano", Saga disse e se retirou com Kanon em seu encalço.

- "Luiza eu...", Aioria iria tentar se explicar, porém Luiza não deixou.

- "É Aioria, que bom, você sai beijando, você não sente nada, fico feliz com isso, eu sou uma idiota mesmo, eu iria até dar uma oportunidade para que talvez nosso romance desse certo, mas nunca existiu romance só divertimento da sua parte, Aioria lhe peço uma coisa que nunca pedi para nenhum de seus irmãos que eu tanto gosto, nunca mais me dirija a palavra, não gosto de ser joguinho para ninguém, lhe peço pela amizade que pelo menos da minha parte existiu, não fale mais comigo!", Luiza tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas, depois da conversa com Milo, ela pensou em dar uma oportunidade a eles, mas se enganou.

- "Luiza me ouve, você entendeu errado o que eu disse, não é bem assim...", Aioria tentava em vão se explicar.

- "Não quero te ouvir, agora me dá licença", ela se retirou do ambiente deixando Aioria perplexo. Seu coração estava magoado, precisava conversar com alguém, e esse alguém só poderia ser o Milo.

Foi em direção ao quarto de Milo para ver se encontrava ele, porém encontrou os Gêmeos, aproveitou o encontro para perguntar por Milo.

- "Rapazes vocês viram o Milo?", seus olhos demonstravam uma tristeza fora do comum.

- "O Milo não voltou ainda, mas se você estiver com algum problema pode contar com a gente". Saga disse dando um olhar cúmplice para Kanon, porém seu celular tocou antes da resposta da Luiza ele olhou a mensagem. "Você pode contar com o Kanon, por que eu vou ter que sair minha pequena, mas olha conte tudo que aconteceu para o Kanon desabafa viu, e enxuga essas lágrimas", Saga a abraça, e dá um beijo em sua testa, em seguida piscou o olho para o irmão que logo o entende. Saga se retira deixando-os a sós.

Luiza se jogou nos braços de um Kanon que não sabia como reagir, para ele era estranho dar consolo afinal era ele que sempre recebera, mas correspondeu o abraço e acabou por levá-la para seu quarto, lá se sentou na cama encostando as costas na cabeceira, assim fazendo com que Luiza deitasse a cabeça em uma de suas pernas.

As lágrimas que tentava em vão segurar transbordavam por seus olhos, Kanon acariciava sua cabeça.

- "Chora minha pequena, lava sua alma, eu não vou lhe forçar a dizer nada, se você se sentir bem para me contar tudo bem, só me desculpa por que não sei se sou bom ouvinte!". Kanon tentava fazer com ela a mesma coisa que Saga sempre fazia.

Passou um tempo no silêncio das lágrimas de Luiza, o silêncio foi quebrado por ela própria.

- "Kanon porque você está me chamando de pequena? Se bem me lembro esse é o jeito que Saga chama a mim e ao Milo". Luiza se aconchegou no colo de Kanon.

- "Só te conto se você contar o porquê dessa tristeza". Kanon chantagista como sempre.

- "Tudo bem então, mas você começa", Luiza se aconchegou melhor no colo de Kanon, para ouvir a história.

- "Sabe, o Aioros é mais velho que a gente, eu e Saga, quando nossa mãe estava grávida da gente, a Mama disse que o Aioros ficou muito feliz por que iria ganhar um irmãozinho só que quando a gente nasceu, ele perdeu um pouco da graça da gente, quando nós começamos a crescer, Saga sempre cuidou de mim e eu tentava cuidar dele, por isso Aioros nunca foi muito necessário, então crescemos sem ter muito vínculo com ele", Kanon parou um pouco sua história para tomar fôlego.

"Quando Aioria nasceu, Aioros achou o irmão que ele queria tanto, ele começou a cuidar do Aioria como se ele fosse seu único irmão, depois de um tempo veio o Milo, ele foi o bebê dos nossos pais, ele fora muito mimado, eu sentia ciúme dele, por que ele tinha a atenção que eu queria para mim", Kanon parou um pouco para pensar, não havia dúvida ele era ciumento, ainda mais quando o assunto é atenção.

- "Kanon você quer parar?", Luiza estava preocupada, nunca havia parado para conversar assim com Kanon, talvez com Saga, mas com Kanon não.

- "Não eu quero continuar", ele respirou fundo e retomou a narrativa "Depois de um tempo você chegou, eu não tinha mais ciúme por que Saga sempre me dizia, que a atenção dele era toda e exclusivamente minha, o tempo foi passando, passando e você e nós crescendo, só que uma coisa para mim não mudava, o pavor que eu tinha de tempestade".

- "Você também tinha medo de tempestade Kanon?", Luiza perguntou.

- "Sim tinha; então você lembra quando a mãe e o pai foram viajar e a Mama tinha saído daí começou a tempestade e você e o Milo foram para o quarto de Saga e eu estava lá e disse que eu e Saga só estávamos conversando coisa de adulto?". Luiza acenou um sim com a cabeça. "Pois então eu estava lá para conseguir dormir com a tempestade, quando vocês chegaram, eu fiquei com um 'bico' maior que o mundo, só que eu vi que vocês eram bem menores que eu, e que seus medos pareciam bem maiores que os meus, Saga começou a chamar vocês de pequenos, apesar de tudo eu também queria proteger vocês por isso para mim vocês são os meus pequenos". Luiza não sabia dos sentimentos de Kanon.

- "Foi um desabafo invertido Kanon, quem tinha que lhe dar colo seria eu não o contrário, mas como agora quem vai falar sou eu, você deita e eu te dou colo". Kanon riu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. A posição foi invertida, agora Kanon estava com a cabeça no colo de Luiza.

- "Luiza...", Kanon tinha sua voz um tom de carinho.

- "As coisas aqui são simples, o Aioria me beijou, e eu cheguei a acreditar que poderia ter alguma coisa entre a gente, porém a bonequinha de porcelana aqui se enganou de novo". Aquele era um apelido que Kanon havia posto em Luiza quando pequenos, pelo motivo dele normalmente levar bronca de Saga pelo fato de ela sempre cair quando estava aos seus cuidados.

- "Você ainda lembra", Kanon tinha um tom de melancolia na voz.

- "Relaxa não fico chateada". Luiza forçou um sorriso.

- "Lu, isso não vem ao caso, me explica como assim o Aioria te beijou?". Kanon resolveu deixar o assunto de lado.

- "Pergunta idiota é mal de família, Kanon, beijou beijando". Luiza disse com um leve tom de irritação.

- "Mas por que motivo?", Kanon resolveu ignorar o tom de Luiza.

- "E eu que vou saber Kanon, sinceramente cheguei a pensar que ele queria algo sério comigo, mas acho que me enganei", era impossível impedir as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer em seu rosto.

- "Lu, o que foi, você gosta dele não é?", Kanon podiam sentir a tristeza que a maltratava.

- "Droga descobri que ainda amo aquele leão chato", dizendo isso, rende-se ao choro.

- "Como assim, ainda Luiza?". Kanon perguntou.

- "É Kanon, ainda, eu fui para França para ver se esquecia dele, jurei que havia conseguido, porém aquele maldito beijo". Kanon se levantou e a abraçou.

Luiza chorava, chorava de soluçar, Kanon ficou ali a acalentando, o tempo havia passado, mas, ela continuava sendo sua bonequinha de porcelana.

........................

Acabei mais um capítulo. Viva, demorou, mas está aí!

Coitadinha da Luiza está sofrendo por causo do nosso leãozinho favorito, gente está acabando, vai demorar um pouquinho, mas, ta acabando, mil beijos e fui.

Ah, obrigada a todos que acompanham, beijo a Lysley que me salva muito. Falando em Lysley beijo para Liana e pro meu cunhadinho.

Beijocas a todos

Fui.


	12. Um Sonhador

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

.................

Kanon ficou ali a acalentando, o tempo havia passado, mas, ela continuava sendo sua bonequinha de porcelana. Ficou um bom tempo ali um dando colo para o outro, até que resolveram deitar e lembrar das coisas quando pequenos.

............

Então gente foi isso que aconteceu, Milo contou tudo que ouve com ele desde o acidente até o Kamus.

- "Eu sou a favor de matar o Kamus, sabe ninguém vai estranhar a morte dele, uma tesourada e está tudo resolvido", Afrodite odiava, repugnava violência, mas era capaz de matar pelos seus amigos queridos.

- "Calma minha flor, não vamos matar ninguém até por que nosso querido Milo ainda o ama, além de que tem um banbino no meio dessa confusão toda". Mascara se pronunciou fazendo Milo lembrar de seu pequeno.

Nesse momento uma mensagem no celular do Milo o fez se manifestar.

- "A festa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir para casa, beijo para todos, e espero vocês lá em casa". Milo se despediu de todos e se retirou.

......................................

Saga estava no telefone com Kamus discutindo sobre o rodeio que se aproximava, quando Hyoga chegou.

- "Ta tonversando com quem tio Saga?", Hyoga perguntou.

- "Com seu pai, quer falar com ele?", Saga trouxe Hyoga para seu colo.

- "Quelo", Hyoga pegou o telefone, "Oi papai, você tá bem? Eu to com saudade".

- "Oi meu filho, papai está bem sim, e você está se comportando direitinho? Olhe, não dê trabalho pro seus tios". Kamus falava do outro lado da linha, com o coração apertado de saudade de seu patinho.

- "Eu num do tabaio pa ninguém papai, ah eu tenho te sair, o tio que usar o telefone, to com saudade te amo muito, papai". Hyoga saiu correndo para brincar com o seu amigo que estava o chamando, Kamus nem ao menos pode se despedir.

- "Nem tente Kamus, sou eu o Saga, Hyoga foi brincar com o Shiryu, então voltando ao assunto você irá ou não vir para cá, para festa de peão, não se esquece que é a sua companhia a prestigiada", Saga era direto como sempre.

- "Então Saga, ir eu vou, mas depois do que aconteceu com o Milo não vou para sua casa, fico no Del Verde mesmo, ah e já vou lhe avisando se tudo ocorrer como eu espero e vai, logo vou estar no lugar que eu nunca deveria ter saído... Do lado de Milo", Kamus tinha certa intimidade com Saga, gostava de seu jeito prático e sincero de ser, além de que nunca tiveram segredos.

- "Faça o que você achar melhor Kamus, só lhe aviso a mesma coisa que lhe disse em sua casa, se magoar meu irmão de novo eu acabo com sua raça; mas então quando você chega", Saga mudava de assunto e humor com uma facilidade dos deuses.

- "Saga você me assusta, mas só vou terminar de convencer um certo cantor a me ajudar com a surpresa, consegui uma reunião com ele para depois de amanhã, então acho que até semana que vem eu estou aí", Nessas horas ser dono de uma das maiores companhias de rodeio do País ajudava em tudo.

- "Tudo bem então, agora vou ter que desligar, depois conversamos, tenho que falar com um certo gatinho, mas depois eu lhe conto, tchau!", Saga escutou uma risada de Kamus e desligou o telefone, por um lado se sentia bem de saber que Milo iria estar feliz com Kamus, mas por outro não queria ver seu irmão sofrer de novo, mas resolveu deixar isso para depois, afinal havia um gatinho choroso pelos cantos querendo colo.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto de Aioria e foi dito e feito ele estava deitado na cama olhando para o nada.

- "Aioria posso entrar?", Saga não era muito de pedir para entrar no quarto de seus irmãos, mas aquela não era uma situação para ser mal educado.

- "Já está dentro", Aioria nunca havia tido muita intimidade com seus outros irmãos, só com Milo e Aioros.

- "Achei que quisesse conversar", Saga tentava não ir direto ao ponto.

- "E por que eu iria querer conversar com você, sendo que nunca teve tempo para mim", Aioria estava com raiva, e tentava por a culpa de sua raiva em alguém.

- "Sei que está com raiva e procurando um bom motivo para não se odiar por um erro seu, lhe conheço muito bem Aioria, só queria que você contasse comigo, melhor que você soubesse que pode contar comigo", Saga se sentou na cama de Aioria, e lhe puxou para um abraço, ele não agüentou e começou a chorar, desesperadamente, sabia que com Saga não precisava de palavras, nunca precisou, ele sempre sabia, sempre.

- "Ela me odeia Saga, eu estraguei tudo, tudo, por que eu sou tão estúpido?", Aioria se agarrava ao irmão e falava entre soluços.

- "Aioria, primeiro se acalma, ela também gosta de você desde sempre, então que tal você dormir, descansar e amanhã ser verdadeiro com ela, expor tudo?". Aioria acenou um sim e se aconchegou no colo de Saga e lá dormiu com muita facilidade. Saiu do quarto deixando Aioria dormir tranquilamente, no corredor encontrou com Milo.

- "Olá Milo, vejo que chegou bem, antes de ir para seu quarto precisamos conversar sobre Aioria e Luiza", Milo assentiu. "Vamos para meu quarto que eu lhe conto", Saga estava se dirigindo em direção a seu quarto quando teve que parar, para apreciar uma cena linda, seu irmão e Luiza estavam dormindo, sendo que Luiza estava com a cabeça no peito de Kanon, que jazia suas mãos na cabeça dela.

- "Saga eu saio durante umas quatro horas, e o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo, tem como me explicar?", Milo olhou a cena perplexo, não sabia que Kanon se dava bem com Luiza

- "Vamos para meu quarto que eu lhe explico tudo", Saga o levou para seu quarto.

............................

Um pouco longe dali Kamus estava as voltas com a tão difícil reunião com o certo cantor, não foi nada fácil consegui-la, mas, ser dono da mais famosa companhia do país abria muitas portas.

- "Senhor Kamus, pode entrar", Kamus sentiu seu sangue gelar, não por aquelas frescuras que muitas fãs afobadas tinham, mas por ter que expor seus sentimentos para um estranho, mas ele faria tudo para reconquistar o amor que ele mesmo perdeu por ser cego o bastante para não enxergar, não, por não acreditar no que enxergava.

.........................................

- "Então é isso...", Saga havia acabado de contar todos os acontecimentos recentes a Milo, que estava perplexo. "Milo, fala alguma coisa".

- "Eu não sei o que dizer, por um lado fico muito feliz pela Lu ter se resolvido, mas por outro, quero matar o Aioria, mas do outro ainda não quero matá-lo por que a culpa não é dele, mas a culpa é dele, por que se ele não gostasse dela, não devia sair beijando, porém não é certo sair beijando só para descobrir alguma coisa, pois devemos levar em consideração os sentimentos alheios...", Milo estava mais precisamente pensando do que conversando com Saga.

- "Não estou acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio", Saga como sempre ia direto ao ponto.

- "Desculpe Saga, não era minha intenção, mas acabei pensando em várias hipóteses sobre um milhão de coisas...", Milo tentava se explicar.

- "Percebi", Agora quem estava envolto em pensamentos era Saga, mas seus pensamentos tinham outro dono, que na verdade não lhe importava muito, Kamus, a única coisa que estava lhe incomodando era a tal surpresa, não queria mais ver Milo chateado.

- "Saga eu vou para meu quarto, caso o Kanon vir aqui ou você encontrar a Luiza peça a ela para ir até lá?", Milo perguntou.

- "Claro Milo, vai descansar".Saga beijou a mão de seu irmão e Milo se retirou deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

.........

Luiza acordou e se espreguiçou, mesmo com o leve soco que acabou dando em Kanon ele continuou dormindo, ela se levantou e ia para seu quarto quando encontrou com Saga.

- "Olá Saga", ela disse dando a ele um volumoso abraço.

- "Vejo que está melhor, antes que eu esqueça o Milo chegou e está no quarto dele há algum tempo lhe esperando", Luiza sorriu para Saga e se dirigiu ao quarto.

................

- "Milo é a Luiza, posso entrar", ela estava na porta do quarto, não queria acordá-lo caso estivesse dormindo.

- "Entra Lu", Milo estava deitado olhando para o teto. "Vem aqui, que eu imagino como está seu coraçãozinho, e sei que por mais que o Kanon tenha lhe escutado, para você ter vindo aqui você precisa conversar com alguém que saiba de toda história", Milo havia se sentado e Luiza já estava sentada em sua frente.

- "Você não acha que está sendo muito prepotente não Milo, além do mais foi você que me chamou aqui e...", Foi calada por um abraço daqueles que só quem lhe entende sabe dar.

- "Chora Luiza, não precisa falar nada se não quiser, mas chore", Luiza mal esperou ele terminar e já estava inundando o ombro do Milo com suas lágrimas.

...............

Saga adentrara o quarto de seu gêmeo, para vê-lo e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar a cena mais magnífica que podia ver, seu irmão, seu amado, sua metade, ali dormindo o sono de Morpheu, se aproximou com cuidado para apreciá-lo mais de perto. Muitos poderiam achá-lo egocêntrico, por apreciar o sono de seu gêmeo idêntico, mas ele não se importava, seu irmão era lindo e mais ainda quando dormia tão serenamente.

- "Kanon...", Saga vagava em pensamentos.

- "Saga..., aconteceu alguma coisa?", Kanon se espreguiçava.

- "Não Kanon, mas me deixa ficar aqui?", Kanon não havia entendido o porquê do pedido, porém resolver aceitá-lo.

- "Claro".

Saga se aconchegou ao peito de seu irmão, há muito tempo não se sentia assim, protegido do mundo, sem medos e receios apenas os dois, irmãos de sangue, de alma e de coração. Kanon ficou ali apenas observando Saga e lhe fazendo cafuné, adorava idolatrava seu irmão, para ele, Saga era sempre muito forte ter a idéia de que talvez ele precisasse desses cafunés não lhe passava na cabeça, porém às vezes seu irmão lhe procurava querendo colo, nunca lhe dizia nada, e ele nem fazia perguntas, não precisava, a única coisa importante era ficar ali e apreciar sua companhia.

.............................

A reunião já passava das duas horas, por incrível que possa parecer Kamus se sentia bem na presença daquele cantor, havia se exposto completamente, e agora esperava uma reação dele.

- "Então é isso, só que eu não sei em que eu posso ajudar".

- "É o seguinte, eu queria que você dedicasse o show a ele, além de cantar algumas musicas para ele", Kamus explicava como fazer.

- "Até que isso não seria difícil, só que é o seguinte, eu vou dividir o show com roupa nova, então são poucas musicas a única coisa que posso fazer para ajudá-lo seria que você palpitasse na escolha das musicas".

- "Só que eu não entendo muito de musicas, e não quero atrapalhar...", Kamus começou a se explicar.

- "Não atrapalharia, só que vai ter que ser de comum acordo, por que não posso sair muito do show coração bandido".

- "Claro, quando poderemos fazer isso", Kamus questionou.

- "Agora mesmo", Assim sendo os dois começam a questionar o repertório.

Depois de uma hora e meia de discussão chegaram a um acordo. O repertório ficou o seguinte: um sonhador, Eu sei que te perdi, Eu juro, Pareço um menino, coração bandido, uma palavra só, por que é tão cruel o amor, De corpo e alma, mentirosa, mentira que virou paixão, não aprendi dizer adeus, maior amor do mundo, deixaria tudo e deu medo.

............................

Aquele foi um dia tumultuado, todos foram dormir cedo, os acontecimentos recentes haviam deixado todos estressados, porém um dia que acaba cedo dá entrada a um novo que começa mais cedo ainda, por isso mal o galo havia cantado e a fazenda já estava a todo vapor, afinal problemas amorosos à parte, um rodeio deveria acontecer.

Milo saiu logo cedo junto com Luiza, Aioria foi junto com Aioros arrumar sua inscrição que estava faltando documento, Saga e Kanon foram verificar as companhias se estava tudo em dia, aquele seria um dia muito atribulado para todos.

A manhã seguiu normal, pelo menos para Milo e Luiza que estavam se divertindo muito, principalmente com as brincadeiras do Milo relacionada a seu cantor favorito. Foram almoçar e estavam pegando fôlego para ir ao salão do Afrodite, isso era o que ele dizia, estavam abraçados tomando sorvete quando um carro passa perto e estaciona mais adiante, o motorista os observa atentamente, seus olhos ficaram rasos de lágrimas.

.....................................

Quem será o motorista, um doce para quem acertar.

Demorou um pouco, mas chegou.

Tá fresquinho, agora as coisas estão tomando forma, tá eu sei que estou falando isso desde do primeiro capítulo, mas tá acabando.

Um beijo a todos que me ajudam e me aturam em especial a duas pessoas.

A minha beta querida a Lysley desculpe te dar trabalho.

E a Lady, amiga eu sei que não ficou tão bom, mas foi o máximo que saiu com os dois, beijo.

Beijo a todos


	13. Mentira que virou paixão

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

.................

O motorista era nada mais nada menos que Kamus, suas lágrimas rapidamente escorreram por sua face, ficou um pouco desnorteado ao ver Milo com aquela menina, não agüentando a dor que sentiu arrancou de tal maneira que chamou a atenção de quem estava na rua, incluindo Milo e Luiza, não conseguia acreditar que a história estava se repetindo, só que agora ele estava do outro lado. Vertendo lágrimas seguiu rumo ao ginásio de esportes onde tinha vários assuntos a tratar.

...............

- "Nossa que maluco, poderia machucar alguém saindo com aquela violência", Luiza percebeu que Milo não estava a escutando. "Milo...?", Luiza ia comprovar suas suspeitas.

- "Hum... que?", Milo estava envolto em pensamentos.

- "Queijo!", Luiza estava o provocando.

- "HÃN...?

- "Burguer!", Luiza já estava rolando de rir.

- "Que foi Luiza?", Milo perguntava ainda com cara de quem está pensando.

- "Você, Milo o que foi que aconteceu?".

- "Nada bobagem, só que aquele carro parece o do Kamus, mas acho que me enganei, então vamos ao salão?", Milo pegou a mão de Luiza e saiu puxando.

- "Tudo bem, mas não precisa me puxar, e me responde mais uma vez por que eu tenho que ir ao salão?", Luiza odiava salão de beleza, pessoas demais, falatórios demais, barulhos demais.

- "Por que você vai concorrer ao prêmio de rainha do rodeio", Milo sempre prático.

- "E quem disse que eu quero ser rainha?".

- "Eu, agora para de resmungar e vamos ao salão, depois vamos ao ginásio fazer sua inscrição", Milo seguiu puxando Luiza.

- "Milo...!", ela o seguia a contra gosto. "Odeio quando ele faz isso", disse a si mesma.

............................

Kamus estava descontrolado, não via nada em sua frente, com sua L200 estava há 100Km/h, fazendo várias ultrapassagens que em seu juízo normal não faria, chegou ao ginásio quase atropelando seu sócio.

- "Quer me matar é Kamus?", Saga estava no chão, (por causa do susto se jogou) muito nervoso.

- "Ai meu Deus, Saga você está bem, desculpa não foi por querer é que...", Kamus já havia descido do carro e estava ajudando Saga a se levantar.

- "Me solta Kamus, estou bem, quando você ficar irritadinho NÃO PEGUE NO VOLANTE DE UM CARRO", ele estava muito nervoso.

- "É que eu vi o Milo com uma menina não pude me conter, e você por que não disse que o Milo estava namorando?", Kamus ainda estava desiludido.

- "E o Milo está namorando?", Saga já havia mudado de humor quando seu irmão chegou.

- "Saga o que aconteceu com você, foi atropelado?", Kanon tirava pedacinhos de capim do cabelo de seu gêmeo.

- "Não por falta de vontade desse aí", Saga estava oscilando de humor.

- "Você tentou atropelar meu irmão Kamus?", Kanon estava com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- "Não foi por querer, é que eu vi o Milo e... E por que vocês não me disseram que ele estava namorando?", Kamus estava se sentindo um idiota.

- "E o Milo está namorando?", foi a vez de Kanon perguntar.

- "Claro que está, eu o vi no centro com uma menina tomando sorvete...", Kamus ia continuar falando quando foi interrompido por uma gargalhada dos gêmeos. "Do que vocês estão rindo?".

- "A menina que você viu, está mais para ser a Luiza do que namorada".

- "Explique-se Kanon!".

- "É que provavelmente você viu é a Luiza, quase nossa irmã e que por sinal é apaixonada pelo Aioria", Kanon explicou.

- "Ah... então...", Kamus ia começar seus pensamentos quando é interrompido por Saga.

- "É isso e acabou, agora vamos resolver os problemas da companhia sim", Saga terminou de dizer e todos se dirigiam para dentro do ginásio.

......................

- "Chegamos!", Milo e Luiza estavam na porta do salão de beleza do Dite.

- "Jura, por que eu não estou surpresa?", Luiza via como era fácil encontrar o tal salão, na porta escrita bem grande Salão do Dite, no lado de fora vários cartazes e propagandas do salão, só faltava ter setinha.

- "Vamos entrar", já dentro. "Dite...", Milo vinha em sua direção, como Dite esperava esse momento para se vingar, aceitou a oportunidade.

- "FALA CACHORRA!" Milo não sabia onde enfiar a cara estava muito vermelho, Luiza apenas ria.

- "Consegue ser mais escandaloso, Dite?", Milo estava com mão teatralmente posta sob o peito.

- "Consigo quer ver?", Afrodite tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- "Não muito obrigado; Luiza essa bicha desvairada aqui, é o Dite", Milo apontou pro seu amigo que ainda mantinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, Luiza ainda ria.

- "Também te amo, mas o que veio fazer aqui, por mais que não pareça eu trabalho e não posso ficar de papo com você o dia todo", Afrodite falava como um homem de negócios.

- "Jura, nem me toquei disso", Luiza gargalhava, aqueles dois eram mais engraçados do que pensava.

- "Mas me conte amore, o que veio fazer aqui, sei que você me ama e que não sobrevive sem me ver uma vez ao dia, mas aqui não é o local mais apropriado...", Afrodite iria continuar falando se Milo não o cortasse.

- "Chega! Eu vim aqui trazer a Luiza, para fazer um... para fazer tudo que ela está precisando, afinal ela vai ser a rainha do rodeio dessa joça", Luiza parou de rir e encarou Milo.

- "Pela enésima vez, quem lhe disse que eu quero ser rainha de rodeio?", Luiza estava suplicante.

- "Eu disse, e agora caladinha que você não tem querer", Luiza bufou e olhou para Afrodite pedindo socorro.

- "Nem olhe para mim, sou só um cabeleireiro que está trabalhando para ganhar sua vidinha", Afrodite se defendeu.

- "Pois então, Dite você irá fazer uma bela recauchutada nessa gata aqui, e eu irei esperar e...", Milo ia continuar.

- "E irá se arrumar também, os dois estão em minhas mãos e iram sair daqui mais lindos do que nunca", Afrodite havia acabado de ter uma idéia e que Milo não saiba.

- "Sabe que não é uma má idéia", Milo e Luiza estavam nas mãos do Dite, e iriam ter uma grande surpresa quando essa confusão do salão acabasse, porém a maior surpresa ficará para os dois seres amados.

........................

Já estavam saindo do ginásio, quando são parados por um saltitante Aioria que abraçou seus irmãos.

- "Aioria, Aioria... AIORIA MENOS!", Kanon e sua delicadeza.

- "Desculpe, é que eu estou tão feliz".

- "Isso a gente percebeu, mas pelo menos dê um 'oi' para o Kamus, seja educado pelo menos de vez em quando", Saga sempre fazia o papel de pai.

- "Ah... Oi Kamus", Aioria voltou a abraçar seus irmãos.

- "Ta Aioria, já entendemos que você ama a gente e estava com saudades, mas que diabo lhe deu para ficar nos abraçando assim? Já fez sua inscrição?", Kanon adorava seus irmãos, mas odiava ficar sendo feito de bichinho de pelúcia.

- "Não vou poder montar aqui...", Iria continuar quando foi interrompido por Saga.

- "POR QUE NÃO?!", como sempre escandaloso com seus irmãos.

- "Por que eu passei direto para Barretos, EU ESTOU NA FINAL!", seus irmãos se jogaram em cima dele.

- "Meus parabéns Aioria", Kamus agora que se pronunciou conhecia aqueles irmãos e sabia como eles se adoravam.

- "Obrigado Kamus".

- "Aí garoto, esse é o meu irmão, isso merece uma comemoração, hoje a noite todo mundo na Giovanini", Kanon sempre caloroso.

- "Boa, você também Kamus hoje às sete da noite da pizzaria, eu vou ligar pro Milo e você Aioria liga pro Aioros e fala para ele levar o Shura faz tempo que eu não o vejo", Saga já ia se retirando para pegar seu celular no carro quando se lembra de algo muito importante "Kamus se você não for o Hyoga vai ficar muito triste", ele sabia usar bons argumentos.

Assim foram todos fazer o que tinha que fazer, Kamus saiu dali pensativo, não esperava ver Milo ainda, mas até que seria uma boa oportunidade.

.....................

Milo havia acabado de desligar o celular, estava com uma toalha na cabeça e já ia lavar o cabelo, Luiza estava secando o seu para que ele ficasse liso.

- "Quem era Milo?", Luiza gritou da cadeira, aquele barulho de secador era um saco.

- "O Saga, ele convidou todo mundo para ir à pizzaria hoje, o Aioria passou direto para Barretos e vamos comemorar, Dite você também vai, você e todo mundo...", Milo parou por achar estranho umas gostas azuis que estavam respigando na sua mão. "Dite que azul é esse?".

- "Ah isso, é... é a cor do produto que passei, ele fica assim quando entra em contato com o cabelo... Mas que bom que a gente vai se encontrar, eu estou com saudade de ver todo mundo reunido, faz tempo que isso não ocorre", Dite falava, articulava enquanto lava o cabelo de Milo. "Oh... coisinha, atendente, você aí loirinha bonitinha", Dite se referia à atendente do caixa.

- "O senhor me chamou?", a menina veio em sua direção.

- "Sim gracinha, faça-me um favor, na minha agenda tem três telefones grifados de vermelho, ligue para esses três e fale para eles que eu estou implorando para que eles venham aqui agora", Dite sempre diplomático.

- "Sim senhor", A menina disse e saiu, foi fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

- "Dite é uma noite na pizzaria, nada mais que isso já vou deixando claro; mas o que diabos é isso que está escorrendo na minha testa?!", se referia ao xampu que a todo momento escorria.

- "Nada demais, só o xampu que escorreu um pouco".

- "Dite desculpa, mas você não leva jeito para ser cabeleireiro".

- "Por que? Eu só sou estabanado, mas faço um trabalho incrível, você vai ficar lindo com esse no...", Dite bate na boca.

- "Afrodite termina!", Milo odiava aquela mania que o Dite tinha de começar e não terminar.

- "Nada não mora, você vai ficar muito linda, mas me conta o dito cujo vai estar lá?", Dite rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- "Quem é o dito cujo?", Luiza já havia percebido a cor do cabelo do Milo, mas achou melhor não dizer nada, eles que se resolvam depois.

- "O Camus, e sim Dite, provavelmente ele vai estar lá, isso me lembra que tenho que ir logo para casa, pegar aquele patinho e colocar uma roupa boa para ele ver o pai".

- "Milo faz assim mora, eu termino de secar seu cabelito, você vai até sua casa com a Lu, pega o patinho fofo e o traz aqui que todo mundo vai adorar vê-lo", Dite havia acabado de secar o cabelo de Milo, e estava com medo de sua reação, Luiza também já estava pronta, com seu cabelo antes castanho-escuro, agora estavam claríssimos, lindos e lisos.

- "Ótima idéia Dite, agora que você acabou, pega um espelho pra mim, por favor!", Milo dizia mexendo no cabelo.

- "Para que vê mora eu estou dizendo que você está lindo, a Lu concorda que você está lindo, acredita na gente e vai buscar o fofuchinho...", Afrodite iria continuar falando se Milo não tivesse pegado uma mecha de seu cabelo e olhado o que era LOIRISSIMO agora estava AZUL. "Afrodite me dá um espelho agora!", Milo estava vermelho de raiva e bufava.

- "Mora...", Foi interrompido por um Milo possesso que havia se levantado da cadeira enquanto procurava freneticamente por um espelho.

- "PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE MORA, EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO ERRADO, VOCÊ SÓ ME CHAMA ASSIM QUANDO FAZ ALGO ERRADO" ele estava na frente do espelho inconsolável, parecia uma criança que acabou de perder algo que gosta muito, estava quase chorando.

- "Miluxo", Afrodite sabia que Milo não estava verdadeiramente chateado com ele, afinal quando pequenos já havia feito coisas bem piores e Milo nunca ficou chateado, mas agora ele, estava meio que possesso meio que triste.

- "Meu cabelo Dite, agora eu não sou mais loiro, eu amava ser loiro, agora eu sou o quê? Azul?", Milo estava mexendo com suas mechas com aquele bico que só ele sabe fazer.

- "Mas Milo está bonito, está lindo", virou para o seu amigo de infância.

- "Pode até estar, mas você sabe o que vão dizer quando me verem, o mesmo que eu digo, 'esquisito, diferente, egocêntrico'...", ia continuar se uma mocinha não houvesse aparecido.

- "Miluxo, fofo, gotosinho, tá incrível, ficou muito bonita essa cor em você, sério mesmo", Luiza começou a fala e acariciar o cabelo do Milo, se ninguém ali soubesse, acharia que os dois eram namorados.

- "Você está falando isso só por que é minha amiga", Milo estava com um senhor bico.

- "Desculpe, acabei ouvindo o que o senhor disse, mais esta errado, ficou belíssimo, muito bonito, contrastou muito bem com seus olhos azuis, e bem eu não te conheço para ter algum motivo para elogiar, além do que não seria louca de fazer isso na frente da sua namorada", a mocinha loirinha disse.

- "Sério", Milo se iluminou, adorou ser elogiado e nem se constrangeu pela confusão feita pela mocinha, se alguém de fora dizia que ele estava lindo, ele acredita, até por que Milo sabia mais que ninguém que era lindo, e que se quisesse se pintava de verde que iria continuar sendo lindo. (N/A: Metido ele não?).

- "Lindinha, o que você deseja?", Afrodite acordou a menina.

- "Ah, a senhora das quatro já chegou e está esperando pelo senhor", A menina disse e se retirou.

- "Minha nossa senhora, já são quatro horas? Vamos Luiza tenho que pegar o Hyoga, dar banho nele e ir a pizzaria, o Saga disse que era pra gente estar lá as 7.00", virando-se para ela, ficou admirado, como ela estava linda!

- "Então vamos, ainda tenho que me arrumar também", Luiza ia se despedir de Dite quando foi segurada por Milo.

- "Para o bonde que Maria caiu, para o mundo que eu quero descer, minha nossa senhora das pernas grossas, como você está linda", Milo falava rodando Luiza.

- "Milo para de me rodar vou ficar tonta", ela reclamou e Afrodite se manifestou.

- "Amei bicha", falou que nem uma senhora histérica; "e é lógico que ela ia ficar linda, afinal está no meu salão, e aqui transformo até um chuchu em uma capa de revista". Afrodite mantinha as mãos na cintura, como a típica cena do 'estou rodando a baiana'.

- "Menos Afrodite", Milo deu um abraço lindo no seu amigo "Por que eu ainda te aturo sua bicha, cara eu te adoro tá, e olha todo mundo lá hoje à noite e eu não vou voltar aqui, acabei de lembra que eu não trouxe roupa de 'festa' para o Hyoga e vou ter que comprar, mas quero todo mundo lá hoje". Milo deu um beijo na testa do Dite.

- "Também te adoro cara, e claro que vai todo mundo nem que eu arraste, e minha flor linda, vai e arrasa, amansa aquele leãozinho viu?", Afrodite se soltou de Milo e abraçou Luiza.

- "Pode deixar", Se despediram e saíram tinham várias coisas para fazer.

.........................

Enquanto Milo e Luiza estavam indo para fazendo, Saga e Kanon já haviam chegado, já conversaram com Dohko e entraram no acordo do Dohko e o Shiryu iriam com o Kanon. Naquele momento Saga estava tomando banho e Kanon estava conversando com a Mama.

- "Então Mama, hoje não precisa fazer nada pra gente, vai todo mundo para pizzaria, e eu nem vou tentar te chamar para ir conosco por que sei que a senhora vai dizer não", Kanon abraçava a Mama, todos naquela casa tinham um respeito e um amor fora do comum pela aquela velha babá.

- "Pode deixar meu menino, eu vou aproveitar que estou de folga e visitar seu Zé, e bom divertimentos para vocês", Mama beijou a testa do Gêmeo de Saga e se retirou, naquele instante Milo e Luiza chegaram.

- "Hyoga!", Milo gritava chamando seu afilhado.

- "Milo meu irmão o que fizeram com o seu cabelo?", Kanon olhava assustado para seu irmão.

- "Se quer continuar sendo meu amigo, sem comentários, agora você sabe cadê o Hyoga?", Milo sabia que estava lindo, mas ainda era diferente necessitava de um tempo para se acostumar.

- "Acho que ele está sozinho no quarto, pois o Shiryu está com o Dohko fazendo as aulas de equitação, ah e antes que eu esqueça Saga já conversou com o Dohko, ele e o Shiryu vão subir com a gente, então nem se preocupe". Kanon explicou e Milo saiu com Luiza para o quarto de Hyoga.

...............

Hyoga estava na cama, com uma foto de seu pai e sua mãe no colo, chorando muito, quando Milo entrou.

- "Lindo por que você está chorando", Ele foi até a cama e abraçou seu afilhado.

- "Eu tavo com saudade do meu pai, daí eu peguei a foto dele tom a minha mamãe tando eu ainda nom tinha nascido, daí bateu uma tistezinha, meu tolaçãozinho tomeçou a doer, daí eu tomecei a chorar". Hyoga estava nos braços de Milo.

- "Está com saudade do seu pai é meu amor, pois hoje você vai vê-lo, então vamos levantar e tomar um banho...", Milo nem conseguiu terminar e Hyoga já estava no banheiro tomando seu banho sozinho.

- "O que você está olhando em dona Luiza", Milo falava para Luiza.

- "É impossível não perceber como você cresceu em menino, estava parecendo gente grande", Luiza falava debochada.

- "Olha nem vou te responder tá, mas você vai me pagar por isso, que história é essa de 'estava parecendo gente grande', sou maior que você pirralha", Milo disse isso e puxou Luiza para cama, ficando em cima dela e começou a fazer cócegas.

- "Milo para,... para...", Luiza pegava fôlego e ria como sempre fazia quando estava perto de Milo.

- "Pede, melhor implora", Milo falava sem parar com sua sessão.

- "Nunca..., para", Luiza estava ficando sem ar de tanto dar risada.

- "Padrinho eu timinei", Hyoga apareceu, fazendo com que a sessão de cócegas de Milo terminasse e prestasse atenção no seu afilhado. "Ah, olha tia eu lavei meu tabelo sozinho".

- "Parabéns, mas acho que você esqueceu de enxaguar lindo", Luiza via que o xampu estava pingando no tapete.

- "Acho que sim!", Hyoga deu um sorriso sacana quando, pois a mão no cabelo e viu que estava cheio de xampu.

Milo pegou seu afilhado e o pos nas costas, jogou ele na cama e começou a fazer cócegas nele.

- "Pala Tio, te saco vai suja toda a tama, pala tio..." Hyoga fala e ria, mais ria do que falava.

- "Milo chega, o Hyoga está certo, olha a bagunça que você está fazendo além do mais está tarde, temos que nos arrumar". Luiza falava séria.

- "Tá bom, mamãe", Milo deixou seu afilhado solto e armou um 'bico', nem percebeu quando o olhar sacana de Luiza e Hyoga, só se tocou quando a sessão de cócegas iniciou contra ele.

Assim foi o final de tarde, até pararem de brincadeiras e começarei a se arrumar.

..............................

Mais um capítulo concluído, Jesus isso está aumentando, está parecendo uma bola de neve, antes era pequena agora está imensa, gente muita coisa está para acontecer nessa reta final, estou me sentindo o próprio narrador do jockey clube SP no GP, "Foi dada a partida para grande prêmio são Paulo... olha os cavalos entrando para reta final, só falta os 2Mil metros...", gente eu sei que vocês querem me apedrejar, mas não façam isso, vai acabar um dia eu juro, é que eu estou amando escreve-la por isso está demorando, mas eu juro que vou acabá-la.

Mil beijos a todos que acompanham minha fic.

Um beijito especial para dona Lysley que me Beta, e salva o português das minhas mãos.

Para todos um beijito da Grazi


	14. Uma festa todo dia

**Obs. ¹ Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e se não fosse por ele não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics saint seiya.**

**Obs. ² Essa história consiste em relacionamento homossexual se por algum motivo você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido peço que então nem leia.**

**Obs. ³ Nesse capitulo não tem lemon, quando tiver eu vou dar seus devidos avisos.**

**Para todos aqueles que prosseguiram boa leitura!**

................................

Kamus estava apreensivo em relação a ver seu filho e seu amado, só ele sabia o quanto amava aqueles dois, já estava próximo da tal pizzaria, quando reconheceu os carros, a Hilux prata de Saga, o Eco Sport Vermelho de Kanon, a Blazer prata de Aioros e a Montana vermelha de Aioria, apenas não viu a F250 branca de Milo, talvez ele não tivesse chegado ainda, afinal ele sempre se atrasava, estacionou sua L200 e se dirigiu para dentro do estabelecimento, encontrou-os em uma mesa perto da área infantil e de um kaokê, todos estavam muito animados.

- "Olá, boa noite a todos", Kamus cumprimentou os presentes.

- "Olá Kamus, acho que já conhece todos aqui, então não precisa de apresentações", Saga se pronunciou.

- "Atencioso como sempre não é meu irmãozinho", Aioros o cutucou provocando risada geral.

- "Relaxa Aioros eu já me acostumei..., mas alguém poderia me dizer onde está meu filho?", perguntou enquanto procurava seu pequeno com os olhos.

- "Aqui", Milo apareceu na porta de braço dado com Luiza e segurava na mão do afilhado pelo lado esquerdo, estavam deslumbrantes.

- "Papai!", Hyoga se soltou da mão do tio assim que viu seu pai, e saiu correndo em sua direção se atirando em seu colo, dando a ele um abraço caloroso.

- "Chegou a noiva, Milo será que alguma vez na vida você conseguirá chegar cedo em um compromisso, Saga já estava tendo um ataque de nervoso...", Kanon falava, enquanto Milo e Luiza se aproximavam.

- "Por todos os touros de rodeio, o que você fez com o seu cabelo Milo?", Aioria disse dando um leve sorriso.

- "Se alguém aqui ainda quiser seu meu amigo, sem comentários!", Milo rapidamente disse ficando um pouco sério e olhando torto para Afrodite.

- "Está olhando feio por que Milo, tá com fome? Além de tudo não ficou tão ruim assim, até que azul combina com seus olhos", Mask defendeu sua flor e não perdeu a piada.

- "Brincadeira com a cor do cabelo do Milo à parte; que em minha opinião ficou tudo de lindo; a Luiza não está incrível?", O comentário de Afrodite fez com que Aioria engasgasse assim que visse Luiza que estava mesmo linda, com os cabelos soltos, em uma escova muito bem feita, calça jeans bem apertada, camisa vermelha de rodeio e uma bota de salto fino por cima da calça.

- "Que foi Aioria, nunca viu refrigerante não foi", Shura não perdeu a piada, não era segredo para ninguém que Aioria carregava uma comitiva por ela, e que Aioros não o ouça, mas estava deslumbrante.

- "O bando de incompetente, a Lu, não conhece metade de vocês, então vamos as apresentações que senão o Aioria morre", Milo deu um sorriso safado e iniciou as apresentações. "Bom meus irmãos você conhece, o Dite também, aquele ali é o Mask namorado do Dite, a Barbie é o Shaka, o rosa é o Mu, Aquele é Shura namorado do Aioros, e o sem educação ali no canto com o Hyoga é o Kamus, e..., gente cadê o Dohko?", Milo apresentou todos apontando para cada um.

- "O Shiryu levou um tombo e arranhou o joelho, então o Dohko preferiu ficar em casa com ele", Saga informou para o esclarecimento de todos.

- "Ah claro", tudo estava indo muito bem aquela noite, Kamus estava se controlando para não avançar em Milo que para ele estava tentador com a aquele cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com a camisa pólo verde que ele tanto gostava de usar e sua calça jeans favorita, sim era assustador para Kamus, mas ele conhecia cada detalhe dos gostos de Milo.

Todos comeram e se divertiram muito, naquele momento Kamus estava com o Hyoga em uma espécie de balanço que ele insistiu em ir brincar, todos estavam muito alegres, felicitavam Aioria pelo feito, e brincavam muito com ele por causa de Luiza que já estava mais do que vermelha.

Tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas para os tímidos da turma que estavam calados só sorrindo, quando Kanon fez sua proposta.

- "Todos aqui lembram de nossas brincadeiras, não é? Que tal fazermos aquela do Karaokê para animar a noite?", Todos concordaram, não tinham dúvidas que aquelas brincadeiras eram divertidíssimas.

- "Então, todos escrevam seus nomes em um pedaço de guardanapo, Kamus você vai brincar?", Shura disse.

- "Não Shura, vou ficar curtindo meu filhote", Assim dito todos fizeram o ordenado e entregaram a Shura que pegou um copo vazio e depositou todos os papeizinhos e mais alguns, ele já ia iniciar o sorteio quando 'Saga o diplomático', achou melhor explicar as regras.

- "As regras são simples, cada um colocou seu nome em um papel formando assim onze papéis, e foi colocado mais um formando doze, um de nós irá iniciar o sorteio, assim a pessoa escolhida vem e retira mais um papel, podendo tirar mais um nome ou a palavra sozinho, assim se dirigirá ao karaokê que escolherá a música que irá cantar, todos irão participar, mais ou menos vezes isso depende da sorte, não se pode recusar a música escolhida pela máquina...", Saga ainda falava quando Mu cochichou com Milo.

- "Ele adora isso não?", Milo concordou dando risada.

- "Podemos iniciar?", Kanon perguntou e logo recebeu um aceno de todos. "Ótimo vou retirar o primeiro nome", fez um pequeno suspense e disse "Mu é você", Mu se levantou fazendo algo parecido com uma reza.

Fez um sinal da cruz e retirou o papel, lendo e falando em voz alta.

- "Dite", devolveu o papel e foi junto com o mesmo para frente do karaokê, apertaram os botões e o mesmo escolheu a música. Depois de um tempo ficou decidido que iriam cantar força estranha - Roberto Carlos.

- "Ah, começou tranqüilo em Mu, se safou de uma boa", Todos ali sabiam que cantar com Milo ou com Dite era sinônimo de Mico, mas a música foi tranqüila com os dois e todos ouviram a voz de ambos.

_Eu vi um menino correndo, eu vi tempo_

_Brincando ao redor do caminho daquele menino_

_Eu pus os meus pés no riacho_

_E acho que nunca os tirei_

_O sol ainda brilha na estrada e eu nunca passei._

Mu cantou com toda emoção que possuía, passando a segunda estrofe a Dite.

_Eu vi a mulher preparando outra pessoa_

_O tempo parou para eu olhar para aquela barriga_

_A vida é amiga da arte, é a parte que o sol me ensinou._

_O sol que atravessa essa estrada que nunca passou._

_Por isso uma força me leva a cantar._

_Por isso essa força estranha no ar._

_Por isso é que eu canto._

_Não posso parar._

_Por isso essa voz, essa voz tamanha._

(..)

Cantaram juntos; o refrão, abraçados, como bons amigos que eram, brincadeiras à parte, foi uma maravilha a música dos dois.

Ao termino todos batiam palmas e assoviavam, Mu foi até o pote e retirou o próximo nome, revelando o próximo a cantar.

- "Aioros sua vez", disse e se sentou recebendo um grande abraço do seu amado Shaka.

- "Gente juro que não é trapaça, vou cantar com meu Shura", disse recebendo várias vaias de todos, afinal o interessante era ver os casais mais improváveis cantando juntos.

A música escolhida foi Por te amar assim-Marlon e Maicon.

(...)

Deram as mãos e cantaram juntos.

_Será, do jeito que você quiser assim será._

_Mesmo que toda vida eu tenha que esperar, eu ficarei guardado nesse sentimento._

_Por te amar assim,_

_A felicidade é o meu castigo._

_Será que tanto amor para mim é proibido?_

_Estou morrendo aos poucos por sonhar contigo_

_Por te amar assim_

_Desejo a tua boca sem poder beijá-la._

_Desejo a sua pele sem poder tocá-la_

_E Queimo de vontade a cada madrugada._

(...)

Após a apresentação, Aioros foi lá e retirou o próximo nome.

- "Saga sua vez", Saga se levantou sério e tirou o próximo. "Kanon vem cantar comigo".Kanon se levantou.

- "Não gente isso está errado, só duplinha cantando e quando não músicas fáceis, também vão cantar bananas de pijamas", Mask falava alto como bom descendente de italiano que era.

- "Vai gorar sua a senhora sua avó Mask", Kanon disse e ficou apreensivo com o karaokê.

- "Ah não! Ah boca santa, me dá os números da loteria vai", Kanon estava um pouco estressado, Saga estava fulo da vida, mas se fazia de calmo, como ele bem sabia, regras eram regras.

Assim cantaram Bananas de Pijamas com direito à performance.

_Bananas de pijamas descendo as escadas _

_Bananas de pijamas uma dupla bem levada_

_Bananas de pijamas aprontando para valer_

_Brincando com os ursinhos_

_Cantando para você_

Faziam cada passo igual e cantavam cada palavra juntos, além de baterem as mãos; estavam muitos envergonhados, mas jogo é jogo.

Saga foi e retirou o próximo papel, ninguém fazia brincadeiras com ele só riam.

- "Bem o Sozinho, por favor, se aproxime", Ninguém esperava aquela brincadeira de Saga então aí que caíram na risada. Retirou mais um papel e revelou.

- "Mask vai sozinho Nega", Mask se levantou e se dirigiu, esperou e ficou decidido que iria cantar Fico assim sem você - Adriana Calcanhoto.

_Avião sem asa_

_Fogueira sem brasa,_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Futebol sem bola_

_Piu-piu sem Frajola_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Por que tem que ser assim_

_Se o meu desejo não tem fim_

_Eu te quero a todo instante_

_Nem mil auto falantes_

_Vão poder falar por mim_

_Amor sem beijinho_

_Bochecha sem Claudinho_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Circo sem palhaço_

_Namoro sem amasso_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_To louca para te ver chegar_

_To louca pra te ter nas mãos_

_Deitar no teu abraço_

_Retomar o pedaço_

_Que falta no meu coração_

_Eu não existo longe de você_

_E a solidão é meu pior castigo_

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver_

_Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_

_Por quê?_

Todos brincavam batiam palma, quando acabou Milo não perdeu a piada.

- "Mask não sabia que sua voz era tão doce", Mask fez uma cara irritada, mas logo deu uma gargalhada. Foi até o recipiente e retirou um nome.

- "Luiza nos mostra como é sua voz", a gargalhada foi total, Luiza se levantou e retirou o papel que dizia que iria sozinha, quando apareceu a música ela não se agüentou de tanto rir.

- "Que foi Lu?", Milo se levantou olhou a música e bateu nas costas de sua amiga lhe desejando sorte.

Como quem está na chuva é para se molhar, Luiza começou a cantar fazendo sua performance, com a música História de uma gata-Lucinha Lins.

_Me alimentaram, me acariciaram._

_Me aliciaram, me acostumaram._

Luiza fazia um papel majestoso, de uma gatinha manhosa.

_O meu mundo era o apartamento._

_Detefon, almofada e Trato._

_Todo dia filé migon ou mesmo um bom filé de gato._

Deu uma piscadela na última frase, e andou felinamente até o Milo.

_Me diziam a todo momento, fique em casa não tome vento._

_Mas é duro ficar na sua quando a luz da lua._

_Tantos gatos pela rua, toda noite vão cantando assim._

Levantou-se e foi mais para o centro para cantar o refrão.

_Nós gatos já nascemos pobres;_

_Porém já nascemos livres,_

_Senhor, senhora, senhorio,_

_Felino não reconheceras._

Acabou o refrão e foi até Milo de novo felinamente e sentou-se em seu colo.

_De manhã eu voltei para casa._

_Fui barrada na portaria,_

_Sem Filé, sem almofada por causa da cantoria._

Fez um bico no colo de Milo e se levantou levando-o consigo.

_Mas, agora o meu dia a dia,_

_É no meio da gataria, pela rua virando lata_

_Eu sou mais eu mais gata_

_Numa louca serenata, que de noite sai cantando assim._

Milo e todos a acompanharam.

_Nós gatos já nascemos pobres;_

_Porém já nascemos livres,_

_Senhor, senhora, senhorio,_

_Felino não reconheceras._

- "Eles parecem até namorados, se Saga não tivesse me dito...", Kamus estava pensando tão alto que seu filho percebeu.

- "O papai falo alduma toisa?", ele havia largado o brinquedo e estava no colo do pai.

- "Não filho, mas me conta o que você fez esses dias?", Kamus o abraçou e começou a ouvir atentamente o que ele contava, enquanto isso Milo, Luiza e todo mundo estavam só gargalhando.

- "Muito bom, Luiza!", Shaka a felicitou.

- "Concordo, acho que todo mundo aqui concorda não é Aioria", Shura provocou Aioria que estava babando.

- "Obrigada gente, agora vou retirar o papel..., Milo sua vez", Milo foi até lá e retirou mais um papel.

- "Aioria, canta comigo", ele bebeu um pouco de refrigerante e se levantou, foram até a máquina e a música escolhida não poderia ser melhor.

Nois é Cowboi - Cezar e Paulinho.

Foram cantar juntos.

_Nois é coutry, é cowboy_

_Nois é fazendeiro._

_Nois tem gado, nois tem roça e nois tem dinheiro_

_Nois tem vaca, nois tem porco e nois tem galinheiro._

_Nois tem carro, tem carroça, nois é motoqueiro_

_Nois tem pinto, tem galinha e nois tem muié_

_Nois não é caipira nois não tem bicho de pé._

_Nois semos lindo, nois é herói._

_Nois é mocinho, nois é playboy._

_Nois semos lindo, nois é herói,_

_Nois é metido, Nois é __cowboy__._

_Nois tem currá, Nois tem rancho, nois nascemo aqui._

_Nois tem dois Mitsubishi, nois tem jet-ski_

_Nois tem celular e bip, nois tem internet._

_Nois é rico nois é chick, com nois ninguem se mete._

_Nois tem música de viola, e nois tem CD._

_E nois tem orgulho de ser macho para valer._

Cada ficou com uma frase.

Ao termino bateram as mãos e deram risadas.

A brincadeira seguiu madrugada à dentro, quando Hyoga já estava dormindo nos braços de Kamus, foi à vez do Shaka, e ficou decidido que seria o último, Shaka foi sozinho e cantou Sem Ar- D'Black.

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão_

_Meus olhos não vêm a minha direção_

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido_

_Você era o meu farol_

_E hoje estou perdido_

_O sofrimento vem à noite sem futuro_

_Somente o sono ameniza minha dor_

_Mas e depois e quando o dia clarear_

_Quero viver o teu sorriso o teu olhar_

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você_

_O Vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar_

_Nos seus braços é o meu lugar_

_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho para você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem Ar_

_Perdi e o jogo e tive que te ver partir_

_É minha alma sem motivo para existir_

_Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar_

_Ter você para nunca mais nos separar_

_Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração _

_O teu sorriso é chama da minha paixão_

_Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui_

_Só com você no pensamento._

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você_

_O Vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar_

_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho para você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar_

_Meu ar, meu chão é você_

_Mesmo quando fecho olhos_

_Eu posso te ver._

Kamus permitiu-se acompanhar a música baixinho, já a havia ouvido e agora sabia que aquela música significava muito para ele, praticamente falava como se sentia.

Assim acaba a noite, todos foram para suas casas, e um deles ficou com uma certeza que já tinha só que não sabia tanto, amava o Milo e iria até o inferno para tê-lo de volta.

.............................................

Acabado mais um capítulo.

Pronto agora acabou a brincadeira e estamos mesmo na reta final

Espero tudo de bom, para todo mundo nesse filhotinho de ano que acabou de nascer.

Viva a 2009!

Beijos a todos.

Fui.


	15. cartas e flores

A noitada do karaokê já estava no fim quando Milo informou a todos.

- "Gente, amanhã é a eleição de Rainha do rodeio, eu quero todo mundo lá para prestigiar a Lu, que irá ganhar o título!", Todos adoraram o programa, Aioria ficou com um pouco de ciúme pelo abraço que Milo ganhou de Luiza, mas ele não era o único, Camus que estava mais no fundo com seu filhote dormindo em seus braços, também se roeu de ciúmes.

Assim terminou a noitada.

.............

No outro dia pela manhã todos os irmãos estavam juntos tomando café, brincando como sempre, até que Milo sente falta de sua Mama e de Luiza.

- "Joh, cadê a Mama?", ele perguntou para a mocinha que estava servindo a mesa no lugar de Mama.

- "Ela disse que não se sente muito bem, pediu desculpas", Milo rapidamente se levantou da mesa e foi ao quarto dela.

- "Milo gosta mesmo da Mama, não é Saga?", Aioria perguntou.

- "É sim Oria, provavelmente você não se lembre, mas a Mama foi que cuidou do Milo até ele ter uma certa idade, ele vivia na barra da saia dela, já que nossos pais viviam viajando", Saga explicou e eles calados terminaram seu café.

- "Tio, você leva agente pa ver os tavalos que chagam hoje?", Hyoga perguntou juntamente com Shiryu a Saga.

- "Claro que sim, mas como vocês sabem que chagam cavalos hoje?", Saga perguntou aos dois que ficaram sem jeito.

- "A gente ouviu você falar", Shiryu disse a Saga.

- "Ta, e onde está seu avô Shiryu?", Saga se lembra de Dohko.

- "Está dormindo, eu acho".

- "Joh, faz um favor para mim, quando o senhor Dohko acordar diga que o Shiryu está comigo e fomos ver os novos cavalos da fazenda", A mocinha acenou um sim, e Saga saiu levando os garotos.

.......................

- "Mama, eu posso entrar?", Milo estava na porta do quarto e Luiza a abriu.

- "Meu menino, claro que pode entrar", Mama estava na cama e ao seu lado vários vidros de remédios.

- "Mama você vai ficar bem não vai?", Milo estava com a voz embargada, ver sua Mama naquele estado o fazia lembrar da morte de seus pais.

- "Claro meu bebê, eu sou forte acha mesmo que um resfriado vai me derrubar?", Milo já estava ao lado da cama segurando em sua mão.

- "É Milo, a Mama é forte ela vai ficar boa, só precisa repousar", enquanto Luiza falava, fazia cafuné na cabeça dele.

- "Como vocês cresceram, nem parecem mais aquelas duas crianças que viviam na barra da minha saia, vocês podem dar um abraço na sua velha Mama", Milo que estava se segurando para não chorar não agüentou mais, ele e Luiza foram cada um de um lado e a abraçaram, deitando a cabeça em seu colo; assim ficaram boa parte da manhã.

..............................

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Milo e Luiza saíram do quarto de Mama, deixando assim ela descansar.

- "A Mama está bem Milo?", Aioria foi se informar com irmão, por mais que não tivesse muita intimidade com a Mama, ela era uma boa pessoa e ele se preocupava.

- "Está sim Aioria", Milo deu a ele um sorriso e estranhou a cara fechada de Luiza e a cara de pidão de Aioria.

- "O que está acontecendo aqui?".

- "Nada Milo, vamos almoçar que eu ainda tenho um titulo para ganhar e tenho que me arrumar", Luiza saiu puxando Milo pela mão, deixando Aioria para traz.

- "Vejo que você está se saindo muito bem, não é meu irmãozinho", Kanon nunca perdia a oportunidade de azucrinar seus irmãos.

- "Vai pro inferno Kanon", Aioria saiu batendo o pé.

- "Tenho lugares melhores para visitar antes", Kanon ainda falou para que Aioria ouvisse, e então caiu na gargalhada.

...............

- "Luiza, faça-me o favor de explicar que cena foi aquela?", Milo sentou com Luiza na cama de seu quarto.

- "Eu disse para você, eu não quero falar com Aioria, pelo menos até eu conseguir deixar esse meu sentimento de lado", Luiza abraçou-se a Milo, como um náufrago que se segura em um pedaço de pau.

- "Ta bom então, você faz o que achar mais prudente, mas nós não íamos almoçar, eu estou faminto", Milo massageou sua barriga.

- "Milo, fala para a Joh trazê-lo aqui, ainda tenho que arrumar a roupa que irei usar, escolher tudo lembra disso?", ela pergunta bem séria.

- "Ta bom eu peço, vá até seu quarto e traga tudo..., melhor eu levo o almoço para lá", Milo saiu de seu quarto quase expulsando Luiza.

No andar de baixo da casa, Milo arrumou algo para eles comerem e foi levando para o quarto de Luiza, porém quase derruba tudo no trajeto quando topou com Aioria.

- "Gatinho toma cuidado, senão eu derrubo essas coisas aqui" ele provoca.

- "Mi, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta, e espero que você seja sincero comigo", Milo logo entendeu o tom de voz de Aioria e deixou a bandeja em uma mesinha que estava próxima.

- "Pode falar mano", Todos que o conheciam, sabia como ele odiava falar sério, porém quando tinha que falar... Não fazia rodeios.

- "Você gosta da Luiza, digo como mulher?", ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- "Não Aioria, da onde você tirou isso, eu infelizmente ainda amo aquele cubo de gelo do pai do Hyoga", Aioria deu o que se pode classificar como suspiro aliviado.

- "É que, sei lá Milo, vocês andam sempre juntos e você sabe eu sou ciumento e...", de impulso tapou a boca, como se tivesse dito alguma besteira.

- "Não precisa ficar com ciúme de mim, eu só sou amigo dela e nunca iria atrapalhar um romance seu, e eu fico muito feliz que você goste dela de verdade, só acho que deveria fazer algo para que ela soubesse".

- "Como o que?", Aioria ficou incrédulo.

- "E eu que vou saber, pensa em alguma coisa gatinho, agora deixa eu ir", Milo nem esperou uma reação de Aioria, apenas pegou sua bandeja e saiu.

...............

- "Por que demorou tanto Milo?", Luiza pegou a bandeja de suas mãos e a colocou em cima de sua escrivaninha, seu quarto não parecia nem de longe com o do Milo ou de seus irmãos, mas como ela mesma falava, sua cama era confortável, tinha tudo o que precisava e ainda tinha um banheiro, estava de bom tamanho.

- "É que eu tive uma pequena conversa com um certo felino simpático que vagava pela casa tristonho, por causa de um certo carneirinho, sabe?", Luiza achou melhor não se demorar naquele assunto.

- "Vamos comer? O que você trouxe?", Milo conhecia essa tática, se ela não queria tocar no assunto, não seria ele que a obrigaria.

- "Batata-frita, Pão com Hambúrguer e refrigerante; tudo para sua boa dieta antes da apresentação", Luiza estranhou, afinal naquela casa sempre tiveram almoço na hora do almoço e lanche na hora do lanche, mas Milo logo a colocou em sintonia; "A Mama está de repouso", os dois caíram na gargalhada, e assim comeram, entre bagunças e tudo mais.

........................

Do outro lado da fazenda Saga estava com Hyoga que já havia almoçado, Shiryu entrou junto com Dohko para tomar um banho.

- "Tio Saga, o meu papai não gota de vocês", Hyoga estava no colo de Saga e ambos viam os peixes no lago.

- "Claro que não Hyoga, por que está falando isso?", Saga fez com que Hyoga olhasse para ele.

- "Então por que ele não veio ficar aqui com agente, ele sempre ficava", ele respirou fundo, como poderia explicar para aquela criança que seu pai e seu padrinho se amavam, mas eram orgulhosos demais para dar o braço a torcer.

- "Digamos que seu pai preferiu ficar no Hotel, pois tinha muita coisa para resolver; agora o senhor faça o favor de entrar para tomar um banho, peça ao seu padrinho para lhe ajudar, vamos que eu ainda tenho alguns cavalos para vistoriar", Hyoga se levantou e foi correndo, mas no meio do caminho voltou.

- "Tio, o que é vitoriar", Saga deu um sorriso.

- "Vistoriar, é ver se está tudo correndo bem, se nada está errado", Hyoga deu um sorriso e saiu correndo para casa e Saga foi vistoriar seus cavalos.

.................

- "Tio, se sabe onde ta o meu padinho?", Hyoga encontrou com Kanon já dentro de casa.

- "Eu acredito que ele está no quarto da Luiza".

- "Bigado", Hyoga subiu correndo para encontrar com Milo.

..............

- "Vermelho ou azul?", Luiza estava com duas camisas na mão, escolhendo junto com Milo.

- "Pode enta?" Hyoga apareceu na porta.

- "Azul, pode sim patinho", Milo estendeu os braços e pegou Hyoga no colo, sentaram na cama para terminarem a difícil tarefa de escolher as roupas de Luiza.

- "Hyoga, a Vermelha ou a Azul?", Luiza perguntou a Hyoga, que colocou a mão no queixo e respondeu.

- "Vemelha", Luiza adorou a resposta e jogou a camisa azul em Milo.

- "É assim, maldade comigo", Hyoga riu da cara do padrinho e ficaram naquela brincadeira até as seis horas, quando no final ficou decidido que Luiza iria de calça jeans justa, camisa vermelha, no cinto uma fivela, e o chapéu preto de rodeio. Agora todos os três estavam no quarto de Milo para ajudá-lo a escolher sua roupa.

- "Milo às vezes eu concordo com Saga, você parece uma noiva", Luiza estava com o pequeno Hyoga na cama, enquanto Milo tirava roupas e mais roupas do armário.

- "Não reclama, você não me quer ridículo não é?".

- "Não, não o quero ridículo".

- "Que tal essa calça?", Milo estava com uma calça jeans meio desbotada na mão.

- "Boa tio", Hyoga pela primeira vez se manifestou.

- "Qual blusa?", Milo perguntou aos dois, Luiza logo se levantou e fuçando o armário de Milo, logo achou o que estava procurando.

- "Com essa!", Luiza pegou uma blusa preta muito bonita de manga longa.

- "Boa, que tal patinho?", Milo mostrou a blusa para Hyoga que gostou bastante. "Ótimo, agora vamos escolher a roupa do meu afilhado favorito".

E assim os três foram para o quarto de Hyoga que não ficava muito longe, a escolha não demorou muito, pois Hyoga era bem menos fresco que Milo, então ficou decidido que ele iria com uma calça jeans transada, uma camiseta de manga longa e uma jaqueta.

- "Hyoga você vem comigo tomar banho, e Luiza se arrume logo, nós nos encontramos lá em baixo, as sete e meia", Milo saiu de mãos dadas com Hyoga e foram para seu quarto, Luiza foi para o seu se arrumar.

...........................

Todos já estavam na sala prontos para ir, só faltava uma única pessoa: a concorrente! Todos estavam lindíssimos, Milo estava com uma blusa de manga longa, uma calça jeans, sapato social e seus cabelos estavam soltos; Saga estava de calça social preta, camisa polo branco, sapato social e os seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, Kanon estava de calça jeans escura, camisa preta com riscas de giz, tênis e seus cabelos estavam soltos, Aioria estava de calça jeans, uma blusa verde de manga longa, sapato social e seus cabelos estavam com aquele ar de bagunçado, Aioros estava de calça jeans, uma camiseta cinza, uma jaqueta preta e sapato social, Hyoga estava no colo de Saga com uma calça jeans transada, uma camiseta de manga longa, uma jaqueta preta, tênis e seus cabelos estavam soltos, Shiryu estava de calça jeans, camiseta, blusa de gola alta e um tênis, Dohko estava de calça jeans riscada, camisa lilás, paletó e sapato social, Shura estava de calça jeans clara, camiseta preta com riscados de branco e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

Todos estavam à espera de Luiza que logo apareceu descendo as escadas, uma calça jeans justa azul escura, uma camisa vermelha com as mangas dobradas, no cinto uma fivela de cowgirl, no pescoço uma corrente com a medalhinha de nossa senhora aparecida que Milo havia lhe emprestado, cabelos soltou e o chapéu preto na cabeça; os rapazes de plantão estavam babando por ela, mais especificamente Aioria que havia perdido a fala, Hyoga foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou.

- "Você ta linda tia", Hyoga ganhou um beijo de Luiza.

- "Obrigada, você também está".

- "Ótimo agora que estamos todos aqui, agora quem vai com quem?", Aioros se manifestou e abraçou Shura.

- "Eu vou com o Saga", Kanon se manifestou e foi ao lado de seu irmão.

- "Posso saber, por que o senhor não vai com o seu carro em seu Kanon, eu lá tenho cara de motorista?", Saga adorava sair com o irmão, mas não perdia a oportunidade de irritá-lo.

- "Não estou a fim de dirigir e sim Saga, você tem cara de motorista", Na maioria das vezes o contrário é que acontecia.

- "O Hyoga, o Shiryu e o Dohko vem comigo", Milo rapidamente se manifestou, para que Luiza fosse com Aioria, porém não deu muito certo.

- "Não Mi, o Dohko não se importa de ir com Aioria não é Dohko?", ela pergunta.

- "Não eu não me importo", Dohko ficou visivelmente sem graça.

- "Então o Hyoga e eu vamos com Milo, e Dohko e Shiryu vão com Aioria", Uns entenderam outros não, mas mesmo assim todos foram para o concurso, lá encontrariam o restante da tropa.

Chegando lá encontraram Dite, Mask, Mu e Shaka, se fosse por torcida Luiza ganhava disparado, foram logo entrando e se acomodando, Luiza foi até a bancada e recebeu o número doze, e foi junto com as outras meninas se sentar.

Os jurados se apresentaram, e foram chamando cada menina para o desfile primário.

- "Candidata número um".

Uma menina muito bonita, loira de olhos azuis, altura mediana, vestida de calça jeans, camiseta polo preta com o símbolo do rodeio, bota de montaria e chapéu.

- "Próxima candidata número dois", As próximas meninas não chamaram muito a atenção dos juizes com exceção das de número oito uma linda ruiva de olhos escuros, e a de número dez uma bela morena de cabelos lisos e olhos claros, logo chegou a vez de Luiza.

- "Candidata número doze", Luiza desfilou e chamou muito a atenção dos jurados, acabado as apresentações os juizes fizeram uma pausa para conversar, liberando assim as meninas.

- "Minha linda, você estava perfeita", Dite a recebeu com um abraço.

- "Ah sério, eu estou tão nervosa, a Amanda é muito boa e a Melissa então, que ruiva é aquela...", Luiza foi abraçada por Saga e Kanon.

- "Calma Lu, você está linda...", Saga disse.

- "E ninguém é páreo para você", Kanon completou.

- "Obrigada meninos", Luiza abraçou os dois e Hyoga foi até ela.

- "Tia você ta muito munita", Hyoga beijou seu rosto e ela deu um sorriso.

- "Lu, você já é a rainha do trigésimo rodeio de Itapecerica da Serra, então se acalma e... olha acho que eles vão falar", Milo disse a apontou para os Juizes, Luiza segurou sua mão.

- "Atenção aqui, por favor, primeiramente gostaria de parabenizar todas as meninas que aqui estão, e dizer que todas elas já são rainhas", pausa para os aplausos.

- "Em primeiro irei anunciar as quatro finalistas do concurso, e peço que fiquem aqui no palco central", Ele apontou o centro do salão.

- "Que nervosismo", Luiza disse baixinho no ouvido de Milo.

- "Calma linda, relaxa".

- "As finalistas são, tchan, tchan, tchan, Melissa", Pequena confusão feita pela ruiva; "Amanda", pequeno alvoroço cometido pela morena; "Cristina", A loira fez uma festa.

Luiza já estava perdendo as esperanças quando...

- "E a última, mas não menos importante Luiza", a comemoração de Luiza foi um caso a parte, Milo a levantou do chão e a rodou e todos os meninos gritaram quando ouviram seu nome e lhes deram os parabéns.

- "Pronto agora que as mais lindas dentre as lindas estão aqui reunidas devo dizer quem foi a escolhida como rainha, mas não irei começar pela rainha e sim dizer quais de vocês serão nossas princesas", todas as meninas deram as mãos, os Juizes se levantaram e ficaram cada um com uma faixa.

- "Amanda você é uma de nossas princesas", Amanda deu um sorriso e abraçou os jurados e ficou com a faixa rosa.

- "Cristina você também é uma de nossas princesas", Cristina o cumprimentou com um sorriso e ficou com a faixa lilás.

- "E aí qual das duas é nossa rainha, eu não direi quem é a rainha, mas Melissa você é uma princesa", Luiza vibrou com a frase pronunciada, porém por companheirismo a sua colega de competição achou melhor não se manifestar, Melissa foi até o juiz e ganhou uma faixa roxa.

- "E você Luiza, pode gritar, chorar você é a mais nova Rainha do Rodeio de Itapecerica da Serra", Luiza vibrou com a noticia recebeu a faixa vermelha de rainha.

- "Antes de vocês irem comemorar com suas famílias, aviso que segunda-feira no ginásio de esportes, terá inicio os ensaios", Todas as meninas cumprimentaram as princesas e a rainha e assim que conseguiu Luiza foi até seus amigos e pulou nos braços de Milo.

- "Mi, EU CONSEGUI", com o susto Milo caiu com Luiza em seus braços e seus irmãos e amigos não se fizeram de rogados.

- "Montinho para comemorar", não deu nem tempo dos dois fugirem, pois assim que escutaram o grito do Shura todos pularam em cima do Milo e Luiza, amassando assim os dois.

........................

A semana se seguiu normal, Luiza foi com Milo ensaiar a coreografia da rainha e com um maravilhoso bico Milo conseguiu de uma organizadora seis pulseirinhas vip com direito a camarote para ele e seus amigos já que seus irmãos não precisavam (N/A: eu também queria uma pulseirinha vip). Hyoga passou praticamente a semana toda com o pai que lhe pegava de manhã e só voltava com ele à noite; Aioria passou a semana pensando em um jeito de se declarar para Luiza e como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão achou melhor esperar uma oportunidade, Saga e Kanon estavam muito atarefados por causa de um touro que de última hora não poderia participar e teria que mudar praticamente tudo por conta disso, Dite estava fazendo Mask ficar mordido de ciúme por causa de seu amor pelo Leonardo, Shaka e Mu estavam como de costume muito atarefados na clinica veterinária Aioros e Shura estavam vendo os últimos preparativos para a abertura da festa e Dohko e Shiryu estavam se divertindo muito aprendendo a montar.

Nem deu para acreditar que já era sexta-feira o primeiro dia de rodeio, as lojas que vendiam ingressos estavam muito atarefadas, afinal rodeio era quase um acontecimento. O grande dia chegou, pelo menos para Luiza a abertura do rodeio era muito importante, como rainha teria que comparecer todos os dias (N/A: que triste para ela não? Entrar de graça todos os dias), A festa foi incrível, o show dos fogos de artifício e apresentação de nossa senhora padroeira dos peões de rodeio, a calvagada com a bandeira, tudo estava lindo a festa correu muito bem, Milo fugiu praticamente o tempo todo de Kamus evitando assim ficar sozinho com ele, a mesma coisa aconteceu com Luiza que nem por um segundo ficou sozinha com Aioria, porém o que eles não esperavam é que no próximo dia, suas vidas iriam mudar e muito.

.............................................

Acabei mais um capítulo, que bom e que pena, está chegando na reta final já estamos na grande curva.

Beijos a todos que comentam. Beijo super especial a minha beta querida Lys, que como sempre salva o português de minhas mãos assassinas.

Beijos para minha primusca fofolete querida.

Beijo para todos vocês que lêem e não mandam review.

Fui.


	16. reconciliação

O dia começou muito atribulado para todos; primeiro dia de rodeio teria que ser perfeito, trinta anos de festa de peão era muita responsabilidade, já estava tudo montado, todo local estava pronto para receber pelo menos cem mil pessoas, isso claro se o movimento fosse muito ruim, a praça de alimentação era gigantesca, os ingressos sendo vendidos por pelo menos quatro lugares, o marketing na radio sertaneja do estado, tinha tudo para ser um sucesso.

Luiza havia passado toda a manhã com a comissão da rainha, e treinando com o escorpião para carregar a bandeira de São Paulo; Milo estava sem nada pra fazer, fora expulso da comitiva da rainha, pois estava tirando a concentração das meninas; Aioria estava pra cima e pra baixo com Aioros e Shura; Saga, Kanon e Kamus estavam resolvendo os últimos detalhes da festa.

-"Tio Milo?", Hyoga entrou no quarto do padrinho a fim de encontrá-lo.

-"Fala meu patinho.", Milo pegou seu afilhado e lhe pôs no colo.

-"Tio, posso pedi uma coisinha?".

-"Pode, o que o senhor desejar.", com isso Hyoga o olhou bem nos olhos.

-"Tio eu quero ver o meu pai, me leva", Milo sentiu que se estivesse comendo ou bebendo algo engasgaria.

-"Mas meu amor, você vai ser seu pai hoje à noite, por que você não vai brincar com o Shiryu hem?", ele não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar com o pai de Hyoga.

-"O Shi está com o Dohko, e eu quelo ver meu pai tio, eu liguei pra ele e ele disse pa gente comer junto, só que eu peciso que você me leve", mesmo sem vontade não recusou o pedido do afilhado.

-"Tudo bem eu levo, vou ligar pro seu pai para ver direitinho a hora e o lugar, então vai tomar um banho vai", deu um beijo em Hyoga que saiu feliz da vida.

Ele pensou em como seria estranho encontrar com Kamus após o ocorrido, ela não sabia como poderia agir, uma coisa era fingir que nada havia acontecido na frente de todo mundo, sem ter que olhá-lo nos olhos, mas sentar e conversar com ele seria bem diferente; chegou até em cogitar a opção de não ir, de um de seus irmãos levarem o garoto, mas isso deixou de ser uma opção quando imaginou como decepcionado Hyoga ficaria.

Resolveu encarar o terror psicológico pegou seu celular e ligou para Kamus.

-"Alo?", ele pode ouvir a tão conhecida voz do 'amigo'.

-"Olá Milo, tudo bem com você?", Kamus ficou ligeiramente surpreso com a ligação.

-"Estou bem sim Kamus, o Hyoga comentou que gostaria de almoçar com você e me pediu para levá-lo, você está ocupado?", estava receoso ao telefone.

-"Claro que podemos me diga o lugar e à hora", Kamus gostou do convite, essa era uma boa oportunidade de conversar com ele, afinal o dia de sua declaração estava chegando e ter uma pequena idéia antes do grande dia seria muito bom.

-"Pode ser às treze horas no Escala", Milo estava com seu coração a mil e suado frio de tão nervoso.

-"Estarei lá sim".

-"Tchau Kamus".

-"Tchau Milo, nos vemos daqui à uma hora e meia", Kamus completou em pensamento a frase com um 'meu amor', mas como não queria colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, achou melhor guardar seus pensamentos para si.

Milo desligou o telefone e pode sentir uma pontada no peito, aquilo poderia ser medo, receio ou amor, não sabia ao certo identificar, mas sentia.

Não demorou tanto para se arrumar como costumava fazer, quando Hyoga chegou já estava pronto, com uma calça jeans, tênis, camisa pólo branca e uma jaqueta para se proteger do frio, Hyoga vestia calça jeans, um tênis, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta laranja.

-"Patinho quem te vestiu?", Milo achou estranho Hyoga aparecer arrumado, ele sabia se vestir, mas tinha um gosto bem peculiar para escolher suas roupas.

-"A tia Jô", Hyoga afirmou e cheirou o pescoço do padrinho. "Padinho passa perfume". Pediu jogando a cabeça para traz mostrando o pescoço. Milo pegou o vidro e passou um pouco. Saíram de casa, e foram ao encontro de Kamus.

......................

Chegaram ao restaurante e já no estacionamento reconheceram o carro de Kamus, quando estavam na frente do lugar Hyoga saiu correndo se jogando nos braços do pai.

-"Tavo com saudade de você papai".

-"Eu também estava com saudade do meu pequeno, olá Milo", Kamus beijou as bochechas de seu filho e o colocou no chão ao cumprimentar Milo.

-"Olá Kamus, vamos entrar", Milo entrou sendo seguido de Kamus e seu filho.

Almoçaram em paz, sem ter nenhum comentário sobre nada, quando estava saindo encontraram com Luiza que estava descendo para ir à papelaria.

-"Tia!", Hyoga correu e foi abraçado por ela.

-"Oi meu amor, oi Milo, olá Kamus". Luiza deu um abraço e um beijo em Milo.

-"Tia aonde você vai?", o garoto pergunta.

-"Eu vou comprar umas tintas que as meninas pediram", ela o responde ficando de igual para igual na altura e mexendo em seu nariz.

-"Tia, posso ir junto?", Hyoga queria deixar seu pai e seu tio sozinhos para eles poderem conversar.

-"Hyoga, você não queria ficar com seu pai?", Milo falou.

-"Eu sei, mas papai deixa eu ficar com a tia Luiza vai?", Hyoga fez aquela cara que fica impossível dizer não.

-"Tudo bem filho, pode ir", o pai da à permissão.

Hyoga lhe deu um beijo e em seu padrinho e foi com Luiza comprar as tintas.

-"Então acho que eu vou pra casa", Milo já ia sair quando Kamus o chamou. "que foi Kamus?".

-"Precisamos conversar...", Milo sabia o que aquilo significava colocar os pingos dos is, após tanto tempo não seria fácil; ele só não tinha idéia de que para Kamus seria tão ou mais difícil do que para ele próprio.

Assim os dois saíram do meio da rua à procura de um lugar mais reservado. Quando chegaram a uma pracinha sentaram para conversar.

-"Diga Kamus o que precisamos conversar?", Milo tinha receio de ouvir o que era.

-"Milo você sabe...".

-"Não eu não sei da para ser mais claro?", Milo tentava manter a calma.

-"Milo eu vou falar, e gostaria que você não me interrompesse", Kamus olhou bem para os olhos de Milo e respirou fundo.

-"Milo, eu não sabia o que era esse sentimento que carregava em meu peito, não tinha idéia de que te amava, até quase te perder, demorei tempo demais para aceitar, mas entenda era e ainda é muito difícil para eu aceitar isso, quero que saiba de uma coisa... Eu te amo e você é a coisa mais importante para mim e também gostaria de poder começar de novo e sermos felizes juntos".

Kamus falou sem se importar de estar sendo brega ou clichê, o que realmente importava é que veio da alma.

-"Kamus, eu não posso negar que te amo, não dá para fazer isso, mas não dá para fingir que está tudo bem, sabe que sofri demais por sua causa, preciso de pelo menos um tempo para pensar, por favor.", falava com a voz embargada, tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim que terminou saiu dali deixando-o para traz.

-"Eu te amo Milo, e eu não vou deixar nenhum obstáculo nos impedir de ser feliz, eu juro pelo meu filho", esperou um pouco ali e também foi embora, tinha rodeio à noite e tinha que comparecer.

.................

Milo chegou a sua casa desnorteado, foi direto para o quarto de sua Mama.

-"Mama, eu posso entrar?", Milo abriu a porta do quarto, para pedir permissão.

-"Claro meu bebê, o que foi que aconteceu para você estar com essa carinha triste?", Mama mal terminou de falar e Milo se jogou em cima dela chorando. "Que foi meu anjinho?".

Milo ficou ali abraçado a ela enquanto recebia carinho em sua cabeça até se acalmar.

-"Pronto meu amor, agora me diz o que foi que aconteceu?", Mama levantou a cabeça de seu menino para que ele falasse.

-"Mama, o Kamus disse que me ama...", ele tentava falar, mas sua voz estava embargada.

-"E não era isso que você queria ouvir desde o começo?", ela perguntou.

-"Era Mama... Sei lá, eu não quero mais sofrer, eu tenho medo dele me trocar de novo...", Milo a abraçou, mas ela retirou a cabeça dele de seu seio para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-"Filho, por medo de sofrer é que perdemos a chance de ser feliz, pensa bem Milo, você o ama ele o ama, qual vai ser o obstáculo dessa vez, o seu medo de tentar ser feliz?", Mama quando queria colocava o dedo na ferida sem dó.

-"Mais Mama...", Milo sabia perfeitamente que ela estava certa.

-"Mais nada meu anjo, eu não vou permitir que você deixe de ser feliz, por uma bobeira dessas; agora você vai se arrumar e vai à abertura do rodeio se acertar com ele está me ouvindo?", Milo acenou um sim com a cabeça e recebeu um beijo na testa.

-"Mama, se eu não fosse gay eu casava com você", deu um sorriso safado e saiu do quarto.

..............

No corredor encontrou com Saga.

-"Que foi? Viu o passarinho verde?", perguntou a seu irmão que estava sorridente, como a muito não o via.

-"Não vi um azul com bolinhas amarelas", Milo responde risonho.

-"Conversou com o Kamus?", ele tinha uma reles idéia do motivo de tanta felicidade.

-"Sim, e com a Mama também, acho que vou me dar à chance de ser feliz, como diz aquela música: _só o tempo vai dizer se não é uma ilusão, o tempo vai dizer se é amor ou só paixão_; Mano como a Mama me disse, eu não vou deixar de aproveitar a chance de ser feliz com medo de sofrer", Milo estava radiante, sabia que tinha muitas mágoas para resolver com Kamus, mas um passo de cada vez.

-"Eu fico muito feliz por você maninho", Saga puxou seu irmão mais novo para um abraço. O momento entre irmãos durou o tempo que deveria durar, após isso, cada um foi para o seu lado, ambos sabiam que tinham uma noite atribulada.

Quando Milo chegou ao seu quarto foi direto para o banheiro, precisava de um banho relaxante, quando acabou seu celular tocou e depois de muito fuçar o achou debaixo de uma pilha de roupas.

-"Alô?", Milo não reconheceu o numero do telefone.

-"Milo, sou eu o Kamus, eu não sei como explicar que te amo, e acho que você ficou bem confuso hoje, por isso peço que não desligue apenas escute, tudo bem?" Kamus falava sem tomar fôlego.

-"Sim", Milo estava se sentindo muito bem, era bom saber que alguém estava batalhando para ter o seu amor, ainda melhor se essa pessoa já é sua amada.

-"Eu sou assim, nunca soube recitar poesias, não sei palavras de amor, não sedutor como você; também não vou lhe conquistar com ouro, muito menos flores, pois os bens mais valiosos você já tem, meu filho e o meu amor, desculpe se demorei tanto para entender mais... Eu te amo, espero não ser tarde... E de tanto brincar com quem mais queria, tenha perdido sem querer o melhor que eu tinha, pode parecer confuso tudo isso que estou dizendo, mas estou tentando abrir meu coração com a chave que eu lhe dei, para mostrar o que a muito está escondido", Kamus parou um pouco para respirar fundo.

Milo secava as lágrimas que a muito já escorriam de seus olhos.

-"Eu percebi que sem o seu amor eu não viverei, por que a tristeza está quebrando o que resta da minha vida; sem você tudo é sofrimento quero dizer que estou morrendo pouco a cada dia, eu te peço, por favor, vamos recomeçar, não, não vamos começar de onde paramos, vamos começar do zero", Milo não sabia, mas Kamus estava mais perto do que ele poderia imaginar.

-"Kamus...", Milo estava com a voz embargada ao telefone.

-"Sabe Milo, antigamente eu era triste, pois não sabia que no amor sempre existia um alguém para outro alguém, você chegou e eu mudei completamente demorou, mas hoje sou igual a tanta gente, pois sinto que posso ser feliz também, é o meu pedaço de mau caminho, a medida certa para o meu carinho a coisa mais linda que eu conheci você é o meu sonho bom que virou verdade, me trouxe paz me deu felicidade a emoção mais pura que senti, não sou nada sem você mon amour, meu bem, mon ange". Milo estava aos soluços, para muitos poderiam parecer confusas tantas frases que aparentemente estavam jogadas, mas para ele não, para ele elas faziam todo o sentido, pois falavam direto, com sua alma.

Quase pulou para traz quando viu Kamus entrando pela porta de seu quarto, falando no celular.

-"Kamus, o que você está fazendo aqui?", Sua emoção era tão grande que não sabia se ria se chorava ou se batia em Kamus pelo susto, por isso ficou ali parado no meio do quarto.

-"Eu disse quase tudo que deveria ser dito, mas tem algo que só tem um jeito de fazer", Kamus foi até Milo que ainda estava estático no meio do quarto e o abraçou. "Me concede uma dança?".

Abraçado com Milo começou a movimentar seus corpos ao som de duas músicas muito emocionantes cantadas ao pé do ouvido.

"_Eu vejo a luz do seu olhar, como uma noite de luar, luz que me guia aonde eu for, você meu motivo para sorrir, caminho certo pra seguir, saiba que é só teu meu verdadeiro amor, eu juro, por mim mesmo por Deus por meus pais, vou te amar, eu juro que esse amor não acaba jamais, vou te amar é tanto querer, é tanta paixão, te amo do fundo do meu coração, eu juro; Deu medo, quando você pediu que agente desse um tempo, meu coração bateu sofrendo em silêncio, me deu vontade de pedir não vai embora, deu medo, ai me segurei pra não chorar por dentro, quase passei a me odiar naquele momento, meu coração quase parou naquela hora, e matamos nosso medo,_ agora, _abraçados corpo alma e coração, e sol vai nascer mais cedo, acendendo outra vez nossa paixão,_ que estava quase apagada_, pode o mundo acabar, pode o tempo parar, tudo acontecer, que eu não vou te perder, pode o céu desabar, pode secar o amar, só não pode morrer meu amor por você_", almas coladas em um beijo banhado em lágrimas, lavando suas alma, que nesse momento não tem corpos nem absolutamente nada, são apenas almas que o destino brincando separou, mas que o tempo e o amor tratou de unir.

Após um reencontro tão majestoso, seus corpos estavam exaustos sobre a cama.

-"Eu te amo Milo, desculpe se eu demorei tanto a perceber", Kamus disse e beijou a testa que jazia sobre seu peito.

-"Também te amo Kamus", uma nuvem de tristeza passou despercebida pelos olhos de Milo, mas não pelos de Kamus.

-"Que foi meu amor?", Kamus se ajeitou da cama para poder ver melhor o rosto de seu amado.

-"Nada não Kamus". Disse tentando desviar o olhar.

-"Você não consegue mentir Milo, vamos diga o que está deixando seu olhar tão triste?", Kamus acariciou os cabelos de seu amado.

-"Deixa pra lá, esquece".

-"Vamos Milo me conte", Kamus deixou sua voz com um tom de autoridade.

-"Não quero, sei que você vai ficar com raiva e estamos tão bem", Milo sabia que sua insegurança ainda seria sua ruína.

-"Diga Mi, não vou ficar com raiva se vamos tentar ser feliz, devemos ser sinceros", Kamus segurou a mão de Milo que sentiu confiança para falar.

-"Eu tenho medo de você ir embora de novo, não sabe como me senti quando você disse que iria casar com a Nastássia, não tem idéia de como aquilo me machucou, não quero sofrer de novo", Kamus sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria se deparar com esse precipício que ele mesmo havia criado.

-"Milo, acho que precisamos conversar sobre nossas mágoas antes de começarmos algo!", ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas sabia que era necessário.

-"Acho que devemos", Ambos sentaram na cama, um de frente para o outro. "Vamos começar a lavar a roupa suja!".

-"Devemos", Kamus deu espaço para que Milo começasse a falar. "Pode começar".

-"Kamus, eu me senti um lixo quando você foi embora com a mãe do Hyoga, por saber que você nunca havia dado valor ao que eu sentia... Eu queria ir embora, queria sumir, queria morrer, acho que não fiz isso pelos meus irmãos, passei anos sem saber como agir perto de você, até sofrer aquele acidente, nunca tive tanto medo em toda minha vida, naquele momento eu achei que ia morrer sabe?".

-"Eu também senti tanto medo Milo, nunca pensei em te perder".

-"Então por que você não disse, por que não pareceu preocupado comigo; eu estava me sentindo um estorvo em sua casa", Naquele momento as lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

-"Não, você nunca foi nem nunca será um estorvo para mim, desculpa, mas eu não sabia me mostrar preocupado ou útil, agora me responde, foi por isso que você escreveu o diário?" Kamus estava com aquele diário entalado na garganta.

-"Também, mas na verdade eu comecei a escrever por que estava decidido a por um fim em nossa história...", Daquele momento Kamus o abraçou bem forte, só de pensar em perdê-lo sua garganta ganhava um novo nó.

-"Não diga em me deixar jamais", Milo se deixou abraçar, mas sentiu vontade de continuar.

-"Quando eu saí de sua casa, após você ler o meu diário eu tive certeza que deveria por um ponto final na nossa história, mas os dias aqui foram passando e nos reencontramos na pizzaria lembra-se, você ficou com ciúme da Lu, eu pude perceber por isso cresceu uma chaminha quase morta dentro de mim, dizendo que eu ainda tinha uma chance...".

-"Devo aceitar que estava sim com ciúme e muito, mas lhe vi antes da pizzaria, você estava na rua com ela eu pensei que fosse sua namorada, quase matei Saga atropelado de tão cego que fiquei", Milo se sentiu bem em saber que seu amado havia sentido ciúme.

-"Kamus, se formos mesmo começar a ter algo, quero que seja sério e que você me aceite inseguro do jeito que sou", Milo deu sua intimação, esperava que ele aceitasse.

-"Milo primeiro eu quero lhe dizer que... Te amo muito, e que te aceito com suas inseguranças, mais vai ter que me aceitar com o meu ciúme e espero que comecemos nossa história a partir daqui, quem vive de passado é museu e apesar de tudo eu respeito muito a memória da mãe do Hyoga", Kamus também impôs suas condições.

-"Aceito sim, vamos deixar o que passou no seu lugar, vamos começar algo aqui e agora eu aceito suas condições e nunca vou desrespeitar a memória da mãe do meu afilhado", Se abraçaram e se beijaram selando um acordo.

-"Agora que tenho que ir, nos veremos à noite?", Kamus pergunta.

-"Sim, eu te amo", Milo o beijou novamente.

-"Te amo, mon amour, meu bem, mon ange", com um sorriso no rosto Kamus sai rapidamente do quarto antes que desistisse.

O coração de Milo estava radiante, o de Kamus estava aos pulos, às vezes encontramos nossas almas gêmeas no momento errado e nunca mais nos reencontramos, no caso dos dois eles se encontraram no momento errado, mas conseguiram se reencontrar e tentar de novo.

.............

Acabou mais um capítulo, sim esse é o penúltimo ou o ant-penúltimo

depende de como fique o próximo. Os nossos pombinhos estão juntos, desculpe a quem estava esperando à cena do aeroporto que havia sido a prometida, mas eu não conseguiria escrevê-la por isso peço desculpas.

Muito obrigada a todas que acompanham, obrigada a lys minha beta.

Beijos da grazi a todos.

N/B: Povinho... Mais uma vez a baka aki atrasa a entrega da fic da grazi... ô filhinha... desculpinha ta?! Mamãe promete melhorar e ser mais pontual nas correções viu, mais é que nesse cap a senhorita caprichou, po, seis folhas do word... a preguiça falou mais alto xD

Tadinha da menina... xero grande filhota!


	17. Rainha do meu rodeio

A festa de abertura estava perfeita, não poderia ter ficado melhor, Milo acabara de chegar com uma calça jeans escura, fivela, sapato social, camiseta pólo vermelha com uma ferradura dourada nas costas, um casaco de couro preto e claro o chapéu na cabeça, ao seu lado estava Luiza vestindo uma calça jeans lavada, uma camisa de manga ¾ verde, um sobretudo jeans, bota de montaria, seu chapéu e sua fivela de montaria.

-"Milo vamos logo falar com as meninas", ela o puxava pelo braço.

-"Vamos sim, quero só ver você montando o Escorpião", ele adorava aquele clima de rodeio, estavam quase chegando à arena quando avistou Kamus.

-"Pode ir lá Milo, que eu vou ver os últimos preparativos", Luiza foi 'trabalhar' e Milo encontrar seu amado.

-"Padrinho", Hyoga foi ao seu encontro e se jogou em seus braços que já o esperavam.

-"Como meu afilhado esta cheiroso", Kamus se aproximou de Milo lhe dando um discreto beijo atrás da orelha.

-"Pai eu posso ir ver os cavalinhos com o tio Saga?", Hyoga apontou Kanon que estava indo ver os animais.

-"Pode sim Hyoga, mas aquele ali é o Kanon", Hyoga deu com os ombros e foi correndo até Kanon.

-"Como sabia que era o Kanon?", Milo perguntou.

-"Encontrei com Saga agora pouco", Milo riu disfarçadamente.

-"Mudando de assunto, você caprichou", Camus trajava uma calça social preta, uma camisa pólo de manga longa verde musgo e sapato social.

-"Olha só quem fala, tenho que tomar muito cuidado com o assedio em cima de você hoje", Os dois ficaram naquele clima de romance.

...

-"...então não tem mesmo problema né?", Aioria falava com Zé Rodrigues o locutor do rodeio.

-"Mais é claro que não, vai ser uma honra homenagear o Milo", Aioria sorriu, ia ser perfeito, daqui a poucas horas seu irmãos teria uma grande surpresa.

A conversa estava ótima até que Aioria viu a Rainha do rodeio e da sua vida; Luiza estava montada em Escorpião vendo os últimos detalhes de apresentação.

A noite estava ótima, recorde de publico para assistir Rio negro e Solimões, a tão esperada hora estava chegando, a apresentação da rainha começaria em poucos minutos e Luiza estava muito nervosa.

-"Fica calma você está linda, sabia que entre todas essas meninas você é a mais linda, é a minha rainha", Aioria disse a ela beijando-lhe a mão.

-"Ta eu acredito, agora eu tenho que me concentrar, nos falamos depois", quando se viu sozinha Luiza ficou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-"Seu namorado é um fofo", comenta Jéssica, uma das meninas que levam as bandeiras.

-"Ele não é meu namorado", Luíza nega mais não esconde o sorriso.

-"Se depender dele, não demora muito", riu e começou a se concentrar já que o instrutor pedia silencio para a contagem de um minuto.

-"Homem que bebe pinga vive na embriaguês, cachorro que come ovo e mulher que dá a primeira vez, não têm doutor no mundo que tire o vicio dos três, boa noite a todos vocês, quem quer ver a rainha do rodeio da trigésima festa do peão de Itapecerica da Serra dá um grito", A platéia foi à loucura. "Essa rainha é uma Amazona, e vem em grande estilo, sim meu povo ela traz a bandeira de Itapecerica da Serra, então quero uma salva de palmas para ela, pode entrar Luiza montada no Escorpião".

Começou a tocar a música (do Airton Senna) que quase não se ouvia com a salva de palmas que a platéia dava, Luiza fez um pique magnífico com a bandeira e parou o cavalo magistralmente.

-"Agora com vocês nossa Primeira madrinha com a Bandeira de São Paulo", ela entrou deu o mesmo pique de Luiza e parou o cavalo. "Agora a Jéssica, meu povo quero todos vocês de pé para receber a bandeira do Brasil", Jéssica entrou tão magistralmente quanto Luiza.

Elas trotaram com as bandeiras, sempre o som da música.

-"Vamos nos despedir dessas lindas meninas", A platéia aplaudia enquanto as meninas saiam.

Milo estava nos bastidores aplaudindo Luiza, quando uma conhecida música começou a tocar e no telão imagens tão conhecidas.

_Veja,_

_Não diga que a canção está perdida,_

_Tenha fé em Deus_

_Tenha fé na vida_

_Tente outra vez_

Imagem muito conhecidas para Milo, imagens dele ainda pequeno, vídeos amadores gravados por seus pais, sua primeira montaria.

_Beba,_

_Pois a água viva ainda está na fonte,_

_Você tem dois pés para cruzar a ponte,_

_Nada acabou_

Milo chorava como uma criança abraçado a Aioria.

_Tente,_

_Levante suas mãos sedentas e recomece a andar_

_Não pense que a cabeça agüenta se você parar_

_Há uma voz que canta, uma voz que dança._

_Uma voz que gira bailando no ar_

Aquela foi a melhor homenagem que ele já recebeu.

_Queira,_

_Basta ser sincero e desejar profundo_

_Você será capaz de sacudir o mundo_

_Vai tente outra vez._

Chorava abraçado a seus amados irmãos.

_Tente,_

_E não diga que a vitória está perdida,_

_Se é de batalhas que se vive a vida_

_Tente outra vez_

Aquela foi a melhor homenagem que já recebera em toda sua vida, se morresse naquele momento morreria feliz, abraçado a seu amado e a seus irmãos. A noite após a homenagem seguiu normal, Milo, Camus, Hyoga, Saga, Kanon, Dite, Mask, Shura, Aioros, Aioria e Luiza estavam comendo na praça de alimentação quando Aioria teve uma idéia.

-"Hyoga você não quer ir no parquinho? Eu levo!", Camus estranhou um pouco, mas deixou Hyoga com Aioria que aproveitou e também levou Luiza consigo.

-"Parquinho, Aioria quer é conquistar a Luiza", Aioros comentou.

-"Pois ele vai ter trabalho", Dite completou.

A conversa deles seguiu normal, o clima de romance que estava estabelecido era perceptível a qualquer um, mas quem se importava?

Enquanto a conversa deles seguia, Aioria via sua amada brincando com Hyoga, a coragem que tinha de se declarar havia acabado. Hyoga resolveu ir ao cavalinho, deixando assim Luiza e Aioria sozinhos.

-"Ele é um amor não é?", Luiza puxou uma conversa com Aioria que acordou de seus devaneios.

-"É... Lu eu queria falar uma coisa com você?", O que Aioria mais temia aconteceu, ele conseguiu a atenção de Luiza.

-"Diga". Aioria respirou fundo tomando fôlego.

-"Sobre o nosso beijo...".

-"Você não precisa pedir desculpas, foi apenas um jogo pra você...".

-"CLARO QUE NÃO, Lu você está linda e eu juro que isso me desconcertou quando você voltou, mas não é só isso...".

-"É o quê então?".

-"Lu, eu me apaixonei por você, pelo seu sorriso, pelo seu jeito, eu percebi que tenho ciúme do Milo com você e ele é meu irmão, Lu eu quero de verdade namorar com você, quero casar com você, quero envelhecer ao seu lado, a minha pergunta é: você aceita ficar ao meu lado e me aturar a vida toda?", Aioria despejou tudo de uma vez só, Luiza estava com lágrimas nos olhos e resolveu que pela primeira vez em toda sua vida não iria pensar. Pegou a gola da camisa de Aioria e lhe deu beijo apaixonante, tirando todo o fôlego daquele leonino que tanto amava.

-"Minha resposta é sim", Aioria gritou de felicidade e puxou Luiza para um beijo.

_Uma música começou a tocar e Aioria puxou Luiza para dançar._

_As luzes se acendem, a festa já vai começar  
O clima está quente, o meu povo presente eu começo a cantar._

_Então de repente eu vejo seus olhos, uma forte emoção,_

_Sinto o meu coração pedindo pra te chamar._

Aioria levou sua boca ao pé do ouvido de Luiza e sussurrou.

_Rainha do meu rodeio, eu quero te namorar_

_De tanta mulher bonita você foi a escolhida em primeiro lugar._

_Rainha do meu rodeio, me apaixonei por você._

_É o amor é o querer, foi só eu te ver comecei a te amar._

Não só a música como o mundo parou para os dois naquele momento.

Hyoga viu os dois se beijando e seu pai se aproximando e correu para ele.

-"Pai, eu fui no cavalinho", Kamus pegou Hyoga no colo e começou a ouvir a narrativa do filho, que estava bocejando.

-"Olha só quem já está com sono", Milo chegou e bagunçou o cabelo do afilhado.

-"To nada padinho, eu não to tom sono...", bocejou.

-"Vamos pra casa?", Milo perguntou para Hyoga.

-"Tio, meu pai vai tom agente?", Hyoga já cochilava no ombro de seu pai.

-"Vai sim, agora pode dormir", Milo beijou a testa de Hyoga e intimou Kamus.

-"Então vamos?".

-"Mi, minhas coisas estão no hotel".

-"Agente passa lá, pega suas coisas e vamos pra minha casa, agora!", Kamus nem tentou resistir, se despediram dos irmãos de Milo, foram para o estacionamento, acomodou Hyoga em seu carro, e entrou nele, saindo da festa sendo seguido por Milo.

...

O dia havia amanhecido tarde para os moradores daquela fazenda, à noite havia sido muito longa. Saga e Kanon já estavam na mesa quando Aioria apareceu de braços dados com Luiza.

-"Até que enfim", foi o jeito amoroso de Kanon de dizer bom dia.

-"Bom dia pra você também Kanon", Luiza respondeu.

-"Sentem para tomar café conosco", Saga os intimou. Já estavam sentados quando Milo apareceu com Kamus e Hyoga.

-"Bom dia meus irmãos".

-"Está de bom humor hoje é Milo?", Aioria perguntou.

-"Estou de ótimo humor", ele deu uma piscadela para Kamus que ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

-"Bom dia, tios". Hyoga sentou-se para tomar café ao lado de seu pai e seu padrinho.

-"Bom dia Hyoga, Milo o Dohko deixou isso aqui", Saga entregou um papel a Milo que o leu.

-"Então...", Aioria e sua curiosidade.

-"Nada de muito importante, ele só está agradecendo pela estadia e dizendo que teve ir embora, assuntos pessoais".

-"Bom dia meus amores; Alguém sabe aonde está o Aioros?". Mama acabara de chegar.

-"Bom dia Mama", todos falaram juntos.

-"O Aioros foi dormir na casa do Shura", Saga avisou.

-"Saga como você sempre sabe aonde todo mundo está?".

-"Mal de irmão mais velho", Kanon respondeu e todos caíram na gargalhada, e assim se seguiu o café da manhã daquela família.

...

Olá pessoal, esse capítulo demorou mais do que de costume, é eu sei. Gente espero que vocês me desculpem estou com muitos problemas pessoais e para piorar estou sem net em casa, como moro no meio do nada, a lan house mais perto, fica bem longe. Um mol de beijos Grazi.

N.B: E eu idem.... só que no meu caso é sem PC... entonces... a moulin a arte e as outras estão comprometidas, mais não se preocupem pq os arquivos estão bem guardados, o ruim (pq ñ dizer péssimo) é escrevê-las no caderno... mais isso é o de menos!


End file.
